We'll Make it Together
by N7Panda
Summary: Sequel to Loves Abyss. After an eventful moment, brings Eleanor and Miyuki back to the place Eleanor was born, London, to confront a life changing event which may change Eleanor, along with more emotional hardships they both will have to endure but Eleanor and Miyuki will go through whatever lays ahead, together no matter how bad things get.
1. A Call Back Home

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or its characters, all goes to its respective creators

Well here it is, my sequel to Loves Abyss, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Call Back Home

 _Tap tap tap tap_

Eleanor sat in her chair tapping her finger against the hard wood desk as she watched through the window seeing all the red colored leaves fall from the trees and eagerly waited for the professor to be finished with his lecture. But truth be told Eleanor wasn't paying attention at all what so ever, instead she waited anxiously for class to be over so she could go be with Miyuki who was no doubt bored just as she was.

She had been in college since the early morning going from class to class listening to the same thing over and over, since they were now finishing the semester they were off to a well deserved break and their professors were bidding farewell to them. Of course every time they would start talking about the break Eleanor would almost always drift off in her mind, thinking about something else or rather someone else.

" _It's been three years."_ Eleanor smiled as that thought came to mind, three years that she has been with Miyuki and the two of them were rarely seen apart. Three whole years ever since Eleanor got Miyuki's father, Hoshiro, to put an end to everything he was doing to Miyuki and finally brought a new sense of happiness in Miyuki's life. Together and with the help of Eleanor's family they got an apartment that was almost too large for just two people, thankfully Shizuma had moved in followed by Nagisa after she graduated from Miator and was now living with them.

Not only that but Yaya was only a floor away from where Eleanor lived so staying in contact and hanging out with her best friend was amazing since they lived in the same place. Yaya with the aid of her parents managed to get her apartment a floor above Eleanor's and Yaya has been living there alone till Tsubomi graduates who is now in her fifth year and she had to admit, Tsubomi really bloomed into a beautiful woman as the years went by, when Eleanor saw her she couldn't believe that was the same Tsubomi, she remembered Miyuki even caught Eleanor staring at her to which she received a soft jab at her side.

A laugh escaped Eleanor's mouth which quickly snapped her out of her trance realizing that everyone had heard her to which her professor had also caught.

-" if you find me so funny then perhaps you'd like to come up here and finish or maybe I can finish what I have to say and let you all leave a lot sooner."-

Eleanor lowered her head down her desk after slightly being embarrassed, -"Gomenasai."-

Once the professor dismissed the class Eleanor wandered around the halls waiting for Miyuki to be let out of her class, being that she had one more class then Eleanor did so she always had time to kill before they could go home together. Eleanor opened the doors outside as she felt a gush of cold autumn air and despite the chill it was still very welcoming since winter was fast approaching too so it wouldn't be long till the place is covered in snow. Eleanor was well bundled up too wearing a green turtleneck sweater along with her favorite black leather jacket and a pair of jeans with her boots.

Eleanor took a seat on the stone steps to wait for Miyuki seeing as how she was probably almost done with her class and eagerly awaited her beloved girlfriend. Even more so due to the fact that since it was starting to become colder as the days went by and Eleanor loved the cold seasons mainly because the two of them would watch movies together while they cuddled together wrapped in a warm blanket, thus Eleanor always loved to call it the 'cuddle' season.

That's not to say their relationship was perfect, there were times when the two would argue about certain things, sometimes it was Eleanor's fault and others were Miyuki's, such as the time when Miyuki's father came back into the picture for a bit to talk some sense into Miyuki which caused a bit a tension between the two though Miyuki always made her father back down, and another was when a girl in Eleanor's class had a crush on her which caused Eleanor to become really friendly with her but her crush on Eleanor was unknown to her and it made Miyuki a tad jealous when she found out and made life harder for her despite Eleanor not knowing why at least at the time, but the two of them managed to tackle there problems together and always forgave one another.

Eleanor quietly watched the other people passing by her as they prepared to head to their homes and it wasn't till a shadow loomed over her breaking off the silence she was in.

-"Well well look at what we have here."- Eleanor turned around her to see who it was.

-"Hey Momomi."-

-"Never thought I'd find you in a dump like this."-

Eleanor chuckled, -"Good to see you too."-

Now that was a friendship Eleanor would never thought possible of course and even though she knew who she was back then and what she had done in the past, Eleanor still befriended her mainly because Kaname had left her and she was heartbroken. When Eleanor saw her crying at a small café she just didn't have the heart to just walk out. So she sat down despite Momomi telling her to get lost but she didn't and actually helped her out during her crisis, Eleanor even helped her get Kaname back, though Momomi would never say it she was very grateful and welcomed their friendship but of course she would never tell Eleanor that.

-"Now what brings you here Momomi?"-

Momomi placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, -"Well seeing as how the semester is over, I'm looking for a different school to attend as the one I was in before sucked."-

-"I see."-

Momomi nodded her head, -"So what are you doing sitting out here in the cold Eleanor."-

-"I'm waiting for Miyuki."-

-"Ah of course you are."-

-"What about you? I don't see Kaname anywhere with you."-

Momomi crossed her arms, -"Well in her words she said she couldn't be bothered wasting her time doing something like this and I expected she'd say something like that."-

-"I'm amazed on how you can put up with her sometimes."-

Momomi let out a sigh, -"Well no arguments there, but we need each other that's the best way I can put it."-

-"So what are you two going to do now?"- Eleanor asked.

-"I'm not sure, to be honest Kaname has been really training hard to be professional tennis player and I rarely see her."-

Eleanor stood up, -"I'm surprised you aren't doing the same."-

Momomi laughed, -"Please, while I did enjoy the sport it wasn't something long term for me plus I really don't like getting all sweaty."- She paused for a bit, -"Besides, Kaname drove me away from it."-

-"How so?"- Eleanor asked waiting for Momomi's answer.

-"Well remember when Kaname lost to Amane those years back."- Eleanor nodded, -"Well she never really let it go and she'd been training hard ever since and then once we finished spica she continued to train with me until she really started crossing the line with me."-

-"What happened?"-

-"Well let's just say she said things that were beyond forgiving."- Momomi closed her eyes, -"Yeah I know, me being hurt by words is a very rare thing but Kaname has a way with them that made me feel horrible so after that I never once played tennis."-

-"Sorry to hear that Momomi."-

-"Save it, I don't need your sympathy or anyone."- Momomi stopped herself, -"but... Arigato."-

-"That must have hurt to say."- Eleanor teased causing Momomi to laugh.

-"Maybe so."-

Momomi looked behind Eleanor and smiled, -"Anyway Eleanor I got to go, so I'll see you around."- She waved her hand as she walked away from Eleanor.

Momomi headed off and just as Eleanor was about to sit back down she felt a pair of arms slide under her open jacket and lovingly embrace her from behind.

-"Hey sweetheart."- Miyuki cooed into Eleanor's ear as she wrapped her arms around her warm body, -"Sorry to have kept you waiting."-

-"Don't worry about it."- Miyuki drew Eleanor's face in for a loving kiss, -"Goodness Eli your freezing, your lips are cold."-

Eleanor gave a crooked smile, -"Well why don't you warm them up for me."- Miyuki continued to lock lips with her till they heard someone clear their throat.

-"If you two didn't forget we're still in school so perhaps we can go home first and not attract attention and you two can continue groping each other, I'm freezing out here."- the two girls turned to see it was Shizuma with Nagisa in hand both smiling at the two to which Eleanor and Miyuki both agreed they should go home as the cold was starting to be uncomfortable due to dusk slowly approaching.

Thanks to Eleanor's parents they had bought her a simple but great looking silver car for her to get around and go to school with, even Miyuki had a car thanks to her mother and the two of them would take turns driving each other to school. Eleanor got in her car with Miyuki in the passenger seat as did Shizuma in her black sports car with Nagisa and all four of them began heading home.

The drive back home was a long one but they finally made it with no trouble and Eleanor parked her car in front of the large building that was their apartment. Their apartment was everything they wanted, it was in the fifth floor and was extremely large even for four people but regardless they still loved it. It had 3 bedrooms but they only used two of them, it also had a large living room with a kitchen right in it and the girls would always watch flicks at night or just pass the time with simple games.

Eleanor rested her head on the head rest of the car seat and let out a long exhale.

-"Long day?"- Miyuki asked.

-"Yeah…but on the bright side we finally get to relax."-

-"Well after having spent the whole night studying you deserve it."-

Eleanor turned to look at Miyuki, -"Yeah having tests right before the semester let out was brutal."-

Miyuki giggled, -"Well you survived so that's good news."- Eleanor softly laughed and unbuckled her seat belt.

The moment she did however Miyuki quickly straddled on top of Eleanor surprising her and despite it being a bit of a tight fit began passionately kissing her.

Ignoring the cold seeping inside the car they continued to kiss, their breathing growing heavy with every passing moment, Miyuki couldn't wait anymore she wanted her more than usual causing her to bump her head on the roof of the car making Eleanor chuckle which only made Miyuki a bit more feisty.

-"If you two want to freeze out here be my guest but wouldn't you both want to continue that inside… where it's warm."- Shizuma was knocking at their car window to get their attention they even saw Nagisa giggling behind Shizuma.

-"She has a point."- Eleanor laughed while Miyuki buried her head in Eleanor's shoulder letting out a small chuckle, -"Well let's get inside and continue this upstairs."-

It was a tight fit but the two managed to get out of the car and headed inside the building, pushing the button for the elevator and waited for it to arrive. While in the elevator Miyuki and Shizuma were conversing with each other while Eleanor rested the back of her head on the wall all the while Nagisa herself was looking very drowsy no doubt college has been an exhausting experience.

They opened the door to their home to be greeted by the warm air along with the scented vanilla candles Nagisa loved to have around to make the place feel more like home.

"Home sweet Home." Eleanor hung her jacket inside the closet that was right by the door all the while Miyuki was staring rather lustfully at Eleanor's body while she did some small stretches and how her sweater clung to her body so nicely.

-"Geez Miyuki why don't you take her to your room already."-

-"What!? No I wasn't, I uh…"- Shizuma always managed to catch Miyuki in whatever act she was doing and tease her about it just because she enjoyed seeing her get all embarrassed and Miyuki knew it but it was all in good fun but Shizuma was still right about it, all Miyuki wanted to do was to take her to their room and not let her leave till morning.

-"Is that so, well Miyuki I'm flattered."- Eleanor walked up to Miyuki and inched her face closer till their lips almost touched but before they even met one another Eleanor couldn't help but yawn deeply.

Eleanor buried her head on Miyuki's shoulder near her neck and chuckled softly, -"Gomen, I guess I'm more tired than I thought."-

Miyuki laughed alongside Eleanor, -"That's alright, but I did tell you to go to sleep when you were studying late at night."-

-"Yeah sorry, I just didn't want to fail."- Miyuki ran her fingers through Eleanor's short black hair.

-"So once I get some rest I promise you that I'm all yours for as long as you want."- Eleanor said with a wink.

Eleanor slowly separated from Miyuki and headed towards the couch in their living room, turned on the television and laid down on her side hoping that whatever was on would help put her to sleep.

Shizuma began preparing a meal with Nagisa, Miyuki couldn't get over the fact that Shizuma had started taking classes on how to cook after she nearly set the kitchen on fire and proved herself when she surprised everyone with the best tasting thanksgiving dinner leaving everyone in awe including Nagisa.

Miyuki also started to yawn while she stretched her limbs realizing that she too was tired from everything she had been working on in class and headed right for the couch to cuddle with her angel.

Miyuki crawled right behind Eleanor with her back right on the backrest, and placed her hand on Eleanor's waist.

-"Anything good on?"-

-"No just the news."- Eleanor placed the remote on the arm rest so Miyuki could switch the channel if she wanted too.

Miyuki's hand slid from Eleanor's waist to the hand Eleanor had close to her chest and held it while caressing it with her thumb while Miyuki's free hand started to slowly rub the top of Eleanor's head in a messaging fashion with her fingers.

Hearing Eleanor softly moan told Miyuki that she was feeling very relaxed, -"Miyuki…if you keep doing that it's going to put me to sleep."- Eleanor always loved when Miyuki would do that to her as it was indeed relaxing, it also reminded Eleanor of a time when she was younger and would take naps on the couch while her mother would watch TV and she would do the same thing to her.

-"I thought that was the point."- She cooed softly in Eleanor's ear and after Miyuki said that she felt Eleanor's hand go limp and then started to hear her slowly breathing which told her that her angel had fallen asleep.

It wasn't too long that Miyuki also joined her in a peaceful sleep, Nagisa and Shizuma retreated back into their rooms quietly with their meals so they could watch a movie in their room so as to not disturb them. Nagisa came back to the living room with a blanket to keep them warm and placed it over them, she could only smile as she saw Miyuki instinctively pull Eleanor closer to her softly as they slept.

Nagisa turned off the television in the living room and retreated back into their room where Shizuma was waiting for her to allow her friends to get their much needed rest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Japan, in a large home surround by a miles of beautiful wilderness and more so thanks to the season, Chikaru sat in her living room enjoying a bit of television while her girlfriend Shion was exercising on her treadmill in the adjacent room.

Chikaru let out a long exhale as she relaxed on the couch since she just had a very busy day, after she had graduated from Lulim she immediately enrolled in a university for a degree in teaching and at the same time working as an assistant nurse while also receiving training in the medical field at the same time. Chikaru always had a passion for it but she really looked forward in working with kids once she had her teaching degree and being a doctor was something else she wanted to do as she enjoyed helping others.

Shion on the other hand had been working with her family in a very prestigious law firm at least as her mother's assistant while she continues her education till she can really become a full fledged lawyer. Not much had changed in her life other than going to the same university as Chikaru and having a wonderful life with her.

-"Look at this Shion, the mall is going to have an event tomorrow; maybe we should go and have fun."- There was no reply, only the sounds of running on a machine with some heavy panting.

-"Shion?"- Chikaru walked in the room to see her dear girlfriend working herself to exhaustion on the treadmill.

-"Yeah…love?"- Shion turned to glance at Chikaru, panting heavily. Chikaru wondered if what her mother had told her was still bothering Shion.

-"There's going to be a special at the mall, I thought maybe we could go and have some fun."- Shion didn't stop running, she looked like she was contemplating either she should go or stay.

-"I think… I'm… going to stay here."- She spoke in between breaths as Chikaru rubbed two fingers on her temple.

-"Did my mother really bother you that much?"- Shion didn't reply again and with that Chikaru knew she was right.

-"Shion you can't let what my mother told you affect you like that sweetie."-

Shion met her gaze. -"She called me fat!" Chikaru couldn't help but giggle at her sensitive girlfriend.

It wasn't too long ago when Chikaru's parents invited the both of them to a family dinner. Everything was going fine, until her mother commented that Shion looked like she gained a few pounds. Chikaru didn't think shion would take it that far, even though she looked the same in her eyes, Her slim, sexy body didn't look like she gained an ounce at all, but sadly Shion didn't seem think so.

Chikaru pushed the button to make it stop, Shion slowly coming to a halt. She led her beloved girlfriend to the table and made her sit down. Then placed a glass of refreshing water, something Shion didn't hesitate to gulp down in one go.

-"You shouldn't work yourself to death Shion-koi."- Shion panting turned her head to meet her enchanting gaze.

-"But she called me…"- Chikaru placed her finger to her soft lips. -"but you're not love, you shouldn't let what my mother say affect you."- Shion knew she was right, she always has been.

Chikaru sighed, -"Remember what your father called me…"- Shion could see in her eye that she was remembering what had been said that day by Shion's own father, it went to the point that Chikaru was found crying afterwards in Shion's room. Shion was enraged by it that she even lashed out at her own father and it might have got them kicked out for the moment but Shion cared too much for Chikaru to let her father get away with it.

-"Yes…I remember."- Chikaru gave her the kindest smile to her girlfriend. -"But I never let it affect me, I mean it did hurt me a lot but it never stopped me from being who I am."- Shion didn't say anything, Chikaru always knew what to say to her to make her understand, and she was happy to have such an amazing girlfriend.

-"Now come on, take a shower because we're going to go out 'kay"-

-"Right now? Isn't it cold outside."-

-"Yes but I don't think that's a problem right?"- Shion nodded and stood up, her legs feeling like they would detach from her body at any giving moment as she headed towards the bathroom.

Once the door closed, Chikaru sat on the couch in the living room of their large house decorated with small lamp tables and a big screen television in the back along with several pictures of both of them and their families along with several handmade decorative cloths to make the tables look nice. Chikaru always tried her best to have their home looking amazing, as she always had pretty things to set all around their home to make it look nice.

She could hear the water running and figured she should do something to make the time go by. She stood up and headed to the bathroom herself to surprise her unsuspecting girlfriend by joining her in it.

-"Chikaru?!"- Shion pretended to sound surprised but she was never that good at faking it. -"oh come on, I've already seen you like this."- Chikaru giggled her way inside as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

-"Dang it Yaya-baka!"-

Tsubomi sat on a chair as she watched a stunned Yaya as glass was scattered all over the floor. Yaya had accidently dropped a glass of soda on the floor, against Tsubomi's protest to dry her hands first and not hold it with wet hands.  
-"…Don't worry, I'll get it cleaned up"- Tsubomi watched as she picked up the glass shards carefully and decided she should help her baka girlfriend. She mopped the places that didn't have glass all the while scolding Yaya for not listening to her.

-"I keep telling you time and time again, Yaya you should dry your hands first before grabbing anything that's made of glass cause it could slip."- Yaya stuck her tongue at Tsubomi when she wasn't looking at her.

 _-"you would think after three years, my little Tsubomi would be nicer and more tender, but noooo, she's still the same girl who would drive me insane on a daily basis… but you know what, I don't really care about that anymore. I love her with all my heart and I wouldn't want her to change for anything."-_ Yaya smiled at the idea of a gentle Tsubomi, that wouldn't scold her or get mad at her. But she knew that was never bound to happen, Tsubomi noticing the smirk on Yaya's features commented on it.

-"What are you thinking about?"- She asked, snapping Yaya out of her day dream, she paused for bit before saying. -"…You."- She smiled at Tsubomi as she collected the last glass shard. Only three years and Yaya was left speechless at the beautiful woman she was becoming and with quite the body.

-"Eh?"- Tsubomi didn't expect that response not one bit, she figured Yaya would lash back at her or something but Yaya only kept smiling while she finished picking up a few more shards.

-"What do you mean?"- Tsubomi became intrigued as Yaya sighed as she threw away the shards.

-"I don't know where I'd be without you, you know. If didn't have someone who cared about me as much as you I think I would be a complete mess."- Tsubomi's cheeks flushed red. She then felt Yaya's arms embracing her, when she was not noticing. Tsubomi let out a defeated sigh before embracing her baka.

-"You'd probably be more than a mess…"- She kissed Yaya in a deep passionate kiss before pressing their foreheads together.

Yaya took a small step back, feeling an intense sharp pain at her heel. She reeled back her foot in a whimper as she saw a few drops of blood dripping to the floor.

-"Yaya are you okay?!"- Yaya nodded, noticing that she had stepped on a shard she must have overlooked. Tsubomi quickly went and fetched the first aid kit.

-"I can't see…is it bad?"- asked the panicked Yaya. Tsubomi took a look at it noticing it wasn't even bad at all, it looked like a scratch.

-"Yaya it's just a scratch…"-

Her words fell on deaf ears. -"I'm going to die aren't I!"-

Tsubomi rolled her eyes; she then looked at her foot then at Yaya's enchanting hazel eyes which looked very calm as if she wasn't really worried about her wound.

-"Sometimes you can act like such a baka Yaya."- Tsubomi smiled as she went back to bandaging her dear girlfriend's foot.

* * *

The sound of an obnoxious ringing tone abruptly awoke Eleanor from the warmest and comfortable sleep she had ever been in. That same annoying ring tone Eleanor had set up as an alarm clock to wake her up so she wouldn't be late for her exams, that same ring tone she had forgotten to turn off seeing as she was on break now.

Eleanor was about to switch off her phone till she saw it was actually an incoming call from her father and very sluggishly rose to sit up.

She pushed the receiver button and answered, "Hey dad." She replied rather groggy and she could tell that her ringtone also woke up Miyuki as she could hear her breath in loudly and shift slightly to lift herself on her elbow.

"No don't worry dad, I was just waking up." Miyuki could slightly hear Eleanor's father through the phone, while she wrapped her arms around Eleanor's waist.

She heard more mumbling, "What? No way…" Miyuki tilted her head to look at Eleanor, "Oh my god…please tell me you're joking." Miyuki could hear the stress in her voice and sat upright as she held her hand and could feel Eleanor's hands trembling a bit.

"I'll be on the first flight out dad." Eleanor pushed the button to end the call and she looked horrified.

-"Eli what's wrong is everything okay?"- Eleanor didn't say anything.

-"Eli?"- She saw Eleanor's grip tighten as she held her phone.

"My mom is dying…"

End Chapter 1

* * *

So hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter, so i hope you all don't mind that i took some liberties with some of the characters so as to make it work for this story. So anyway I'm back and ready to post more of this story as i'm brainstorming so many things about this piece. See ya guys next time.


	2. Sorrow

Chapter 2: Sorrow

Eleanor was in their room packing her clothes to get ready to catch the flight back to London While Miyuki had finished packing moments earlier and was now waiting for Eleanor. Eleanor hadn't said a word after she told Miyuki what was happening and Miyuki gave her some space considering the horrible news she was just told.

Eleanor had planned to go alone but Miyuki insisted that she would be there with her and after some comforting words they both agreed that it be better to go together.

Miyuki couldn't begin to tell how bad this was affecting Eleanor but just judging by the expression Eleanor wore on her face told her that she was holding back the pain. Miyuki wanted to go inside the room and hold Eleanor but she didn't know if that would be a good time and she surely didn't want to make Eleanor feel uncomfortable though she doubted that would happen.

Shizuma opened the door to her room and from the looks of it she had just woken up and they weren't making any noise so she probably just woke up to drink water. Shizuma was halfway to the faucet till she realized that Miyuki was fully dressed with her suitcase next to her, she turned around as their eyes met.

-"You going somewhere Miyuki?"- Shizuma asked as she reached for a glass.

-"Yes, Eleanor and myself are going to London."- Shizuma poured herself a glass of water and turned to face Miyuki.

-"How come?"-

Miyuki looked towards their room then to Shizuma, -"Eli's mother is dying, she's in the hospital right now."-

-"Nani?"- Shizuma couldn't believe what she just heard, -"What do you mean Eli's mom is dying?"-

Miyuki leaned on the back of the couch, -"I don't know any of the details, that's all Eli told me."-

-"What's dying?"- both Miyuki and Shizuma looked behind her to see Nagisa who was yawning and rubbing one of her eyes.

-"Nagisa…"- Shizuma didn't quite know how to tell her the news but Miyuki took the intuitive and told her.

-"Eli's mom is dying."- Nagisa eyes opened wide upon hearing the news, she couldn't believe what she just heard just like Shizuma.

-"Eeeh! What do you mean she's dying?!"- Nagisa had only met Eleanor's mother on one occasion but during their short meeting Nagisa grew really fond of Eleanor's mother.

Shizuma quickly shushed Nagisa to keep her voice down, -"Shizuma that can't be true can it?"-

-"I'm afraid it is."-

Nagisa face quickly gained a sorrowful expression, -"Shizuma we should go with Eli as well, she's our best friend after all."-

Shizuma looked at Miyuki to see if it would be okay with them, but before Miyuki said a word Eleanor came out of their room with her suitcase.

Nagisa quickly rushed to Eleanor, -"Eli-chan I'm so sorry to hear what happened!"- Nagisa threw her arms around Eleanor, -"if there's anything we can do just name it."- Eleanor returned her hug.

-"Arigato, but I'll be fine."-

-"No you're not Eli-chan, not with something like this!"- Nagisa paused before she finally asked, -"If it's okay we'd like to go with you too."- Eleanor was a bit surprised that she wanted to come along.

-"We're all friends and we always stick together."- That was true; the four of them would always be there for one another.

Eleanor smiled, -"You don't have to ask, and you know I'll always welcome you girls coming with me."-

Nagisa quickly smiled, -"Arigato, I'll go pack right now!"- She quickly ran back to her room but not before she grabbed Shizuma and dragged her in there with her. While packing Shizuma quickly decided to call the airport and buy a couple of tickets to go to London and luckily, they got the same flight as Eleanor and right behind her seats no less.

Miyuki could hear Nagisa quickly packing with Shizuma telling Nagisa to slow down but always said they had no time to slow down, however Miyuki turned to look at Eleanor was leaning on the couch next to her and she looked awful.

She held her hand, -"How are you doing Eli? You haven't said a word."-

Eleanor exhaled, "I don't know, I feel terrible, I mean I just spoke with her four days ago, she sounded so fine and now…" Eleanor stopped herself, "Miyuki I don't want my mother to—"

Miyuki placed two fingers on her lips, -"Don't say that Eli, I'm sure your mother is going to pull through just fine you'll see."-

"I know she will but what if—"

-"Eli you mustn't think like that."- Miyuki placed her arm on Eleanor's shoulders and softly pulled her towards her, -"Your mother is going to be fine, trust me."-

A knock at the front door was heard before Eleanor could reply; she slowly pulled herself from Miyuki having wanted to stay in her embrace a little longer.

"Yaya?"

Yaya stood by her door with a grin from ear to ear, -"Eli I've missed you!"- She threw her arms around Eleanor.

"We just saw each other yesterday."

Yaya still had a grip on Eleanor, -"but that was a long wait without my best friend."-

Once Yaya released her grip from Eleanor she could see the despair in her face.

-"Eli what's wrong you look horrible, are you sick?"-

Eleanor let out a long exhale and told Yaya everything that was happening, how her father had informed her about her mother that was ill and probably dying.

-"Oh my god Eli I'm so sorry, that's so horrible."- Yaya took Eleanor in her arms again.

"I'm going back home, I have to see how my mum is doing."

-"Eli if it's alright I'd like to go with you."- Yaya then added, -"Tsubomi and myself don't have school for a while; we can accompany you if you'll have us."-

"Of course Yaya."

-"Arigato, we'll try to catch the next flight out okay Eli"-

Eleanor nodded, "We have to get going now Yaya I'll see you later."

Once Nagisa came out with Shizuma, Eleanor gave Yaya another hug and the four of them exited their apartment and started heading to the airport while Yaya went back to her apartment to get everything ready and try to get some plane tickets for the next flight.

* * *

The flight was a slow and quiet one, while everyone on board chatted quietly amongst themselves; Eleanor sat looking out the window in a daze. Shizuma had been talking with Nagisa and Miyuki as they were seated right behind them, Eleanor however hadn't uttered a single word since after she spoke with Yaya. All three of them tried to get Eleanor to talk with them but Eleanor couldn't bring herself to say anything since she was constantly worrying for her mother.

Eleanor rested the side of her head on the glass window, feeling the cold pane of glass against her warm skin as she stared out the window.

-"Eli, you alright?"- Eleanor didn't say anything she only kept staring out the window, -"Eli please talk to me."-

"What?" Her response was cold, it even surprised Miyuki but she didn't let it bother her considering how she was feeling at the moment.

-"Eli talk to me, you haven't said a single thing."-

Eleanor didn't turn to look at her, "And say what?" She continued, "What can I say? That I'm feeling extremely horrible, that I don't even know if my mom is gonna make it and I can't do anything about it. My mum and dad are the only people I have; I don't have any other family…" Miyuki remembered Eleanor telling her that exact thing in the past, her family didn't have any sort of extended family since all of them had passed away before Eleanor had been born and she didn't have cousins or anything of the sort.

"To know that my mum is in a hospital right with doctors probably telling her she is going to be alright." Eleanor clenched her fists, "But I know they would be lying…and she'd be lying in that bed with tubes up her nose!" Her voice rose to an angrier tone, "The worst thing is I don't even know if they can save her!" She slammed her fist on the side gaining a few glances from other passengers but quickly resumed doing what they were doing.

Eleanor turned her head, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Miyuki, "I don't want her to die. I don't want to see my mother like that..." She clung on to Miyuki who took her in a warm embrace.

Miyuki didn't know what to say, what could she say? There was probably nothing she could tell her angel to ease her troubled soul but being there for her helped as she held her in her arms. Miyuki held onto Eleanor for the rest of the flight and she could only pray for Eleanor and her mother to be alright, she didn't want Eleanor to endure anymore torment like this.

* * *

Their plane had finally landed in London airport and everyone slowly exited the plane, picking up their belongings and making their way where they could wait. Eleanor slowly descended the stairs to wait by the small food court for her father as she sent him a message that they finally made it to London.

Eleanor sat on stool hunched over the table with her arms crossed on it as Miyuki sat next to her as did all her friends, there was a bit of small talk here and there but there was none from Eleanor. It was not that Eleanor didn't want to talk but rather she didn't even know what to say or how she could even be able to carry a conversation with her current situation so she tried to avoid talking though it did make her feel even worse because Miyuki would try to talk to her and Eleanor would sometimes not say a thing at all.

Miyuki could see how horrible Eleanor looked as she sat there hunched over the table with the small bottle of water that she hasn't touched since she got it. She gave Eleanor her space but now she was beginning to worry ever more so then usual and she wrapped her arm around her and held Eleanor's hand with her free hand.

-"Hey, you okay?"- Eleanor didn't say anything, Miyuki softly sighed, -"Gomen, that was a dumb question."-

Eleanor shifted her gaze to look at Miyuki, "No…I'm sorry." Miyuki was a bit surprised that she responded after a while.

-"For what?"- She asked.

"For snapping at you earlier, I shouldn't have done that."

Miyuki shook her head, -"It's alright Eli, you have every right to be upset."-

Eleanor gripped Miyuki's hand, "But not at you. It's just I've always seen my mother as a super hero. I know it sounds a bit silly but that's how I always saw her. I mean when I was little she did everything with me just like my dad. Whenever I was sick she would always be there for me." Eleanor fully turned her head to Miyuki, "And I could never picture my mum getting sick. I remember when I had a really bad fever and my mum quickly ended her shift at her company and quickly came back home to see how I was."

Eleanor chuckled, "She must have stayed there in my room all day and night helping me get better, and I must have passed out because when I woke up she was asleep next to me, she's the best mother I could've hoped for."

-"It's beautiful that you hold your mother that close to you."- Eleanor moved her stool closer to Miyuki so she could be closer to her.

"I always have…My mum and dad are my heroes and now…" Eleanor paused not wanting to say the rest.

-"Hey I'm sure your mother will be all right and it'll be like old times again."-

"I would hope so."

Miyuki nodded, -"If your mother is as strong as you say she is, then I'm sure that she will fight whatever is plaguing her and overcome it."-

"It's just that I'm afraid." Miyuki looked at Eleanor, "I'm afraid for my mum, what if she…" Miyuki softly hushed Eleanor.

-"Let's not talk about that okay Eli."-

-"Besides I'm sure your mom will kick butt like usual!"- Both Eleanor and Miyuki turned to see Nagisa with a confident look in her eyes.

-"Trust me; your mom will be up and about in no time."- Nagisa had a lot of confidence in her voice, -"I have to agree with Nagisa as well Eli, she'll pull through."- Shizuma added

Everyone grouped up to give Eleanor a hug, "Thanks girls." Eleanor was happy to have friends like them and she considered herself lucky to have them.

A bit of time had passed by till Eleanor felt a firm hand on her shoulder and spun around to see her, "Dad."

"Hey there kiddo."

Eleanor quickly stood from her seat to hug her father, "How bad is it?"

"I don't know the doctors wouldn't tell me."

Eleanor looked at him, "What do you mean they wouldn't tell you?"

Henry sighed, "I'm pretty sure your mother told them not to tell me so I wouldn't worry."

Eleanor softly exhaled, "Sounds like mum alright."

"Well now I didn't know you were bringing company Eli."

Eleanor saw her dad noticing her friends, "Yeah sorry I forgot to tell you."

"That's quite alright kiddo, and I see you brought your girlfriend too."

Miyuki stepped closer and shook his hand, "It's nice to see you again though I wish under better circumstances, I'm truly sorry to hear about Elena."

"Please Miyuki you can just call me Henry no need to be so polite, but thank you I wasn't really told how she's doing but I fear the worst."

"Dad please don't say that."

Henry inhaled and then exhaled, "Your right, I shouldn't be thinking like that so come on I have the car ready outside though it might be a bit cramped so I hope all your luggage will fit." Shizuma and Nagisa both greeted Eleanor's father, as well as wish for Elena's recovery and with that everyone hopped in his black Mercedes and took off to the hospital.

* * *

The car pulled over in a large parking space for visitors right next to the hospital. Everyone stepped outside the car except for Eleanor who wanted a bit of time to prepare herself mentally; she just didn't want to accept what was going on.

-"Eli?"- Miyuki called out to her.

"Yeah, I know…I'm coming." Eleanor spoke softly.

Eleanor exited the already open car door and walked towards the hospital, holding Miyuki's hand all the way there. They pulled open the entrance doors and walked in to be greeted by the smell of disinfectants and anesthetics and Eleanor could also feel how sickness lingered within its walls and she couldn't stand it. Along with the eggshell white corridors of the building, it was sickening to Eleanor's stomach knowing her mother was in here and not knowing how she was doing was agonizing for her.

Her father approached one of the ladies at the desk to ask about her mother and were quickly directed towards the elevator to ride it up towards the floor where her mother was at. Eleanor rode the elevator in silence while her friends talked quietly with her father to make him feel a little more at ease.

The elevator doors finally slid open and the group stepped out and approached one of the desks that was in the middle and asked for Henry's wife. The doctors looked at each other before they told them that they were only allowing one person at a time to see her and even though they all wanted to go together, sadly they could not.

Both Shizuma and Nagisa entered Elena's hospital room one at a time to see how she was faring and to wish her the best till it was only Miyuki and Eleanor that were left to see how she was doing.

Miyuki inhaled deeply, opened the door and walked in.

"How come you haven't gone in there dad?" Eleanor asked as Miyuki closed the door behind her.

"I've been with your mother all week, plus this morning before I went to go get you, I've never left her side not once." He explained.

"What!?" Eleanor looked at her father as her voice rose, "You mean she's been ill this whole week, and you didn't even tell me sooner!?"

Henry sat down, "Your mother made me promise not to tell you, she didn't want to worry you."

"Not to worry me!? This whole time she was sick and no one told me anything, I should have been here sooner!" Eleanor placed a hand over her head and exhaled, "Dad, I really wish you told me."

Henry looked at his daughter, "Your mother was hoping this would be nothing but then the doctors wouldn't tell me anything and then she made promise not to tell you yet."

"You still should have told me, do you have any idea how I've been feeling about all this?"

"I know, and yes I should have told you but it still wouldn't have been any easier." Eleanor took a seat next to her father and her friends.

"You think she'll be okay?"

Henry placed his hand on top of his daughter, "I don't know kiddo, I don't know."

Shortly after they all turned their attention to the door opening and Miyuki stepping out who was wiping a few tears from her eyes as she stepped out.

Eleanor immediately stood up, "How is she?"

-"You should go see her."- That was all Miyuki managed to say.

Miyuki sat in the seat Eleanor was just sitting in and hung her head a bit low, and it couldn't make Eleanor feel any worse. Eleanor walked towards the door and slowly turned the knob hoping that everything will be alright, she opened the door and walked in.

Eleanor closed the door behind her, "Hey you." Her mother called out weakly with a tender smile on her face, and hearing those simple words and how weak she sounded, Eleanor's heart just dropped.

Eleanor walked slowly to her mother's side, "Hey mum."

"I was wondering when you'd get here darling." Eleanor stood next to her mother and held her hand, Eleanor couldn't stand looking at her mother hooked up to so many machines.

"I came as soon as dad told me." Eleanor gripped her mother's hand.

"I'm glad you came."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Eleanor asked,

"Would it have really mattered sweetie."

"It matters to me." she sniffed, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Her mother laughed softly, "You always did worry a lot."

"You and dad are all I have."

Elena smiled at her daughter, "Well before, but now you have that wonderful girlfriend of yours and all your friends."

"Still…it's hard seeing you like this. I don't want to see you like this..."

Elena chuckled, "Don't be, it doesn't hurt if that's what's bothering you."

"You're not just lying to me to make me feel better."

Elena shook her head, "No, it really doesn't hurt. But I did want to give you something, I had your father bring it for me." Elena shifted her body and reached for a small box next to her, "Here I want you to have this." Elena weakly handed the small box to Eleanor.

"What is it?"

Elena only smiled, "You'll find out later." Eleanor held her mother's hand tighter; they continued to talk for a bit, "I have no regrets Eli, none at all."

Eleanor looked at her mother, "Mum don't say that." she caressed her mother's face.

"No its true, but I'll be honest there is only one regret." Eleanor eyes began to water, "My only regret is that I won't be there to see your wedding with Miyuki."

"Mom please…"

"Because I know that you and Miyuki are perfect for each other, and there is no doubt in my mind that you two are going to get married, you both deserve each other," Elena placed her hand on Eleanor's cheek, "My little girl is all grown up, and you have no idea how proud I am of you, of the woman you've become, I couldn't have had such an amazing daughter."

"I should have visited more often."

Elena giggled softly but coughed soon after which tore Eleanor's heart, "Visited more often? I believe you did visit all the time and very frequently you have nothing to feel bad about." Elena held her hand, "Can you promise me something Eli?" Eleanor nodded her head, "Watch your father for me, I have a feeling this might hit him harder then he thinks." Eleanor's heart stopped.

"Mum come on, you know that's not true besides the doctors told me you are gonna be okay and you'll finally be able to leave this place." Elena closed her eyes and weakly laughed.

"You never were a good liar." Eleanor buried her head on her mother's shoulder and hugged her tightly as Elena wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I love you Eli, never stop being who you are and I'll always be watching over you." Eleanor was trying hard to fight the tears back but in the end, it failed.

"I love you mum."

* * *

The door finally opened and everyone that was sitting down turned to see Eleanor exit the room, though something was wrong. Eleanor had a horrified expression on her face and her hands were trembling.

"Eli hows your mother?" Henry asked as he stood up and saw he was getting no response from his daughter, he only feared the worst. A doctor that was waiting by the desk saw Eleanor's shocked expression and quickly gathered a small group of nurses and rushed inside Elena's room.

After seeing the doctors rush in, every one stood up and approached Eleanor and Miyuki could only see the sorrow and dread that was overwhelming Eleanor.

-"Eli?"- Eleanor didn't even respond, she wasn't even sure if Eleanor was even listening to what was happening around her. The doctor exited the room, who then approached Henry and told him that his wife had passed away and at first he couldn't believe what he was hearing then he collapsed on his knees and wept for the loss of the woman he loved with all his heart.

Shizuma and Nagisa knelt down next to Henry and attempted to help him while Miyuki was trying to get through to Eleanor. Eleanor however was lost inside her own mind, she was seeing what was happening but she was blocking out all the other noise around her plus a nauseating sensation that kept creeping up her body.

Eleanor ignoring everyone who was calling out to her just slowly started heading for the elevator, walking in disbelief over the fact her own mother had passed away.

Miyuki was about to chase after Eleanor but she heard Shizuma's voice call out to her, -"Miyuki."-

Miyuki turned to see Shizuma who was still holding on to Henry, -"Leave her be, she wants to be alone."-

-"I can't just let her go off on her own!"- Miyuki saw the elevator doors close with Eleanor in it.

-"She'll be okay; she just needs to be alone."- Nagisa turned to Miyuki, -"I know it hurts to not be there for her but trust Shizuma on this, Eli needs to be alone."- It still didn't convince Miyuki that she should let Eleanor go off on her own, she was worried in case something were to happen to her.

Eleanor opened the doors that led outside and she was unsure of what to do anymore but she couldn't be inside the hospital anymore. She just started walking in a random direction and kept going, the cold air brushing against her face realizing that her sweater alone really wasn't cutting it. She held her arms and continued walking, passing by people who were on their way for their own agendas and walking past many buildings.

She must have walked for hours as Eleanor was completely unaware of time and wasn't keeping track of it. She stopped in front a building and upon inspection it was a local pub her parents would come from time to time and Eleanor had only came here once to find her parents, so without a destination in mind she entered it. Her cold skin was met with a warm atmosphere that felt soothing and judging by the looks of it, it seemed like a calm place to just sit down and have a drink.

Eleanor took a seat on one of the stools, crossed her arms on the table and buried her chin within them. She sat there for an hour and the pub owner started taking notice as he walked up to her and see if she was alright.

"Hey there lil'missy." Eleanor's eyes looked up to him without lifting herself from her arms, "You doin alright, can I get you anything." Eleanor shook her head, "Your new around here aren't ya, haven't seen you in here." She didn't say anything but lower her gaze, "Not one for talking eh? Well don't you worry this is a very friendly place." The man leaned against the table, "If you need anything let me know."

Eleanor was feeling a bit thirsty now that she thought about it, so she looked at him again, "Do you have anything non alcoholic?" Though she was highly tempted to order herself a really strong drink but she wasn't about to start as she had never drank alcohol before in her life.

the man turned around surprised but with a smile, "She speaks after all." He chuckled warmly, "The only thing we have is water and ginger ale."

Eleanor raised herself a bit, "Ginger ale please."

"Sure thing miss." He reached for a glass and poured the drink and handed Eleanor the glass.

"So where you from miss?"

Eleanor took a sip, "I grew up here."

"Ah a local, I've never seen you here before, first time in a pub?" Eleanor nodded, "I'm Steve by the way and if there's anything you need just let me know." He extended his hand and Eleanor reached out to shake his hand while introducing herself.

After Steve went to attend to his other patrons, Eleanor sat on her own keeping to herself and not bothering anyone while she looked around. She finished her drink quickly and decided either she should leave or stay a bit longer or at least till Steve came back and handed her another glass of ginger ale.

"On the house." Eleanor looked a bit confused and he took notice, "Well I can tell that something is really making you sad, so it's the least I can do."

"Thank you."

He leaned against the bar, "May I ask what's troubling you."

"My mother died today."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear, it's never easy I understand that well myself." After a small conversation he left into the back room leaving Eleanor alone.

As she sat there, she finally noticed that something was pressing against her thigh and she reached inside her pocket pulling out the small box that her mother gave her. She placed it on the table and decided whether or not she should open it and truthfully she really didn't want too.

Eleanor put her hands around the box and ran her thumbs against it but before she could open it someone sat down next to her.

-"Here you are."-

Eleanor looked next to her to see, "Miyuki." she eyed the half filled glass of liquid.

"It's not beer."

Miyuki put it down, she reached out and held Eleanor's hand, -"You had me so worried Eli; you shouldn't have run off like that."-

Eleanor rested her head on Miyuki's shoulder, "I just needed to be alone, I couldn't take it anymore."

-"Yeah, Shizuma said the same thing."-

Eleanor placed her other hand on top of Miyuki's hand, "I'm sorry to have made you worry but how did you find me?"

-"Your father said you might be here since both him and Elena used to come here often."- Miyuki chuckled, -"I've never felt more like a tourist, asking people where I can find this place."- A small smile formed on Eleanor's face but Miyuki could see it was a forced smile.

-"But how are you feeling Eli?"-

"How am I feeling? Honestly…my heart was just torn out."

-"I can't imagine how horrible this must be for you but your mother wouldn't want you to be like this."-

"Doesn't matter now, she's dead."

Miyuki quickly snapped back, -"Eli! You shouldn't say that!"-

"She didn't keep her promise." Eleanor rubbed her thumb back and forth on Miyuki's hand, "She promised me that she would never leave me… but now I see she was lying."

-"Eli you shouldn't blame your mother, it wasn't her fault this happened."-

Eleanor exhaled, "I know, but I can't help but feel betrayed."

-"You know your mother wouldn't do that to you."-

"I can't help but feel this way."

Miyuki wrapped her arm around Eleanor's shoulder, -"I understand Eli."-

"How's my dad?"

Miyuki lowered her head, -"He was feeling horrible before I left to find you, he said he was heading home, Shizuma and Nagisa are there waiting for us too. Come on Eli, let's go home so you can rest."- They both stood up and Eleanor grabbed the small box and paid for her drink and walked out with Miyuki hand in hand.

"We're gonna have to call a cab though." Miyuki was a bit confused, -"What do you mean? Don't you live here?"-

Eleanor shook her head, "I do live in London but not in the city, sorry if I never mentioned it."

-"Actually I'm a bit surprised."- Eleanor chuckled although Miyuki could tell it was forced she could still see the dread that was still lingering inside Eleanor.

Eleanor managed to stop a cab and paid the man to take her outside the city limits and off they went. They drove a while as the two of them watched everything speed past them and in a moments time they were soon looking at all the dense forest that were next to the roads.

The car soon came to a halt when Eleanor told the man to stop and with a 'thank you' the two girls exited the cab and Miyuki was a bit in awe at her home.

-"You live here?"-

Eleanor nodded, "Yup, my parents love the solitude a forest brings and they very much enjoy how quiet it is here." Her home was a very large mansion type home surrounded by a lush and dense wilderness now covered by the red leaves of the season and like Eleanor had told Miyuki before, Miyuki's home was a lot bigger then Eleanor's but she didn't really mind despite it being a large home, Eleanor and her family didn't really use much of the space but none the less it was still a big home for just them three.

Miyuki had to admit, she'd never once been in Eleanor's home, sadly because whenever Eleanor would visit her parents Miyuki was unable to come with her due to either having exams or having to study or important family business.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Eleanor took Miyuki by her hand and started their walk along the road to Eleanor's mansion.

End Chapter 2


	3. A Painful Struggle

Chapter 3: A Painful Struggle

Eleanor listened to the priest as he spoke kind words for her mother and seeing the few people that had gathered for Elena, friends and few people from her company and most of all her father and herself with her friends. Still Eleanor couldn't feel any worse then she already was seeing everyone crying even if it was quietly but none the less it just made her feel worse, although having Miyuki at her side was more comforting then she thought.

They started lowering Elena's casket into the plot and Eleanor struggled to keep herself composed as she watched it slowly being lowered. Her father was no worse than Eleanor, even watching her father cry was a bit too much to see. Shizuma and Nagisa however were in the same situation, Elena had been such an amazing friend to the both of them and whenever they saw each other they would drag Eleanor and Miyuki with them to have a bit of fun, sometimes even her father much to everyone's amusement.

This was no harder on Miyuki then it was for Eleanor, Elena had always been a great person to be around with. Even when it came to surprising Eleanor with a birthday party, Miyuki would call Elena and together they would plan an awesome night for all of them. Glancing at Eleanor, Miyuki could see Eleanor was really keeping herself from crying and Miyuki felt awful for her. Although she knew sooner or later this was going to catch up to Eleanor but she couldn't blame her, she wanted to be strong for her mother.

Eleanor spent some time near her mother's grave stone after everyone had left while Miyuki stood behind her just in case she needed her. Eleanor took a few steps closer to the tombstone and laid some roses that she had been carrying for Elena in front of it.

Eleanor walked back towards Miyuki, "Let's go." Her voice filled with sorrow.

Miyuki held Eleanor close to her as they walked back to her father's car where her friends were waiting for them. They entered the vehicle and began driving back home, no one saying a thing but Nagisa however felt terrible, she could only imagine how this was killing Eleanor.

-"Eli-chan…are you okay."-

Eleanor looked up to Nagisa, "No."

-"You haven't said anything since yesterday."-

She gazed at Eleanor with concern, "What is there to say?"

-"It's alright to vent out everything your feeling."- Shizuma added, -"Yeah Eli, don't hold it in."- Nagisa placed her hand on Eli's knee.

Eleanor said nothing, -"Eli you know I'm here for you."- Miyuki softly told Eleanor. Eleanor instead laid her head on Miyuki and not that she didn't want too but she really didn't feel like talking about it just yet even though there so many things she just needed to scream out. Eleanor glanced at her dad and saw he wasn't doing too well either and she reached out and grabbed her father's hand making him quickly glance at his daughter who then smiled at her.

* * *

Once the car was parked in Henry's rather large garage everyone went inside their home to try and ease their pain for the person they all lost. They spent almost all day trying to make everyone feel better or at least trying to lighten the mood and before they knew it night had befallen them quickly and everyone had gathered in the living room to watch a bit of television but everyone was still distracted, and no one had said a word.

Nagisa was the first to break the tension mainly because she just had to ask, "Mr. Raynsford, why is your garage so huge?"

He looked at her and said, "Well I have quite the collection of vintage and modern cars one of which belongs to Eli."

"I don't see any of the cars in here."

Henry gave a crooked smile, "Well they are all in the shop having a bit of maintenance done."

"Ooh, I actually thought you had those big monster trucks stored in there." Nagisa quickly began to think about what she said, "On second thought, no not monster trucks that would be scary if they came to life and started scaring people." Nagisa held herself and shivered a bit making everyone laugh a little bit.

"You know Nagisa, my wife had a similar fear." Henry began, "I remember when we first met that she had an intense fear of the dark," He chuckled, "Well she still did, it was cute whenever the lights would go off and she would hold on to me till the lights came back on."

"Really?" Shizuma asked smiling thinking that it was cute of Elena,

"Yes, Even if I had to get up to do something she wouldn't let me go."

"That's so cute." Nagisa giggled,

"And mum would snuggle with me if there was another power outage and dad was at work." Eleanor added smiling at memory.

"Aw that's so adorable Eli." Miyuki embraced Eleanor from behind. Henry began to tell a couple of stories about his wife, things some of them didn't know and others that were funny while some were a bit embarrassing for Eleanor. Even though the stories were making were making everyone feel better in honoring Elena's memory, Eleanor still felt horrible as she just kept up a happy façade to please her friends.

Without saying anything Eleanor stood up and headed upstairs to her room unable to hear anymore stories without bursting into tears.

"Eli where are you doing?" Miyuki called out, "I'm just going to the bathroom." She lied; Eleanor instead opened the door to her room and leaned against the door after she closed it. Eleanor glanced around the room to spot the unopened box her mother had given her, she couldn't bring herself to open it the few days that she had it with her.

She took it in her hands and looked at it for while wondering what could be in it but at the same time Eleanor didn't want to know.

Eleanor was about to open it when she heard a knock at her door and opened, Eleanor saw Miyuki coming in.

-"I knew you'd be here."- Eleanor said nothing, -"I've known you long enough to know when you're lying about going somewhere."- Miyuki chuckled warmly as she took a seat next to Eleanor.

"I couldn't stay there anymore."

-"I figured as much."-

Eleanor gripped the box, "It's still so hard to accept this."

-"I don't blame you Eli."-

Eleanor reached out for Miyuki's hand, "How do you even prepare for something like this? To have someone you've known all your life just taken from you."

-"You can't sadly…"-

Eleanor hung her head, "I miss her."

-"I know Eli, but just remember that your mother wants you to be happy and if you always keep her in your heart then she'll always be with you."- Eleanor looked at Miyuki how she had a loving smile across her across her face.

"Thank you."

Miyuki drew Eleanor closer to her, -"You know I still can't get over how much space you have in your room."- Miyuki tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"All this room and I'm not really sure what to do with it." Eleanor attempted to sound better.

-"I'll tell you this, it's larger then my room back at home."-

"I actually thought your room would be larger."

Miyuki only giggled, -"I wish I had this much space."-

"Really? What would you even do?"

-"I can think of a few things."- Miyuki began giving Eleanor a list of things she would use the extra space for and Eleanor was surprised that she didn't think of some of those things herself. Even though Eleanor still felt awful over her mother's passing, she couldn't be happier that Miyuki was helping her feel better even if it was a little, it still meant so much for Eleanor.

"Miyuki thank you, you have no idea how happy you make."

Miyuki shook her head, -"It pains me to see you hurt Eli, so if I can help you feel better then I'll do whatever it takes."-

"You have no idea how much I love you." Miyuki caressed Eleanor's face, -"As I love you."- They pressed their foreheads together and held each other.

-"Hey Eli I've been meaning to ask you, what's that?"- Eleanor followed Miyuki's gaze who was staring at the box she still had clutched in her hand.

"My mum gave this to me…"-

-"What's in it?"-

"I don't know, I haven't opened." Eleanor paused, "I'm not sure if I can open it though."

-"That's alright Eli, it's your mothers gift to you after all."-

Miyuki smiled, -"Are you ready to join everyone Eli?"- Eleanor nodded, "Yeah." Miyuki took Eleanor's hand and led her out the door and back to the large living room downstairs to rejoin their friends and Henry.

* * *

The night grew longer and everyone was starting to feel weary, Henry led Shizuma and Nagisa to the guest bedroom they would be staying in while Miyuki followed Eleanor since she would be sleeping in the same room with her.

"Even the guest bedroom is sooo huge." Nagisa ran to the center of the room and spun herself slowly looking at the whole room in awe.

"No kidding." Shizuma added and it reminded her of her own home with its large rooms and at the same time Miyuki's own home had its fair share of large rooms.

"I hope you girls will be comfortable here." Nagisa thanked Henry as did Shizuma and with that Henry retreated back to the living room as he wasn't really feeling sleepy.

Eleanor entered her room with Miyuki following behind her, and Eleanor was startled by the vibration on her phone.

"That sucks." Eleanor looked at the message she had received.

-"What's wrong?"-

"Yaya's flight was cancelled due to weather problems. That's why she couldn't make it."

Miyuki sat on the bed, -"That does suck."-

"But she said she'll be on the next one." Eleanor laid down on the bed facing the ceiling,

-"That's good to know she'll be coming soon."- Eleanor needed her best friend there to help her.

"Are you tired?" Miyuki finished putting on her sleeping clothes which this time instead of pants were now shorts and a loose T shirt.

-"A bit, you?"-

Eleanor flipped over onto her stomach, "No…" she rose to her feet.

"I'll be back." Eleanor left the room and headed downstairs to the living room where her father was still sitting.

"Dad." Her presence startling him, "Geez kiddo, you scared me." He laughed as he said that.

"Not feeling tired either huh?"

He shook his head as he took another drink of his whiskey, "It's not the same in that room anymore."

"I know what you mean."

He took another sip, "With Elena not here with me anymore, I'm not sure how I can even go back in there with so many memories." Eleanor let her father continue, "Everything in there reminds me of your mother, the makeup stand, her clothes, and those small games she kept with her or the emergency snacks she kept in her nightstand." He chuckled on the last one.

Though Eleanor could hear his voice break, "Dad you don't have to do that to yourself."

"Yeah I know I can't help it kiddo, I love her."

Eleanor sat closer to her dad, "I love mum too, and this isn't easy on me either."

Henry offered a glass of whiskey to his daughter one which she politely turned down, "You never did like it did you."

Eleanor chuckled softly, "No."

"I remember when you wanted just a taste of it; Elena did not let me hear the end of that one." He laughed, "Yeah, she was all over me too about it."

"It tasted horrible." They both laughed, "Remember when mum had to rescue you from that small little fire you started in the kitchen when you tried to surprise her."

"Yeah, I started taking cooking lessons after that one."

Eleanor then added, "But mum still loved that you tried to do something nice for her."

"Yeah, I believe we went out after we put out the fire."

"Or what about that ornament you tried making for your mother on Mother's day."

Eleanor covered her eyes, "Don't remind me." They both started laughing.

"I dropped it on the way to giving it to her and it shattered," Eleanor could feel herself wanting to cry, "And then she comes in and helps me pick up the pieces."

"You must have been at least ten."

Eleanor replied with a 'Yeah', "Then we glued it back together and I gave it to her.

"After you stopped crying that you dropped it."

"Hey I felt horrible for dropping mums present."

Henry saw a tear streaming down Eleanor's face, "Your mother still loved it, she even put it up on her desk at work."

Eleanor couldn't contain herself anymore, "I miss her." Eleanor began to cry heavily, everything she tried so hard to contain was finally coming out.

Henry too couldn't fight them back any longer and began to cry as well, "As do I kiddo." He held onto his crying daughter as he wept tears of his own for the woman they both loved with all their hearts.

* * *

Eleanor walked back inside her room, she looked around and saw Miyuki looking at something on her mirror stand. She softly walked behind Miyuki and embraced her, a soft gasp escaping Miyuki as she felt Eleanor's arms around her waist.

-"You startled me."-

Eleanor gently buried her chin on Miyuki's collar bone so their cheeks could touch, "Sorry didn't mean too."

Miyuki raised one of her arms to caress Eleanor's face, -"Why didn't you tell me you wrote your own music."- Eleanor looked at what Miyuki was staring at.

The guitar tabs she had made a long time ago but had stopped, "To be honest I completely forgot about them."

-"No lyrics?"-

Eleanor laughed softly, "You know me Miyuki, I can't sing or dance." Miyuki continued to cycle through the numerous sheets Eleanor had piled up.

-"You wrote a lot of them."-

Eleanor nodded, "I can teach you how to read it."-

Miyuki giggled, -"You can try but I doubt I'll get it."- Eleanor laughed alongside Miyuki, "It's quite easy once you get the hang of it."

Miyuki then pulled out another sheet but this one was unfinished, -"Hey Eli."- Eleanor had her eyes closed but responded with an 'hmm' to let Miyuki know she was listening.

-"Why is this one not finished?"-

Eleanor opened her eyes and upon seeing it her heart sank, "That's the one my mum and I were doing together."

Miyuki quickly turned her head, -"Eli I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."-

Eleanor shook her head, "No it's alright."

"We never could figure out how to continue past this part." Eleanor smiled as she pointed at the section of the song, "We both had a lot of conflicting ideas."

-"Why don't you finish it Eli?"-

Eleanor closed her eyes and held Miyuki closer to her, "I wouldn't know how."

Miyuki guided Eleanor back to bed and they both laid down next to each other.

"I can't say I'm feeling better," Eleanor began, "Not having my mum with me anymore, it's been hard to deal with," She turned her head to look at Miyuki, "But at least I have you here with me." Eleanor grabbed Miyuki's hand and intertwined their fingers.

-"And I'll always be there for you."- Eleanor reached towards her lamp table next to her bed and grabbed the small the box.

"Miyuki…" Miyuki already knowing what Eleanor was going to ask said, -"Of course."-

Miyuki reached for the top of the box as Eleanor held it firmly, in a simple motion Miyuki lifted the lid of the box and they both looked inside.

* * *

Nagisa and Shizuma had been a little restless and were unable to sleep even after being awake way past midnight. Nagisa and Shizuma were watching a bit of television in their room in Eleanor's home, as Nagisa was brushing Shizuma's long luscious silver hair.

-"What are we watching?"- Nagisa asked never taking her eyes off Shizuma's hair, -"Not sure, I was just flipping channels and this show was on."-

Nagisa continued to brush Shizuma's hair, -"It's actually pretty funny…OW!"- Shizuma rubbed the back of her head.

-"Sorry, you had a nasty tangle in your hair."-

Shizuma looked at Nagisa, -"You don't have to rip my hair."-

Nagisa rolled her eyes, -"I didn't rip your hair silly."- Shizuma laughed, -"Can't I at least make it look dramatic."- Nagisa revealed a smile of her own as she tried to contain her giggles.

-"Hey my turn."- Shizuma grabbed Nagisa and shifted positions and began brushing her hair now.

-"Sorry but it's not my fault you have such long hair…and beautiful hair I might add."- Shizuma planted a kiss on Nagisa's lips.

-"Why don't you let it grow as long as mine."-

-"Eh?"- Nagisa thought for moment, -"I think having that much hair would drive me insane."- She laughed

-"Aww, you might look even cuter with it."- She teased as she continued to brush Nagisa's hair.

-"This show is actually funny."-

Despite Nagisa having a fair length of her hair, her red locks had no sign of tangles or knots and Shizuma was amazed at how well she maintained her hair. Shizuma herself struggled to keep her hair nice and free from tangles but sadly that was a never ending battle with her length of hair, somehow it would find some way to get a few tangles but she never had a problem anymore since Nagisa loves to brush her long silver hair.

Once Shizuma was done, she put the brush down and held onto Nagisa as they both watched the television having a few moments of laughter every now and then. Nagisa however had Eleanor on her mind; she couldn't begin to imagine how not having a mother anymore was doing to her mind. Nagisa couldn't picture losing her own mother, the mere thought alone made her feel awful and sent a chill down her spine.

-"What's on your mind my cute Nagisa."- Nagisa leaned back onto Shizuma who continued to hold her gently.

-"Eli-chan."- She began, -"I just feel so bad for her, she just lost her mom."- A wave of sorrow also hit Shizuma.

-"Yeah, did you see how she looked at the funeral; it broke my heart just looking at her and knowing I couldn't do anything made it worse."-

-"Same here, we have to help her somehow."-

Nagisa held Shizuma's hand, -"Agreed, but how?"-

-"I don't know. How do you cheer up someone when a person they loved passes away?"-

Shizuma thought for while, -"Being there for her."- Nagisa nodded, -"True."-

Nagisa bolted upwards, -"I got it, we have to make a day just for Eleanor, and give her the time of her life."-

Shizuma crossed her arms, -"It's a good plan, but she just lost her mother it might not be a good time."- Nagisa slumped back down and pouted.

-"But it's a wonderful thought Nagisa."- Nagisa laid her head on Shizuma's chest, -"Hmm, how about we start small."- Shizuma suggested.

-"What do you mean?"- Shizuma lifted Nagisa's chin so their eyes would lock, -"Well I'm not saying let's not give her a really good time yet but we can do small things to cheer her up slowly but surely."-

-"Are you sure? What if Eli starts to feel horrible."- Shizuma gave a low 'hmm', -"One thing at a time my little Nagisa."-

-"But I promise you that we won't let her feel terrible anymore."- Nagisa's head perked up, -"Hey I forgot Yaya-chan is also coming."-

-"You see, with all three of us we can help Eleanor out."- Nagisa shifted her body to hug Shizuma tightly, -"And Eli won't be sad anymore!"- She exclaimed happily.

Shizuma laughed quietly, -"keep your voice down my cute little Nagisa, you'll wake everyone up."- Nagisa covered her mouth.

Shizuma took Nagisa's hands and moved them away to expose her lips and slowly made her way towards Nagisa and gave her a loving kiss.

* * *

End Chapter 3


	4. Recovering

Chapter 4: Recovering

"…May your soul rest in peace, And find happiness wherever you go."

Yaya held her hands together in prayer as Tsubomi did the same in front of Elena's tombstone. Eleanor stood behind them as they prayed; it had only been a few hours since Eleanor had picked them up from the airport and wished to pay their respects.

They rose to their feet and slowly backed up towards Eleanor, -"Elena was such a wonderful person to be around with."-

-"Yes she was."- Tsubomi added, "A great mum too." Eleanor followed up.

They walked back to Eleanor's car, Miyuki was unable to join them as Shizuma requested her help with something and Eleanor didn't mind. Eleanor had to wake up a little earlier than usual to go pick up her friends and boy was she happy to see Yaya there in the airport who quickly hugged Eleanor upon seeing her.

-"I'm truly sorry for your loss Eli."- Yaya placed her hand on Eleanor's shoulder as they walked, -"Have you been okay Eli?"- Tsubomi asked.

"This hasn't been easy." Eleanor opened the car door and unlocked the rest of the doors for her friends to get in, "Sometimes I still can't get over that she's gone."

-"I can't imagine what that's like."- Eleanor started the car and began driving back home.

"Sometimes I think that this is just a dream and that I'll be waking up soon and my mom would be there, completely fine."

-"Your mother will always be with you Eli."- Tsubomi placed her hand on Eli's shoulder.

"I guess."

After a while of driving they finally reached Eleanor's home and both Yaya and Tsubomi were in awe that they lived in such a serene place.

Yaya turned to Eleanor, -"Eli you never told me you lived in such a beautiful area."-

Eleanor smiled, "You never asked."

Eleanor drove her car into their enormous garage and parked inside near the door that led inside. All three of them exited the car and followed Eleanor as she led them inside her home. Once inside Eleanor hung her leather jacket on the coat rack and showed Yaya and Tsubomi around and then showed them to one of the other guest rooms.

-"Wow Eli even these rooms are so large."- Yaya commented as she looked around the room, -"Yeah, it's amazing."- Tsubomi added.

"That's the same thing Nagisa said." Eleanor opened the door, "Come down when you're ready, everyone's downstairs." She smiled as she exited the room.

* * *

After Eleanor had left Yaya grabbed her bags and started to unload some of their stuff into the drawers while Tsubomi sat in bed deep in her thoughts. Once Yaya finished packing she looked towards Tsubomi and saw that she was looking a bit sad and she knew what she could be thinking about.

-"Thinking about Eli."- Tsubomi snapped out of her thoughts, -"Huh? Yeah…"- Yaya sat down next to her.

Yaya felt Tsubomi's head lay on her shoulder, -"This is just horrible Yaya, I can't imagine what losing a parent is like."-

-"I can't either, but we're gonna be there for her."- Yaya stood up and walked towards the drawer and finished packing the last thing that remained in her suitcase.

There was a knock on their door, Tsubomi stood up to open it.

-"Tsubomi-chan!"- Nagisa threw her arms around her, -"It's so good to see you."- Tsubomi returned the gesture as Nagisa then went up to Yaya and hugged her too.

-"You too Yaya-chan."- Nagisa was truly happy to see them again, -"But We just saw each other a few days ago."- Yaya replied

-"Still, I was wondering when you would arrive."- Yaya leaned on the drawer, -"We would've been here sooner but our first flight was cancelled because of storms if you can believe it."-

-"I'm glad you girls still came."-

Tsubomi walked next to Yaya, -"Of course Nagisa, we can't just leave Eli-senpai like this."-

Nagisa began to tell Yaya how she wants to help Eleanor feel better and cheer her up and said that with the both of them here they can help Eleanor out even more. Yaya was happy with Nagisa's idea and was on board with it as was Tsubomi.

-"I'm glad that you two can help, Eli's already been through so much."-

A sad expression formed on Nagisa's delicate face, -"Yeah I can imagine, but don't you worry Nagisa with all of us here we'll cheer her up."- She reassured Nagisa with a thumbs up.

-"Where is Eli?"- Nagisa asked, -"She was here a while ago."-

-"Maybe she went downstairs."- Nagisa shook her head, -"No we didn't see here."- Yaya gripped her chin with two fingers as she began to think.

-"I'll be back."- Yaya opened to the door, -"Yaya, if you find her try to bring her into the dining room we all made something for her."- Yaya nodded with a smile.

She walked around her home checking various places she could be in, her room, the living room, the small room where they would exercise and no sign of her. Even after the little tour Eleanor had given her, she was still so lost in trying to find her way, it was a miracle she even found those rooms. The last place she didn't check was the garage and she figured maybe Eleanor might be in there.

Yaya opened the door to the garage and she was right Eleanor was in there standing by one of the cars, a black sports car and she was rubbing something in between her thumb and index finger but she couldn't see exactly what it was.

-"Eli what are you doing here on your own?"- Yaya approached Eleanor who was startled out of her trance as she gave Eleanor a gentle hug from behind her though Yaya wished she was taller to be able to hold her better.

"Yaya!" Eleanor quickly turned her head, "You scared me."

Yaya giggled, -"Didn't mean too."-

-"What are you doing?"-

"Nothing really…"

Yaya could see through her words, -"Was this your mother's car?"-

"Yeah, I have so many memories from being in this car." Eleanor smiled, "When I was younger I had trouble falling asleep so my mom would drive us around just talking or telling jokes."

Eleanor closed her eyes, "Then I would just fall asleep after a while." Yaya got closer, "Then my dad would be waiting for us the moment we got back and he would carry me to my room while I slept in his arms."

-"That's adorable."-

Eleanor giggled, "Yeah I suppose so."

-"I can only picture what a little you would look like."- Yaya laughed, -"You were probably so cute."- Eleanor looked away blushing.

Yaya wanted Eleanor to feel better and didn't want her to spend every moment grieving and to remember her mother for all the wonderful things they did together.

-"Come on Eli."- Yaya grabbed Eleanor's hand and pulled her with a yelp as she followed her back inside, "Where are we going?"

-"You'll see."- Yaya walked a fast pace as she led Eleanor inside to the dining room where everyone was waiting. Yaya threw open the doors to the large dining room and pulled Eleanor in front of her as she saw everyone was waiting for her.

-"Eli!"- Everyone exclaimed in unison,

"What's going on?"

-"Everyone told me how horrible you were feeling so we all pitched in an idea to help you feel better Eli."- Eleanor looked at Yaya as she explained and then followed her gaze to see a tasty looking cake on the table.

-"I know it might not seem like much after all that has happened but we wanted to do what we could for you Eli at least to help lift your spirits up."- Tsubomi bore a warming smile as she directed Eleanor to a seat.

"I don't know what to say." Eleanor felt a little conflicted, on one hand she was very happy that her friends went out of their way to do something nice for her but on the other she wasn't sure if she was capable of having a good time to relax.

"Thank you."

Shizuma who had been sitting at the table spoke, -"You should be thanking Miyuki, she did most of it."- Miyuki smiled as Shizuma revealed that she mostly worked on the cake.

Miyuki saw a look of sorrow fill Eleanor's eyes, "I really appreciate what you guys all did, but I don't know if I'm able to do this." Eleanor fiddled with the same object she still had in her hand and quietly left the room leaving everyone speechless.

The pain that lingered in her heart was still fresh, the pain that her mother left in her was still far off from healing, she didn't even understand herself, one moment she's feeling happy to be around her friends and the next she wished to be left alone and these conflicting emotions were eating away at her that she just wanted it to stop.

Miyuki walked in the living and found Eleanor standing by the fireplace, her fingers still rubbing the item in her hand.

-"Eli."-

Eleanor shifted her gaze from the dancing flames to her goddess, "Yeah."

Miyuki took a few steps forward, -"I understand that this may not be the right time, but we all care about you."-

Eleanor exhaled softly, "I know."

-"why don't you come back, everyone really wants to see you a happy."-

Eleanor returned her gaze back to the fire, "I wish it were that easy…but right now I doubt it."

-"It never is, but that never stopped you. You've always been able to come back,"- Eleanor looked at Miyuki again, -"I Remember when Shizuma told me how you were when my father separated us…you were, if not in the same emotional state but you still pulled through."-

"This is different you know that, how I felt after what happened between us and this." Eleanor paused, "…and most times I can't handle it so I just hide it to make everyone else feel better."

Eleanor walked towards Miyuki, grabbed her hand and placed the small item in her hand.

"Keep it, I can't hold on to it…" Miyuki gazed at the small black guitar pick that belonged to her mother, a small slick pick with a rose design on it which had been faded from its time of use and the end of it was scuffed from all the times it was struck on the strings.

That was just one of the items that were in the box Elena left for Eleanor, the other being a key and the bracelet that Elena always wore, while simple items to any other person, these simple items held so many memories that meant so much to Eleanor. Eleanor only took the guitar pick as she couldn't bring herself to take the other two, because the moment Miyuki opened the box and they both looked at its content Eleanor broke down. Miyuki held on to her fragile angel as she tried so hard to keep herself composed but in the end Eleanor couldn't do it she immediately started crying and Miyuki could do nothing but hold on to Eleanor as she cried on her chest.

-"Eli I can't keep this, this belongs to you."-

Eleanor retreated back to the fireplace, "I can't take it, it's just a reminder."

-"More of a reason why you should keep it, something to remember your mother by."-

Eleanor clenched her fist and closed her eyes, "I just can't!"

Miyuki looked at her, she could feel how devastated her heart was just by listening to her, she was just begging to scream it all out but she could see that she was keeping herself from doing so.

-"Let it out."-

Eleanor looked at Miyuki confused, "What?"

-"Everything you've been feeling."-

Eleanor turned her back to Miyuki, "There's nothing for me to let out."

-"You think I don't know you've been holding everything back, you can't keep doing this to yourself."-

Silence. Miyuki saw Eleanor clench her fists. She felt herself losing it.

"You think I'm not mad! Mad at how everything that was so great just fell apart!"

Eleanor felt herself slipping, "Mad that the promise my mother made to me was for nothing, that she's no longer around! It's like everything she ever told me was a lie, Now what the hell am I supposed to do!" She slammed her fist on the table.

"What the hell is my dad supposed to do," she quickly wiped a stray tear but her anger never left her , "This isn't fair!"

-"Life is never fair sadly."- Miyuki gently spoke.

"I know it never is! Nothing ever is! But why us!? Why mom!?" Eleanor tried pacing around but in her rage she flipped over a table, "This is bullshit!" She screamed out.

Miyuki listened to Eleanor calmly as she vented everything that was on her mind, "That's why I'm mad that my father is miserable now! That our family is broken! My father is alone now…I'm alone!" Eleanor fell to her knees, anger had a tight grip on her as she slammed her fist on the carpeted floor. Miyuki unable to see her like this walked towards her angel and knelt down in front of her.

"I hate everything my mother ever told me! I hate that she lied to me! I hate that she left me!"

-"You don't hate her,"- Miyuki placed her hands on her shoulders, -"I may not know exactly how you're feeling."- Miyuki then took Eleanor's hand and placed the guitar pick back in her hand as she closed Eleanor's fist on top of it, -"Everything your mother said and did for you was because she loves you and one thing is certain, You are never alone."-

Eleanor was speechless, she pressed her forehead on Miyuki's as she exhaled slowly, trying her best to calm down till finally she felt at ease as Miyuki's hands slowly rubbed Eleanor's back, -"Don't keep doing this to yourself, it will only bring you more pain."-

Eleanor gritted her teeth, she was still angry, -"You want to know what your mother told me?"- she saw Eleanor's jade colored eyes look back up at her, -"She told me to take care of you, she knew what this would do to you and she said that the promises she made to you weren't lies... she told me she knew you would feel this way. she said to never give up and to keep your head held up high because you are the most amazing daughter she could've asked for, and I will never give up on you either, i will always be there for you whenever you need me."-

Eleanor's expression softened, her shoulders relaxed and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding and softly said, "You never give up me, even when i'm hard to deal with."

Miyuki smiled as she reached her hand and placed it on Eleanor's cheek lovingly, -"And I never will."- Miyuki kissed her angel who was still mending her wings but knew as long as she was there Eleanor would always find a place to heal.

-"Come on."-

Miyuki began leading the way with Eleanor in hand but felt Eleanor stop and before she turned around she felt Eleanor press her head on the back of her neck as she placed her hands by Miyuki's arms, reminding Miyuki of how similar this felt to her when another girl with black hair had done the same and it felt heartwarming.

"Miyuki…thank you." Miyuki grabbed Eleanor's hand as she smiled, -"…Anytime."-

* * *

The morning sun shined through the window of Eleanor's room and the chilling winter winds slowly penetrating her home making it feel cold even though her homes heating system was on.

Miyuki opened her eyes slowly and seeing it was morning meant it was time to get up, she sat up and stretched as she breathed in deeply. She turned to her left to see Eleanor who was pretty much wrapped in her blanket and was covering most of her head all she could see was the top of her raven black hair.

-"Sweetie it's time to get up."-

Miyuki gently shook Eleanor as she squirmed and softly groaned, "Just ten more minutes." Miyuki giggled as she couldn't believe how cute she was being.

Miyuki moved the blanket off her head to see Eleanor's angelic face only to make Eleanor groan as the sunlight was now directly hitting her face. Miyuki giggled as Eleanor turned around to avoid the sunlight and immediately hugged Miyuki and now Eleanor really didn't want to get up as she was too comfortable holding onto her.

Miyuki laughing said, -"Eli sweetheart, it's already Eleven, I think we slept enough."-

Eleanor groaned again, "But I'm so comfortable, besides its Saturday." Her words being muffed as her face was buried in Miyuki's chest.

-"Saturday?"-

Eleanor moved her head a little, "It's not Saturday?"

Miyuki smiled a bit, -"its Sunday Eli."-

Eleanor sat up, "Really? Wow…must have lost track of time." Eleanor laughed while scratching the back of her head. Eleanor removed the rest of the blanket that still covered half her body and sat at the edge of the bed.

The cold immediately overwhelmed Eleanor's warm body causing her to shiver, "Wow, did it get colder?"

-"Yes it did."- Miyuki looked at Eleanor having told her to at least sleep with comfortable pants and a long sleeved shirt but instead slept with shorts and a sleeveless.

Miyuki crawled towards Eleanor and embraced her, -"I can keep you warm if you want."- Miyuki pressed her body on Eleanor's, "I'd like that." Eleanor could feel the warmth against her back as Miyuki circled her arms around her stomach.

-"I did warn you about sleeping in those clothes."-

Eleanor leaned her head back, "You did, though it didn't stop you from looking." She smirked.

-"Nani?"-

Eleanor kissed her, "Thought I didn't notice huh?" Eleanor broke the kiss slowly and stood up as she headed towards her closet, Miyuki never taking her eyes of her.

Eleanor began getting dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck sweater that Shizuma and Nagisa had gotten for her on her birthday along with the black leather boots Miyuki had also gotten her. After Eleanor was done she walked back towards the bed and sat down as Miyuki immediately wrapped her arms around her.

-"You really liked those boots huh."-

Eleanor held one of Miyuki's hands, "Of course I did, you got them for me and I loved them."

-"Eli, can I ask you something?"- Eleanor nodded, -"How are you? About everything that's happened."-

"It still hurts, but I can say that I'm getting better." Eleanor smiled, "All thanks to you and everyone."

-"What about your father?"-

"He's doing a bit better but he's in my same situation." Eleanor gazed down, "But I know he's still grieving and I don't blame him."

-"I'm glad you're spending a lot of time with him to help him out."-

"Yeah, it's been helping me too." Eleanor laid down on the bed with her feet still planted on floor, -"That's great to hear Eli."- She crawled on top of Eleanor and leaned towards her, their faces mere inches away and then pressed their lips together as they kissed.

Their kissing came to a halt when Eleanor's stomach grumbled very loudly, even catching Miyuki's attention.

"Uh…" A shade of red appeared on Eleanor's cheeks, -"Come on, lets go get you something to eat."- Miyuki giggled as she stood up, held Eleanor's hands and gently lifted her to her feet.

They walked down the flight of stairs and on the way Eleanor caught a whiff off the smell of pancakes, and that made Eleanor's mouth water. The two of them walked through the dining room and into their large kitchen where Shizuma, Nagisa and Henry were laughing together while making food.

Shizuma was by the stove speaking in an amazing French accent pretending to be a world class chef bringing laughter on everyone's faces. Eleanor had a smile of her own as she watched them and from the looks of it everyone had probably just woken up as well, Nagisa and Shizuma were still wearing their comfortable sleeping clothes consisting of long sleeved shirts and pants, and her father too which were black sweat pants and a white T shirt.

Henry noticed the two people that came in the room, "Hey there kiddo."

"Morning dad." Henry turned towards to Miyuki, "Morning to you too."

"Good morning Mr. Raynsford"

He smiled "My dear you can just call me Henry."

Miyuki nodded, "Okay Henry." Henry shook his head with approval.

"It smells good in here, you guys did all this?" Eleanor asked to which Nagisa cheerfully shook her head.

"That's right kiddo, all three of us were making breakfast and Shizuma decided to cook like those fancy chefs you see on TV."

"Really Shizuma?" Miyuki turned to look at Shizuma.

"Well everyone could use a good laugh." She gently replied.

"Not that, I'm more surprised that you can actually cook." Miyuki joked causing Shizuma to gasp playfully.

"Miyuki, how can you say that?!" Shizuma pretended to be offended making the two laugh.

"Come on lets eat." Nagisa quickly began serving the food with Henrys help as everyone sat down on the counter.

Everyone ate their meals as they all talked and joked with one another, though her father hid it well Eleanor could see how lonely he really was. His eyes held the same sadness Eleanor's still carried and he was just trying to accept that his wife was gone just as Eleanor had been doing as well, they both missed her.

Once they finished their breakfast they took their plates over to the sink to wash them and at the same time a half asleep Yaya walked in the room.

Eleanor looked at her, "Good morning there sleeping beauty." Yaya dressed in nothing but a very long shirt that reached her knees and her hair in a bit of a mess yawned and rubbed her eye.

-"Ohayo."- She replied very sluggishly and Eleanor walked towards her to guide her to a seat and laid out a large breakfast for her.

"Where's Tsubomi?" Yaya took a drink of orange juice before answering, -"She's still asleep."-

Eleanor sat down on the opposite end while everyone else was occupied and Henry walked out the room.

-"By the way Eli."- Shizuma grabbed Eleanor's attention, -"Chikaru called me yesterday, she told me that Shion and herself were going to take a bit of a vacation from their school and jobs and said they might come to London to spend their vacation here."-

Eleanor lit up, "Really?"

Shizuma nodded, -"She also asked if she could stay here with you after I told her we were here and if it was alright if not she could find a hotel."-

"Of course she can stay here, god, I haven't seen her in such a long time, I mean we always talked on the phone but we've never seen each other. ever since school." Eleanor had stayed in touch with Chikaru after graduating from Astraea hill and the two became very close friends but due to them going to different schools they could not see each other anymore.

-"Great, I'll call her in a bit and let her know."- Eleanor was extremely happy to know that Chikaru would be coming by to spend her time here and would finally get to see her again.

Eleanor stood up and walked out the room to go upstairs, along the way she met up with Tsubomi who also looked half asleep just like Yaya.

"Morning Tsubomi." Tsubomi looked at Eleanor and replied with grogginess in her voice, -"Ohayo Eli."-

"Yaya's down in the kitchen waiting for you, help yourself to some breakfast." Tsubomi nodded her head and continued making her way downstairs. Eleanor kept on going and made a left once she reached the top of the stairs and kept going on till she finally stood in front of her parent's bedroom door.

Eleanor reached her hand and gripped the doorknob but she didn't know why but she really couldn't turn it till she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Miyuki and it was comforting for Eleanor to see her there with her.

"Can you come with me?"

She smiled as she said, -"Of course."- Eleanor turned the knob and together they walked inside her parent's room, the same room her own father had refused to enter since Elena had passed away.

As she looked around the room Eleanor understood why he didn't want to come back inside, there were just so many things in here that reminded her of her beloved mother. She walked towards a mirror stand too see a whole row of perfume bottles and a makeup bag with a couple of pictures stuck inside, though Elena never really used it she just had it just in case she needed it even though she never did.

Eleanor picked up a perfume bottle and ran her thumb across before bringing it to her nose to smell it.

"I always loved this one." She showed the bottle to Miyuki, "It was the one she mostly used, it was her favorite."

-"It smells great."- Eleanor smiled as she put the bottle back and looked around a bit more.

Eleanor opened the closet in her room and looked inside, she eyed a rather large box inside and pulled it out into the open.

-"What is that?"-

Eleanor looked it over, "It's my mom's trunk." She slid her hands around it looking for a hatch or something that opens it, then spotted a keyhole in its center. Eleanor reached into her pocket and pulled out the key that her mother had left in the small box.

She took the key and inserted into the slot, "It fits." Miyuki knelt down beside her.

She turned the key and heard a mechanism unlock, -"What do you think is inside?"-

"I don't know." She threw open the lid and looked inside, there were a bunch of family photos in them and a stuffed animal that belonged to her mother when she was little and personal objects that she treasured. Eleanor reached further and felt something solid and she pulled out another case but this one was slimmer.

Eleanor's heart raced, she knew what it was and what it held inside and for a moment it brought pain in her heart.

-"Eli?"- Eleanor shook her head, "I'm okay." One by one she started opening the cases latches, she then opened it.

Eleanor's heart sank and Miyuki could see it, the tears that were beginning to swell in her eyes but Eleanor quickly wiped them. She pulled out a beautiful black electric guitar that her mother owned and kept it in very good condition, it still had its slick and polished surface as the light glistened off it. It did however have a few scratches that were accidentally made by Eleanor when she was younger and trying to hold the guitar but she did try her best to buff them out.

-"Eli."- Eleanor glanced over Miyuki who was holding a small slip in her hands, -"It was under the guitar."- Eleanor took it and began reading it while holding the guitar on her lap.

" _If you find this letter as I'm sure you will then I'm already gone and no doubt you and your father will feel empty inside. But I don't want you to give up on anything because of it okay Eli, I've never been so proud as a mother to have raised you and to have such a wonderful husband and even though I'll be gone from your life I want you to be happy and know that I'll always be there with you but please don't ever give up on anything, don't let this slow you down sweetheart because I know you'll do well no matter where you go, never forget that. Love you forever."_ Eleanor read it out loud and fought back the sadness that began to seep inside her heart. She deeply inhaled and exhaled to calm herself but it was still difficult nonetheless.

"It's dated just a week and a half before I went to see her." Eleanor figured that her mother was still strong enough to stay at home before being admitted to the hospital.

-"She knew you would find it there."- This brought back memories for Miyuki, when both Shizuma and herself found the letter from Kaori that put Shizuma's heart at ease but she wasn't sure if it would have the same effect on Eleanor's heart.

"Yeah, she did." Eleanor folded the slip back neatly and reinserted in its envelope that Miyuki found it in.

Eleanor held the guitar as she ran her fingers across the smooth surface then on the strings and in some way Eleanor felt a sense of comfort as she held it in her hands.

-"You okay?"- Eleanor nodded her head, "Yeah I'm fine." Miyuki heard the sincerity in her voice and believed that she was starting to feel better if just a little.

Eleanor placed the guitar back in its case and closed it then rose to her feet and leaned it against the wall before heading out her parent's room.

-"You're not taking it with you?"-

"No, at least not yet." Miyuki stood up from the ground and walked next to Eleanor who gave her a reassuring look that it was all okay.

The day quickly passed by them and it was well into the afternoon as everyone were trying to have a good time and relax although Eleanor felt the need to go somewhere else. She paced around her large living room by the fireplace, she didn't know why but she just couldn't stay still and a bit anxious. Eleanor headed towards the coat rack and put on her black leather jacket then she walked over to where everyone was which was in a well sized room of her home that had lots of types of game like billiards and a section where they kept videogames.

She watched as her father was playing billiards with Shizuma and from the looks of it he was losing, while Yaya and Nagisa were playing against each other in a videogame while Tsubomi cheered on. Miyuki was observing the game between Henry and Shizuma but sadly it was over in an instant as Shizuma took the victory. Miyuki grabbed an extra pool cue and challenged Shizuma, which she was happy to accept though Eleanor had to admit that there was a certain tense atmosphere whenever those two played against each other.

After watching her father play for a bit it was good to know that he was doing his best trying to deal with the fact that Elena was gone and then again so was Eleanor but it still proved to be a bumpy road.

The match was back and forth between Shizuma and Miyuki, Shizuma had bested Miyuki in the first round but Miyuki made an awesome come back in the second round, even though it was a friendly game that never stopped all the silly banter they kept telling each other. The last round was very exciting to watch as it came close many times, Shizuma had missed one shot leading Miyuki to get a bit of a lead till she misjudged one of her shots. But as hard as Miyuki tried Shizuma still won the game and held her hands up to proclaim herself the winner while playfully teasing Miyuki.

Eleanor approached the defeated Miyuki, "You okay, you looked crushed." Eleanor giggled as she looked at Miyuki.

-"I'm fine, I'll get her next time."- Miyuki said as she threw a glance at Shizuma.

"I don't doubt it."

Miyuki looked at her, -"You going somewhere?"- noticing that she was wearing her jacket.

"Yeah, just something I gotta do."

-"Want me to go with you?"-

Eleanor shook her head, "No, thank you but I want to go alone."

Miyuki held Eleanor's hands, -"Okay, call me if anything happens."-

"I promise." With that being said Eleanor left for the garage to get her car.

She entered the garage, opened the door to her car, started the engine and took off.

Miyuki approached the couch where Yaya sat and placed her hands on it.

-"I'm not comfortable with her going alone right now."-

Yaya looked at her, -"How come?"-

-"I don't know, I'm just not comfortable with it is all."-

-"I'm sure she'll be okay."-

Miyuki sat down trying to suppress this uneasiness she was feeling.

-"I'm sure it's nothing."- she told herself, convincing herself that everything would be okay and she'll be home soon.

* * *

Eleanor drove on the empty roads surprised that there was hardly any traffic, normally it should be packed, so she wasn't sure if something was going on. None the less she continued to drive unsure of where she was going herself as she had no clear destination other than to get out of the house for a bit.

Eleanor drove through the remainder of the afternoon and shortly after night had finally fallen and she found herself parked in front of the building where her mother worked. She didn't even realize that she drove there.

" _It's been a long time since I've been here."_ She thought to herself, and it had been a very long time since her mother used to bring her to where she worked. When Elena had told her she owned the whole company she couldn't believe it at first but then again Eleanor was far too young back then. Elena always brought her to her work when she would go to pick her up after school and spend time with her or with her father at his company when Elena really couldn't pick her up but regardless she loved spending every moment with them.

Eleanor made her way towards the front glass double door and pulled it, to her surprise it was still open but she entered it anyway. Every step she took reverberated off the walls as it echoed throughout the whole building, this was the first time she was seeing it completely empty. Eleanor quickly found the elevator and pushed the button, it didn't take too long till it arrived and seeing how it was still operational someone must still be inside.

The elevator doors opened at the very top of the building and Eleanor walked along the hallway and as she walked she saw a room that still had its lights on.

Eleanor heard the footsteps that began heading outside and Eleanor was unsure of what to do, she didn't know if this was someone from her work or someone that spelled trouble. A woman stepped out of the room dressed in a dark red blazer with a white button shirt underneath and a knee length black skirt, her hair was fairly long and blonde.

"Oh what are you doing here? This place is closed." Eleanor froze, "and I'm sure the doors are locked, if you broke in I'm going to call the authorities."

"The front door was open…" Eleanor replied with a low voice.

"They were open? Ugh…Well young lady you shouldn't have barged right in, you're going to have to come with me." The woman reached for Eleanor's arm but she quickly jerked it back.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to." The woman turned on the light to get a better look at her, blinding Eleanor for a bit as her eyes were adjusting to the light.

"I'd recognize that face anywhere." The woman spoke, "You're Elena's daughter aren't you?"

"Huh?" Eleanor opened her eyes, "Yes there is no mistaking it, and the resemblance is uncanny."

"Do I know you?" Eleanor asked.

"Probably not, I'm Dana your mother's assistant." Eleanor looked at her trying to see if anything would help her remember who exactly this person was.

"Your mother used to bring you here all the time and I would stay in the office with you when your mother had a meeting."

"I'm sorry I really don't remember."

Dana nodded, "That's alright, you were very young."

"But look at you, how much you've grown since I last saw you." Dana paused, "Your mother showed me some of your pictures as you got older."

Eleanor's face blushed a little, "Did she?"

"Yes she did…I'm very sorry for your loss Eleanor." Eleanor said nothing. Dana motioned Eleanor to follow her and she did just that.

They walked through the halls and stopped in front of door and as Eleanor looked at the door plaque she saw that it read 'Elena Raynsford'

"No words can describe how great your mother was while she was working here, and how kind too." Dana shared a few stories about Elena's kindness in her company, most of which Eleanor was amazed at, she told her how she had helped numerous people out with financial problems and how she had saved her company at one point.

"You came to pick up her things right that's why you came?"

Eleanor looked towards the door, "yeah…I was just remembering the fond memories I have left of her and well I guess I ended up here." Dana nodded.

"I still have things to do here, so let me know when you're done and I'll lock the front door okay."

"Okay, thank you." Dana headed back to what Eleanor assumed was her office.

Eleanor gripped the door handle and pushed it open, she felt a blast of air hit her and felt the door close behind her. It was just like old times, nothing really changed; the desk that was still near the end of the room by the windows and the flower pots that were in each side of the room but the most prominent thing was the scent, it still smelled like roses, the same type that Elena wore as perfume. Eleanor walked towards the desk and sat down on her chair as she ran her hands across the desk and memories of all the time Eleanor spent there with her mother flooded back to her in a flash. Eleanor didn't even realize it but she was crying even if it was silently but she was. Eleanor had already accepted that her mother was gone but the pain of her having died was still very much present in her heart even though she was already trying to feel better and accept the harsh reality.

Eleanor opened a drawer and her heart was crushed even more, inside the drawer was a recent family picture of all three of them acting goofy. She laughed behind her tears remembering it, how Elena and Eleanor playfully fought to be in the center and the camera man just snapped the picture, showing Henry standing straight with a smile trying to fight back the laughter while Elena and Eleanor held each other pretending that they were about to fight.

She looked up and saw the broken sculpture Eleanor had made for her on Mother's day, even though she dropped and shattered it, Elena still loved it and displayed it on her desk. Eleanor took the picture out of the frame and stuffed it neatly in her jacket's inner pocket.

She then retrieved a couple of boxes and began to pack all of Elena's things to take back home as mementos of her. After having that done Eleanor made her way to where she last saw Dana and found her in an office still sorting out a few documents and told her she was leaving.

Dana followed her to the entrance and after Eleanor stepped outside to the cold winds, she locked the door behind Eleanor and made her way back to her office.

" _It's getting pretty cold out here."_ Eleanor popped the collar on her jacket and made her way to her car. She popped open the trunk and placed the boxes containing Elena's things in it.

With the engine revved up, she started moving but this time she was taking a route her mother would always take her through, a road they would go together just so they could chat all the way back home.

* * *

She glanced at the clock in her car and it read 'one thirty' it was late and no doubt everyone was still waiting for her to get back and she didn't want to make anyone worry. Eleanor turned on her radio to listen to some soft music as she drove back and enjoyed the peaceful drive back. The music and the forest that was next to road made it all but amazing; it truly brought back fond memories.

When Eleanor made a right turn however something happened that she never expected or anyone, she was immediately blinded by the brightest lights she'd ever seen, probably flood lights by the look of it and it was there that her blood ran cold as she felt something ram the side of her car with tremendous force. Whatever rammed the car tried to brake but it drove the car through the side rails and down the hill, as the car continued to roll down the hill, the sound of metal twisting and glass breaking off was horrifying.

Finally the car came to a crashing stop as its underside hit a tree and fell back on top of its roof. Above the hill, an enormous rig could be seen and its bright floodlights turning off. The sound of a door opening followed by the clanking of bottles was then heard but no footsteps or a call to see if anyone was hurt but instead the door slammed closed and the rig could be heard driving off in a hurry.

At the bottom of the hill however a car was resting on its roof as a few pieces of glass were still falling off some of the windows that had broken off as it rolled towards the bottom and a motionless Eleanor hung upside down suspended by her seat beat, there was no movement what so ever or any way of knowing if she was breathing or not, nothing but the blood that flowed down her head and soaked through her sweater...

... A soft, quick gasp for air was heard.

* * *

End Chapter 4


	5. Staying By Your Side

Chapter 5: Staying By Your Side

-"It's getting late, she hasn't gotten back yet."- Miyuki walked around the couch inside the gaming room in a frantic pace. Shizuma was leaning by the pool table with Nagisa, Yaya and Tsubomi were by small counter at the room where they kept a small refrigerator.

-"I'm sure she's already on her way Miyuki."- Shizuma reassured the worried Miyuki though unbeknownst to all of them something horrible had just occurred.

-"Yeah she probably just made a quick stop for fast food."- Yaya added.

-"Yeah I would be too if I were staying up this late"- Nagisa rubbed her stomach since she hadn't eaten anything, Shizuma pulled her closer to her.

-"I don't know, I feel weird like something happened but I don't know what."- Miyuki's pace quickened, -"I don't know how to describe it but I just feel it in my heart."-

-"Why don't you call her?"- Yaya asked.

-"I have, she hasn't picked up."- Miyuki reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, she punched the keys and listened for a ring tone.

She let it ring for a good while till she hung up again, -"Nothing."- Miyuki brought a hand to her forehead, -"I'm getting extremely worried."- Shizuma placed her hands on Miyuki and guided her to sit down by the counter.

-"I'm sure she's okay, maybe she just wants to be alone or something."- Nagisa sat next to Miyuki.

-"No, she's not like that and if she does want to be alone she would tell me."- Miyuki looked at the time on her cell phone.

-"And Eleanor would always return Miyuki-sama's calls if she missed them"- Tsubomi walked up to stand next to Yaya.

-"What should I do?"- Miyuki asked worried over her angel that had not returned.

-"We'll just have to wait."- Shizuma told her, -"You'll see, she'll be just fine."-

* * *

Back in japan another couple was getting ready to head out to the air port, they packed their bags and a few things to take with them. They had their flight in the morning so they wanted to be prepared and have everything on hand when it was time to leave to save as much time as possible for the trip.

-"It's been such a long time since we had a vacation."- Shion zipped the bag.

-"Oh yes, with school and the part time jobs we have, it's been such a long time."- Chikaru added.

-"So is Eleanor really okay with us staying with them?"- Shion asked as she watched Chikaru finish packing the last of their things.

-"Of course she is."- Chikaru placed the bag by the door, -"Don't worry so much Shion. I also want to pay my respects to Eli's mother."-

Shion stared at her with surprised eyes, -"What? "-

-"Her mother passed away."- Shion was speechless and she wondered why Chikaru hadn't told her sooner.

-"How?"-

-"She had a fatal heart condition."- Chikaru looked so saddened just by the mere mention of it.

-"Why didn't you tell me."-

-"I was going too today, Shizuma had called me today and told me the rest."-

-"I see."- Chikaru removed the ribbons they tied her hair on both sides and allowed it to flow more freely.

-"How's Eleanor been taking it?"- Chikaru sat on a chair next to Shion.

-"Pretty bad from what Shizuma told me but she's starting to feel better."- Chikaru leaned towards Shion who took Chikaru in her arms, -"But I'm sure Eli-chan will be fine soon and she'll be back to her happy self, it's just going to take some time."- A smile appeared across Chikaru's face.

Shion always loved that about Chikaru, no matter how bad or bleak things would get she'll always find a way to smile and that smile would always spread onto others to make them feel better.

Shion caressed Chikaru's face, -"I'm with you on that one."-

Chikaru looked around, -"We're not forgetting anything are we?"- Shion also scanned the bags by the door, -"No I'm pretty sure we got everything."-

-"Well lets get some sleep, we have to wake up early to catch our flight."- Chikaru held onto Shion's hand as they both walked towards their bedroom.

Shion suddenly grabbed Chikaru and pulled her closer as she whispered in her ear, -"I'm pretty sure we have plenty of time to do something else before we go to sleep."- She ran her hands all over Chikaru's body.

-"But Shion we have to wake up early."- Chikaru breathed softly as Shion began kissing the nape of her neck before retreating upstairs to have a night of passion before they would have to wake up and begin their trip to London.

* * *

In a dark quiet forest, at the bottom of a hill a lone car laid on its roof only barely visible thanks to the moon light and the single street lamp back on top of the hill that brightly lit the road. A huge rig had just smashed her car through a metal safety railing and rolled down a steep hill which practically destroyed the car itself and leaving behind a single motionless form inside.

A soft, quick gasp for air was heard.

Eleanor opened her eyes slowly only to be met with instant disorientation, it was almost as if everything was just moving and spinning as she tried to focus. The feeling of wanting to puke was also present but she didn't think she could even muster the strength to do so even if she wanted too. It took her a while to realize that she was hanging upside down, she tried moving her head to see but was quickly met with sheer pain as she whimpered softly.

She moved her head regardless and with the small light that was coming off her headlights and being reflected back inside the car she managed to find the buckle, she braced herself as she pushed the release and fell down, the disgusting sensation as something sharp pierced her left arm harshly, she screamed in pure agony as it echoed through the dark forest. Eleanor gasped in pain as she struggled to see what had pierced her arm but was unable to see anything, her vision was in a complete haze and the only thing in her mind was to get out of the car.

The moment she tried to move her right arm however she came to realize that it was lifeless and could not move it. Even though Eleanor knew she shouldn't be moving at all she still had to get out, she crawled out of the car through the broken windshield, the pain in her left arm very much present shooting within her like an electrical storm and her whole body was in pain. Eleanor laid face down on the grass for a bit before the adrenaline started kicking in, she thought that if she managed to get back on the road she would have a higher chance of someone finding her and calling for help since she didn't know how long she would be able to stay conscious.

Eleanor began to drag herself on the ground, using only her left arm and her legs while her right arm dragged lifelessly by her side and she knew it was foolish to even move at all because there was no telling how worse her injuries could get but she wanted to be found if anyone would be passing by. Eleanor raised herself to her knees and on one hand as she made her way up the steep hill, every movement was agonizing and every time she tried to stop she felt herself slipping back down. About half way through the hill her left arm gave in and fell on her stomach and slid down the hill, she then used what little strength she had to slow herself but was only met with sheer pain. She grunted and groaned in pain all the way with only the street lamp to guide her ascend up and after a sheer amount of will and adrenaline she finally made it. Eleanor laid on her back next to the street lamp on the cold stone street, she took the time to see what was making her arm swell with pain and saw two large glass shards in them. She brought the same hand to the side of her head as she felt something warm there and upon gazing her hand she saw a lot of blood, she only groaned as she laid her head and arm back down.

Pain running throughout her whole body, she made one final movement as she reached into her pocket with her somewhat movable arm and pulled out her phone. She didn't know how long she had left as she felt she was about to pass out at any moment either from shock or exhaustion she had no idea. She tried to focus her vision and tried to hit the keys but she had difficult time to even press them as her arm would almost always give in to pain, though she knew she had to call for help there was just no way they would understand her or if she would last long enough to let them know where she was. She couldn't even see the numbers, her vision was a complete blur but Miyuki's number was on speed dial so it was her best chance.

-"Eli?! Where are you, you have me worried sick."- If anything, if she told Miyuki what has happened she'd be able to call an ambulance much better then Eleanor could at the moment.

"Miyuki…" Pain etched behind her voice, no doubt Miyuki could hear it too.

-"Eli? Eli what's wrong, you sound hurt?"-

-"I've…had a car crash…" Her vision began to black out.

-"Nani! Eli tell me where you are!"-

Eleanor used up whatever strength she had left, "…My dad should know where, my mom used to drive me when I couldn't sleep..." Her hand fell back down as Eleanor finally passed out and Miyuki's frantic calls could be heard through the phone.

* * *

Miyuki could not move, shock was overwhelming her body over what she had just heard, she franticly called for Eleanor but got no further response. She almost dropped her phone but firmly grasped it again, Shizuma stepped closer to her to see what happened.

-"Miyuki?"-

Miyuki looked at her, -"Eli was in a car crash."- Everyone stood up in shock, did they all just hear right, was Eleanor really in a car accident?

-"What!? What do you mean in a car accident!?"- Yaya raised her voice as she snapped to her feet.

Henry walked inside the room with another pool cue ready for another round but saw everyone's worried expression.

"Hey ladies, um is something wrong?" Henry asked and Miyuki dialed the phone to begin getting help while gesturing to Shizuma to tell him what happened.

"Henry, your daughter…was just in a car crash."

Henry dropped the cue, "What did you just say?!" Shizuma repeated what she told him and Henry became horrified as to what he just heard while Miyuki could be heard talking to the police to send an ambulance but when they asked for the location as to where Eleanor was located Miyuki was clueless.

She immediately remembered what Eleanor told her before and looked at Henry, she then repeated his daughters words to him. Henry who was still paralyzed with grief but managed to calm himself down enough to take the phone while thinking where she could be as there were quite the few places he knew of where she could be.

Though it didn't take long to put two and two together and figure out where she could be and at this late at night. There weren't many places Eleanor would go to, and being that it was this late at night he figured that Eleanor would take that road back home and he was hoping he wasn't wrong.

"I know where she is." He told the police where she was and that they were sending an ambulance right away.

"Come on we got to go." He quickly hurried out and started up his large truck to take all of them to the hospital. Henry began to drive to the hospital, pushing the truck to its limits and the only thing on his mind was that of his daughter, he did not want to lose another lady in his life.

The thought that his beloved daughter could die out there was beginning to eat away at him; his hand was starting to tremble as he gripped the steering wheel more tightly. No one said a word on the way there, Yaya clasped her hands together almost as if she was praying for her friend and perhaps maybe she was, Shizuma also was worried for Eleanor as they never expected anything to happen to her like that.

Miyuki was scared, scared for angel, what if they don't get to her in time and as much as she hated the thought she could die she couldn't get it out of her head and she had no way of knowing how serious her injuries could be.

Nagisa herself was trying hard to keep herself from crying, she would almost always cry when something terrible would happen to her friends. To think that something like that could happen to Eleanor made Nagisa begin to question why life could be cruel this way or if were some kind of sick joke, She then felt Shizuma's arm pull her closer probably because she could sense how Nagisa was probably feeling.

Yaya on the other hand was beginning to question if there was such a thing as guardian angels, she always had a belief that they were there watching out for you. But if they would let something like this happen to someone then what was the point of having them if they didn't protect you or was that there way of having a weird sense of humor.

With the hospital in sight they all could only hope that Eleanor would be alright.

* * *

Eleanor opened her eyes, the street lamp shining on her face made it impossible to see but when she turned her head she could see a flashing blue light on a large vehicle in front of her. Her vision in a complete swirling haze and all she could hear was a ringing sound in her ears and her slow breathing. She looked around and saw two figures quickly approach her and kneel down beside her and the only thing she could make out was a tag on their jackets that said 'Paramedic'.

She could see their lips moving but she couldn't hear anything then slowly her hearing was slowly coming back.

"…Miss…" He waved his hand in front of her eyes to get her to react, "…we're gonna move you onto the stretcher okay." Eleanor felt two pairs of hands grab her shoulders and ankles, and in one swift movement they placed her on top of the stretcher despite the pain she felt as they did so.

They placed her inside the vehicle and once the doors were closed they sped off towards the hospital. Inside the two medics were examining the amount of damage that Eleanor's body had sustained, they cut the sweater off her chest to see if there was anything broken or if any more glass shards were imbedded in her chest or stomach but were relieved to see there was none. They began to stop the bleeding on her head as she had a deep gash on the side of her face.

The medics could tell she was scared just by the way her eyes looked, one of the medics held her left hand on the way their just to at least provide some sort of comfort for her before saying, "Don't you worry miss, we'll get you all better okay."

The ambulance arrived at the hospital very quickly and pushed the stretcher Eleanor was on inside the building. The moment they entered, Eleanor saw a few nurses quickly walk to her side and walked along the medics as they informed them of her injuries. It wasn't long till she found herself inside a large room surrounded by a few people dressed in blue scrubs, she could see them prepare a variety of instruments and she didn't know why but she felt scared.

One of the female nurses saw this and stood closer to her while she also held her hand and stroked her head.

"Am I going to…die?" Eleanor softly asked worried that the injuries to her body might be fatal because she's never exactly been in this kind of predicament so fear had taken a tight grip on her mind.

"You're going to be fine darling I promise you." She heard her say as she placed a mask on her mouth and began breathing in something that was making her feel sleepy.

"Don't…take this…off." Eleanor weakly gestured at her pendent that she still wore around her neck, and before she closed her eyes she heard the nurse say that she promised to leave it on.

The doctors immediately went to work to help Eleanor the moment she passed out.

* * *

Henry paced around the hospitals waiting room, while everyone else sat down and Henry was hoping he'd never have to be here again to see another person he loved confined to this place. It had only been four hours since they arrived when the staff told them that Eleanor had made it to the hospital only three and half hours ago so they were only waiting to see how she was fairing.

The wait was killing everyone, no one knew how exactly Eleanor was doing and the doctors or nurses haven't said a word to them either. Henry would go ask the nurse in the front desk occasionally if there was any word but her reply was always the same that they were still in surgery and she wouldn't know until they were done.

Miyuki was having a hard time keeping still until she could no longer stay seated; she rose and walked around for a bit but never leaving the waiting room as she wanted to be there when the doctors would come to tell them what happened.

Shizuma stood up and walked towards Miyuki, -"Miyuki."-

-"It's my fault, I shouldn't had let her go."-

-"Hey, Hey it's not your fault any of this happened."- Shizuma took Miyuki into her arms, -"No one could have predicted this would happen."-

-"I still shouldn't have, I don't know even know how bad it is."-

-"We're just going to have to trust that the doctors will get her all better."-

-"What if she doesn't, what the hell am I supposed to do?!"- Shizuma had never heard Miyuki like this.

-"Don't talk like that Miyuki."-

Miyuki angrily pointed behind her, -"We have been here for three hours and not once have we heard a single thing about her!"-

-"We just have to be patient."- Miyuki broke away from Shizuma.

-"How the hell can I be patient at a time like this?!"-

Shizuma lowered her gaze, -"I understand how you feel, more than anyone Miyuki. I know how it is to feel like you can't do anything or that you should have been there for the person you love."- Shizuma paused, -"Believe me I know."-

-"Is this how it was…with Kaori?"- Nagisa nervously dared to ask to which Shizuma only nodded, despite Miyuki telling Nagisa the story between those two, she never pressed Shizuma about it because she didn't want her to relive those painful memories and left it at that.

Everyone sat patiently though some were beginning to get a little agitated as they still haven't heard a single thing from the staff.

-"She's been in there for some time now."- Yaya the first to break the silence, -"Yeah they have, I wonder what's going on."- Tsubomi followed up.

As if on cue a man dressed in blue scrubs entered the waiting room and told something to the nurse by the desk and then turned his attention to the people in the waiting room.

" ." Henry who was already standing up quickly walked towards him with everyone in toll.

"Yes, how is she?" Everyone gathered around him eager to hear how it went.

"The surgery went well, we had no complications." Everyone exhaled in relief.

"Your daughter did suffer quite a few minor and almost major injuries."

"Like what doctor?" Miyuki asked.

"Well she sustained a deep gash on the side of her face near her left cheek but the bleeding was stopped by our paramedics before she arrived here. She also broke her right arm, followed by a small fracture in her right leg." He told everyone; though just by hearing the amount of injuries Eleanor endured did not make anyone feel better, "We also took an x-ray of her chest and discovered a small crack on her left rib so long as she doesn't force her body too much she'll be fine."

The doctor paused for a bit, "The most concerning ones were the two glass shards that were dug inside her left arm," Miyuki cupped her mouth as shock overcame her but kept herself composed.

"Now we got them out safely and no further damage was done to her arms as they missed any major artery but there might be some possible nerve damage but let's hope there isn't." He looked and flipped through his chart, "Apart from all that her body is quite bruised up but she'll be fine as long as she rests." The doctor gave a reassuring smile but it was still hard for everyone to be at ease.

"Can we see her?" Henry asked concern still in his voice for his daughter.

"Of course, she's still sedated so try not to wake her." Henry shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you doctor, thank you." Miyuki also thanked him and was glad that they did all they could for her.

Everyone followed the doctor's directions on which room Eleanor was recovering in and finally found the room. Henry slowly opened the door as to not make too much sound to disturb his unconscious daughter and made his way inside as everyone followed quietly.

Miyuki's heart dropped the moment she laid her eyes on Eleanor, the side of her face, her left arm covered in bandages while her right was encased in a cast. By looking at Henry, Miyuki saw that he was no doubt feeling the same as her and seeing his daughter in such a broken state made him feel so much worse. It hasn't been too long since Henry was at the hospital to be by the side of his dying wife and now his daughter had just been through a tragic ordeal.

Henry stood next to his daughter as did Miyuki and gently caressed her head as everyone gathered around her. Hardly anyone said a thing, perhaps they wanted to wait till she woke up to talk to her.

"Goodness…look at her, it's horrible." Yaya finally spoke no longer able to bear seeing her best friend like that.

"I thought I would lose her." Henry followed right after, as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

Shizuma stood by the foot of the bed, "It's a relief to know that she'll be okay now." Nagisa nodded, "I am too, and I'm sure she'll get better in no time."

"I hope they catch whoever did this to her and send them to prison, whoever did this almost killed her." Tsubomi spoke, slight anger in her voice; it was pretty clear how much she cared for Eleanor though everyone was a bit surprised by her maybe except for Henry who was on the same boat with her statement.

"No doubt whoever it is was clearly drunk." Tsubomi added, "They deserve what they'll get if they catch them."

"Tsubomi…"

"No Yaya! You can't just let them get away with almost causing someone to lose their life!" Yaya was speechless; while she did agree with her it was just not something she'd expect her to say.

"I agree with her too." Shizuma turned to Yaya, "But if it was an accident maybe it might be different but from the looks of it, it doesn't seem that way. Remember it was Eli who called Miyuki after the crash, so whoever hit her must have ran away." Shizuma placed two fingers on her chin as she began to try to piece it together.

"It does make sense." Nagisa added.

"But why would they run?"

Yaya asked which Shizuma took no time to answer, "Like Tsubomi said, they probably were drunk."

"Whoever it was can go to hell." Everyone turned towards Miyuki, "They almost killed her, and they could go rot in a prison cell for all I care." Shizuma was shocked but not surprised at Miyuki, she had seen her angry but this was different.

Miyuki who had been holding Eleanor's left hand felt her fingers slowly move, her attention was immediately drawn towards Eleanor. Henry saw Eleanor's eyes slowly open and so did everyone in the room as the room fell into silence.

Eleanor blinked several times to adjust her vision, "So I guess this is what it feels to be hung over." Everyone in the room exhaled a sigh of relief as Eleanor slowly spoke.

"Eli, how are you feeling?" Miyuki leaned closer to Eleanor.

"I feel sore all over."

"You're gonna be feeling like that for a while kiddo."

"Hey dad."

Henry finally smiled, "You gave us quite the scare there."

"Sorry…"

Henry softly stroked Eleanor's head, "That's quite alright kiddo, I'm just glad your okay now."

Eleanor looked around the room, "Hey you girls are here too." Everyone smiled at her.

"We were all worried about you." Nagisa got closer to her and placed her hand on her un-bandaged cheek.

"Yeah, when Miyuki told us what happened I couldn't believe it." Tsubomi said, "I'm extremely relieved to see your okay." Eleanor smiled as she said that, "Sorry to have worried you girls."

Eleanor looked at Yaya who was standing a little far away, "Hey how come you're all the way over there."

"I don't want to mess with anything." She pointed to the few machines Eleanor was hooked up too as she nervously laughed.

"Nonsense come over here and give me a hug." Yaya walked over there and gave her best friend a warm hug; despite the pain Eleanor still hugged her with her left arm.

"You too dad." Her father softly chuckled as he hugged his daughter.

"Aw I want a hug too." Nagisa chimed in making Eleanor laugh but winced at the small pain in her chest but hid it from her friends.

"Well then come here and you too Tsubomi." Tsubomi blushed as she also wanted to give Eleanor a hug but didn't want to say it.

Then it was Shizuma's turn to give Eleanor a hug, and told Eleanor how relieved she was to see her.

Eleanor turned her gaze to Miyuki and weakly gripped her hand, "Though I want something different from you." She smirked.

Miyuki chuckled, "Maybe now is not the best time." She looked at everyone who was watching.

They all kept Eleanor company as she struggled to contain her pain that slowly wormed its way through her body and it would seem whatever painkiller she was on was wearing off. They stayed almost the whole day with Eleanor who managed to stay awake despite the pain she was feeling, especially her left arm and broken arm.

They were all unaware as how time had just slipped them by as they all stuck by Eleanor while they tried to keep her spirits up. She was happy just by having her friends there and they all managed to make Eleanor laugh though looking on it she thought it was a bad idea trying to laugh as her chest would immediately hurt but it was nothing serious. The door to her room opened and everyone quickly turned towards the direction of the noise as they were all startled.

"I'm truly sorry but visiting hours are over." The nurse said.

"What already?" Yaya quickly replied.

"Yes I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you all to leave." Everyone groaned in sadness as no one really wanted to leave.

Shizuma received a call on her phone and quickly answered she stepped out of the room for a moment.

"I'm staying." Henry boldly told the nurse and after a brief conversation managed to allow him to stay.

"I would like to stay too, I'll promise to be quiet." Miyuki asked to which the nurse allowed.

Shizuma came back into the room, "Eli, Chikaru said she's about to board her plane so it shouldn't be long till gets here."

Eleanor's face lit up, "Really?" Shizuma nodded while cracking a smile, "That's amazing." Though Shizuma would have to tell Chikaru the current situation and she knew it would make Chikaru feel awful as those two were very close.

Henry stood up and handed the keys to his truck to Shizuma, "You know the way back right Shizuma?" he asked.

"Yes I do thank you." She took the keys as Henry asked one more question, "You remember the way to the airport too right?"

"Yes, I have a good memory so I shouldn't really get lost." She smiled, and with that she politely excused herself as everyone left with her.

-"But I wanna stay too!"- Tsubomi dragged a saddened Yaya with her through the halls.

-"It's alright Yaya, you'll see her tomorrow."- Eleanor could still hear Yaya saying she wanted to stay with her and she just had to giggle as they only got further.

As everyone sat comfortably the nurse came back with a small tray that contained three small pills and a cup of water. The nurse was about to help Eleanor so she could ingest the pills but Miyuki quickly stepped up and grabbed the pills and helped Eleanor take them.

She held the cup of water as Eleanor drank from it, "Thank you." The nurse took her leave and left the three of them in the room. Eleanor laid her head back down onto the pillow, closed her eyes and exhaled all the while thinking how long it would take for her to be able to get out of the hospital.

"You gave me quite the scare there kiddo." Henry broke the silence, "I don't think I would've been able to handle losing you."

"I'm sorry…"

"What happened out there?" Henry asked, Eleanor closed her eyes as she recounted the events, she told him that she was already going back home and took the route that her mother would take her through just to talk and as she made a right turn she was blinded by the vehicles headlights though she had to say they were extremely bright and she could only assume they were flood lights or something.

"And well…you know the rest." Henry shook his head and looked at Miyuki who also was saddened as she heard what happened.

"I'll be back kiddo, I'm going to go file a police report." Henry quietly stood up and left the room.

Eleanor looked at Miyuki, "You okay?" Miyuki didn't say anything, instead stood up and kissed Eleanor.

-"Don't you ever scare me like that again."- She softly said, "I didn't mean too."

-"I know you didn't…but something worse could've happened and I would've had no way of knowing where or how you were."-

"But I'm alright now…well sort of." Eleanor tried to muster a laugh but winced at the pain in her chest.

Miyuki grasped Eleanor's hand gently, -"Look at you, you're all hurt now."-

"I'm not gonna lie but the pain has been unbearable so far." She was sure Miyuki could see how hard she was trying to suppress her pain but the way she spoke made it clear.

-"Are the painkillers not working?"- Miyuki stroked the top of Eleanor's head, "I don't even know, it still hurts, my left arm has like this pulsating pain going through it."

-"What about your other arm?"

"As long as I don't try to move it I'm fine." Miyuki ran her thumb back and forth across Eleanor's bandaged hand.

-"You should get some sleep Eli."-

Eleanor looked around a bit, "But I'm not really tried."

-"Oh please Eli."- Miyuki laughed, -"You think I didn't notice you fight off the meds after you woke up."-

"You noticed?"

she nodded her head, -"Now get some rest."-

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Miyuki went up to give Eleanor a deep kiss, -"I promise."-

It took Eleanor a while till she finally drifted off into dreamland all in part of the pain she was feeling that was keeping her awake. Miyuki watched over Eleanor as she slept all the while she worried for her even though she was going to make a good recovery she couldn't help but worry for her she didn't know if she would wake up with agonizing pain so it was just a matter of time till she woke up and find out.

* * *

Henry was in the main office of the hospital filing his report to the police as he couldn't just let what happened go and he demanded justice to be brought to the person that hurt his daughter. All he needed to do now was send his report and begin the waiting game. With the report sent he walked around for a bit and poured himself a cup of coffee as he didn't feel like sleeping and began making his way back into Eleanor's room .

"Henry?" Henry spun around at the sound of someone calling his name and who he saw calling him was someone he had not talked too for a long time.

"Rick?" Rick laughed as he walked up to shake Henry's hand, "It's been a long time old friend."

"It certainly has." It has indeed been a long time, Rick Ashfield had been a long time friend of Henry's since their time in middle school and had been very close friends ever since. Rick and his wife Carla had both trained and studied to be surgeons and their work had caused them to travel endlessly to different hospitals to help out.

"Goodness how long has it been?"

"Too long to count old chum." Rick walked along with Henry, "How's the family Rick?"

"Pretty good, Carla's upstairs checking in on some stuff and our daughter is at home."

"What about you Henry, how's the wife and daughter?" Rick saw Henry's expression sadden.

"My wife passed away not too long ago."

"My god, I am so sorry." Rick placed his hand on his shoulder, "May I ask how?"

"A heart condition."

Rick shook his head, "I'm sorry Henry, she was a good woman. But why didn't you tell me old friend?"

"I had a lot to deal with, I'm sorry."

"Oh well that's quite alright, but your daughter is faring well yes?"

Henry shook his head, "That's why I'm here." Rick was shocked to hear that as well. Henry told Rick everything that had happened to Eleanor and he couldn't believe it, it was just so shocking to hear all that since they were very fond of Eleanor.

"Damn… this is a lot to take in old chum, I cannot begin to imagine what this is like… Carla will be sad to hear that Elena passed away. But I do hope this will get better for you old chum, you and your daughter." Rick hugged his best friend.

"Thank you, means a lot buddy."

Before Rick was able to talk more and as much as he wished too as well as he wanted to catch up, he was paged on his beeper so he had to go and wished for Eleanor to make a speedy recovery and left.

Henry walked back through the halls that he had followed Rick while talking to him and eventually made his way back to Eleanor's room. He opened the door quietly and made his way in, seeing that Miyuki was still awake and very watchful over Eleanor. He handed a cup of coffee to Miyuki that he had picked up on the way back and sat down opposite of Miyuki but still next to Eleanor.

He took a sip of his coffee, "How has she been doing?"

"She just fell asleep a while ago but she's still in pain." She whispered as to not wake Eleanor.

"You're not tired?" He asked noticing how tired Miyuki's eyes looked.

"No…Not yet at least."

They talked quietly together, mostly Henry telling Miyuki some entertaining stories that Eleanor had done as a child and also how they would just hang out and have fun, stories that Miyuki enjoyed without a doubt. Henry leaned back on the chair and crossed one leg over the other as he saw Miyuki slowly nodding off but catching herself as she felt her head drop. Though as much as she tried, sleep eventually claimed Miyuki since she had been awake since Eleanor had called her and then the whole day when Eleanor had woken up.

Henry stood up and grabbed his jacket and placed it over Miyuki who was hunched over the bed Eleanor was on sleeping with her head buried in her arms. He sat back down and quietly watched over Eleanor as she slept making sure nothing would happen to her, he glanced at his wrist watch

"It's going to be a long night."

* * *

End Chapter 5

* * *

I feel on fire, the ideas are there and the words are flowing, and i'm having a ton of fun writing this story so i hope you all are enjoying it and thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read it. If you do like this story then make sure to follow it so you'll know when i post a new chapter for it since i still have a bit more to go for it. so until next time, have a good one.


	6. Pulling Through

Chapter 6: Pulling Through

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes and as she moved her head she immediately felt a slight jolt of pain on her neck from having slept in an awkward position. But something felt different, she noticed that she was lying down sideways on the bed Eleanor was on, and found herself holding onto Eleanor.

"Good morning Yuki." Miyuki sat up, stretched and yawned as she rubbed her sore and stiff neck

-"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?"-

Eleanor smiled, "I slept fiiine… for the most part but the pain I felt when I woke up was horrible I had to call a nurse for some painkillers. Though I should be asking how you slept, you groaned a lot in your sleep." Eleanor giggled.

-"I did? By the way how did I end up here?"- She asked.

"Yeah, well you looked very uncomfortable so I asked my dad to place you here next to me." Miyuki's heart was touched by that.

-"Eli, you didn't have to do that."-

Eleanor shook her head, "It was no trouble besides I loved having you next to me."

-"I didn't hurt you or made your injuries uncomfortable?"-

Eleanor giggled, "No don't worry you didn't do any of that."

Miyuki kissed Eleanor, -"Where is your father anyway?"-

"He looked so tired; he must have stayed up all night so I told him it was okay to go home." Eleanor moved her left arm on her stomach, "Oh the nurse came in and said it was alright for me to come home today."

-"Really?"-

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah they said as long as I don't try to make large movements and let my body heal up I can come home."

-"Eli that's great!"-

Eleanor groaned, "But they prescribed to me all these pills I have to take."

-"Well it's a small price to pay, and I'll make sure you take them all."- Eleanor faked an annoyed groan as Miyuki giggled.

"Oh and Shizuma should be on her way to pick up Chikaru and Shion from the airport."

-"It will be good to see her again, it's been a while."-

"It has, I've really missed her." Eleanor tried to rise herself up a bit but was unable to do so it only ended up hurting her, "Ow…that hurt." Miyuki pushed a button on the bed to raise Eleanor into a sitting position and helped her get more comfortable. The two of them talked for a while about trivial things and watching TV for a bit till one of the doctors came inside her room.

"Hey there Eleanor, how we feeling today." He asked with a warm voice.

"Fine I guess, but still in a ton of pain."

"The painkillers we gave you should really help you with that."

Eleanor nodded, "I think they're just kicking in."

"That's good, well you'll be leaving us today so we're just going to do one more check up to see how you're doing."

He turned towards Miyuki, "What's your name miss?"

"Miyuki."

He nodded, "We have Eleanor's affects if you want to pick them up Miyuki."

"Of course doctor." She nodded and after the doctor pointed out where to get them she left to pick them up. After she left, the doctor looked at his clipboard reading his notes.

"Let me call a nurse and we can start the check up." Eleanor nodded.

* * *

Miyuki asked one of the nurses for Eleanor's belongings and left towards a room to retrieve them, she waited and looked around a bit. The nurse came back with Eleanor's affects inside a plastic bag and handed them to her, she thanked the nurse and made her way to the waiting room.

Inside the bag she could see her phone, her jacket and her jeans and her heart sank when she saw the dried up blood on her jacket and on the phone. She still couldn't believe this had happened to Eleanor, she took the jacket out and as soon as she did something fell from the inside of it. A folded object, she took it and examined it only to see it was a picture of Eleanor and her family though a few corners were stained with blood.

 _-"They look so happy."-_ She thought as she folded the jacket back inside the plastic bag, she sighed, clearly struck by what had happened to her angel then tucked the picture in her pocket.

Miyuki felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, she looked over, -"Yaya."- Yaya stood next to Miyuki with a warm expression on her face and next to her was Nagisa and Tsubomi.

-"You okay?"-

Miyuki looked back toward the bloodstained jacket, -"It's just…all this that's happened."-

Yaya crossed her arms, -"Yeah I know what you mean."-

-"Eli-chan didn't deserve what happened to her, she's such a good person."- Nagisa followed up and she knew how Miyuki was feeling, wondering just how life could be cruel to someone like Eleanor.

-"How's she doing Miyuki-sama."- Tsubomi looked towards the direction where Eleanor's room was located.

-"She's doing better, the doctors are in there right now with her."- Tsubomi felt relieved now that the doctors where attending to her.

Nagisa glanced towards the plastic bag that Miyuki was holding and spotted the bloodstained items and her face immediately became paler upon seeing it.

-"Is that blood?"- Her voice cracking with every word, Miyuki saw what she was looking at and hid it behind her so Nagisa wouldn't have to look at it.

-"Yes it is Nagisa."-

Nagisa pointed at it, -"Eli-chan's blood?"- Miyuki nodded again to which Nagisa quickly shook her head as the mere sight of blood made her a bit queasy.

The door opened up and the doctor came back outside with the nurse following behind and told Miyuki it was okay to go back in with Eleanor.

Everyone quickly walked back inside, eager to see Eleanor again and once inside they all quickly huddled up together to give her a hug.

-Eli-chan!"- Nagisa and Tsubomi cried happily in unison.

"Hey it's good to see you girls."

Yaya resisted the urge to throw herself onto Eleanor to give her the biggest hug ever, -"Eli! I've been so worried!"- She held her best friend being careful as to not hurt her injuries.

"We just saw each other yesterday."

Yaya shook her head, -"A day has been too long!"- Tsubomi only rolled her eyes as she watched Yaya but at the same time she smiled at them both.

Miyuki walked up and kissed Eleanor as she ran her hand through Eleanor' s raven black hair, -"What did the doctors do?"-

"Nothing really, just making sure that everything is healing properly and what I can and can't do while I recover and wrote down the medication I'm going to need." Eleanor began explaining what would be okay for her to do as what the doctor had told her and a few things she should be able to do in the mean time.

-"Wow talk about being bossy huh."- Yaya could not picture herself being limited to doing only a few things and she would without a doubt get bored out of not being able to do anything.

-"The doctors know what's best for Eli, Yaya."- Tsubomi placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Yaya. The two began a small little argument but it didn't look like an argument and as Eleanor watched them it still looked cute whenever they argued like that.

* * *

Shizuma walked inside the terminal and she hadn't really seen it before, even though she herself came through here she never really paid attention to it and looking at it now it was amazing. She sat down on one of the many chairs in the place and waited for Chikaru.

Shizuma looked through the large window, seeing the clouds completely block the sun and all its light but seeing as how winter was almost here it came as no surprise. She looked towards the gate and saw that familiar jet black hair with ribbons tied to each side; Chikaru stepped out of the door with Shion following close behind her.

Shizuma stood up and waved at Chikaru to let her know she was there as she looked a bit lost as much as Shion did. Chikaru quickly saw Shizuma and quickly headed over with a smile on her face and threw her arms around her as it had been such a long time since they seen each other.

-"Shizuma-sama It's been a long time."- Chikaru hugged Shizuma one she returned kindly.

-"It has been, and it's good to see you too Shion."- Even after all this time Shion still held a little grudge on Shizuma, she guessed she never really let it go all the times they argued back at Astraea Hill.

-"Yeah, it's good to see you too."- She replied a bit quietly.

Chikaru looked around, -"Where is everyone? Is Eli not here?"- She asked pleasantly but saw how Shizuma's face changed.

-"Eli is…at the hospital."-

Chikaru looked confused, -"Why is that? Did someone get hurt?"-

-"Eli did…"- Shizuma paused as she saw Chikaru's eyes start to fill with concern, -"…She was in a car crash."- Chikaru gasped, almost dropping her bag and Shion was just as shocked as well.

-"Nani?! But how?!"- Chikaru was horrified, -"Shizuma we have to go see her."-

-"We will, the doctors already fixed her up and she'll be fine."- Though it still didn't help Chikaru, she still wished to see her closest friend and make sure she was alright. Shizuma explained the severity of the crash and the injuries Eleanor had sustained and Chikaru followed every word almost unable to maintain her composure, she was just that horrified to learn what had happened to her.

The three of them headed outside, loaded the small amount of luggage they brought inside the truck that Henry had let Shizuma borrow and drove off to the hospital. It took them awhile to get there as they ran into many red lights and heavy traffic, Shizuma quietly cursed at how annoying it was beginning to get. Chikaru sat next to Shizuma in silence and after hearing what happened to Eleanor she was still shocked, it was almost as her heart had skipped a beat when she heard the terrible news. Shion could see the turmoil wrecking Chikaru and leaned closer to her from the back seat and wrapped one of her arms around her as she held herself by her seat with her other hand, Chikaru held her hand but her saddened expression didn't change.

They pulled up in front of the hospital and made their way inside, and being inside didn't make Chikaru feel any easier as they pushed the button for the elevator. They reached the floor that Eleanor was on and followed Shizuma as she lead the way to her room. Shizuma opened the door and saw everyone talking, and making Eleanor feel better.

Shizuma stepped out the way and allowed Chikaru to enter the room, Chikaru looked at her and saw her all bandaged up.

She walked up to her; sadness embedded on her delicate face and hugged her, -"Eli…goodness look at you."- Chikaru held her and it was as if she was about to cry seeing her closest friend hurt like that.

"Chikaru it's alright, I'm okay now."

She shook her head, -"Its awful seeing you like this."- Chikaru looked her over seeing one arm in cast and the other bandaged up while also seeing a part of her face mostly near her cheek also covered up, remembering what Shizuma had told her about what happened just made it more hurtful in her heart.

Chikaru hugged her again, she just cared that much for friends and seeing Eleanor like that was like a stab to the heart.

"Well the good news is I'll be able to leave the hospital today."

Chikaru released Eleanor softly, -"Are you sure you are ready to leave?"-

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, I don't really want to be cooped up here and I rather be at home. Besides the doctor already made it clear that I shouldn't be doing anything other than resting at home."

Everyone else joined the conversation with Chikaru and Eleanor and while they were talking Shizuma walked up to Miyuki and handed her a backpack.

-"What's this?"- Miyuki asked as she grabbed it.

-"It's a backpack."- Miyuki rolled her eyes as Shizuma only giggled, -"I brought you a set of clothes if you wanted to change, I also brought Eli a set too just in case she wanted to get out of that gown. Though had I known she was leaving already I would've brought her something else."-

-"Arigato Shizuma."-

-"Any time, by the way Miyuki."-

Miyuki looked at her, -"Yes?"- They both walked inside the bathroom so Miyuki could change.

She unzipped the backpack, -"You still look awful, is something else bothering you because I can tell when your faking it, being happy that is."-

-"No use hiding it from you, but I don't know, I've been feeling uneasy since I woke up."- She pulled out a fresh set of clothes, -"Um can you turn around."

Shizuma was truly surprised by her request, -"Really? Miyuki I've already seen you naked."-

Miyuki's face flushed with red, -"I know…I just."-

-"What? Do I still make you nervous?"- Shizuma flicked her hair, -"Guess I still got it huh? And besides Miyuki you've always seen me getting dressed back at Astraea."- It looked like Miyuki's face got even redder from embarrassment.

-"Didn't think I'd notice did you?"- Miyuki said nothing but turn around and began changing, hearing Shizuma's laugh behind her.

-"Like the time I walked inside our room and you were in nothing but your underwear Shizuma."- Shizuma kept laughing.

-"In my defense, it was a very hot day and the air conditioner wasn't working either."-

-"You didn't even have a bra on!"- Miyuki lifted her shirt over her head.

-"Well…I mean come on the girls needed some air."- She paused, -"If I remember correctly you would always look at them."- Shizuma tried to contain her laugh seeing Miyuki stiffen up.

Shizuma could only imagine how Miyuki's face would look right now and began laughing.

-"You're awful Shizuma!"- Miyuki began to laugh alongside her long time friend.

-"I'm only joking Miyuki, buuut you did grope me one time."- She smirked.

Miyuki gasped, -"Nani!?"- Which prompted Shizuma into further fits of laughter.

-"When we slept on the same bed because you had a nightmare."- She crossed her arms, -"You thought I was asleep and groped me."-

She was tearing up from laughter, -"You must have really wanted to do that because it wasn't just a simple grope, you really fondled them."- Her laughter would not stop just by seeing Miyuki's face completely red from embarrassment, it was a while till Miyuki finally gave in and started laughing with Shizuma now that she looked back on it.

-"I have to admit, when we first met and were roommates I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen."- Miyuki admitted, -"But you were just so hard to manage and you never took things seriously."- She added.

-"I still don't."- Shizuma quickly shot back, -"Except for my Nagisa."-

Shizuma finally saw a smile appear on Miyuki's face, -"Feeling better?"-

-"Yeah…arigato."-

Shizuma gave her a comforting hug to her lifelong friend, -"Anytime. You've always been there for me too Miyuki, don't you forget that."- She smiled as they stepped out of the bathroom together and joined everyone who were talking with Eleanor. Chikaru sat on one side next to Eleanor making sure she didn't over exert herself.

Eleanor turned to Miyuki, "Hey you." She weakly reached with her left hand and attempt to hold Miyuki's hand but she couldn't even keep it lifted as the pain was too much so Miyuki quickly caught her hand and held it.

-"Hey Eli."- Miyuki sat on the opposite end.

"What were you two laughing about, we could all hear it." Eleanor smiled warmly at Miyuki.

-"Just old memories back at Astraea."- She responded, "I see." She laid her head on her shoulder.

The door opened with one of the doctors walking in, "Miss Raynsford, Everything is checked out and you are good to go."

"Just remember what we discussed and everything should be okay." The doctor took his leave and left the whole gang inside while he went to go bring a wheelchair.

-"Come on Eli, I'll help you get changed."- Eleanor turned her head, "You brought me clothes?"

-"Shizuma did, besides I'm sure you don't want to wear your tattered clothes."-

Fear crept in Eleanor's eyes, "No your right…" she tried shaking her head, "Don't remind me of that."

-"Or we can leave you in this cute hospital gown."- Chikaru quickly spoke.

"What?" Eleanor's face gained a red hue.

-"Yeah, it is cute and if it were to somehow open from the back."- Yaya grinned till she received a jab to her side from Tsubomi.

"Okay let's go change Miyuki." Miyuki and Chikaru helped Eleanor to her feet and she was surprised at how weak her legs felt not to mention one of her legs wasn't exactly fit for walking. Yaya and Shizuma rushed to Eleanor's side just to make sure she could keep her balance well enough. They stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind them, leaving only Miyuki and Eleanor inside.

-"Alright let's get this off."- Miyuki began untying the back off the gown off, feeling Eleanor's body shiver a little.

-"You okay?"-

She removed the gown off completely, "Yeah, just a bit cold is all."

She turned Eleanor around, a part of herself felt awful seeing the fresh bruises on her chest and back from the aftermath of the crash and a few small cuts near her neck.

"Miyuki?" she broke of her silence, -"Gomen."- she began to help Eleanor put on a comfortable shirt on along a pair of loose pants since Eleanor really couldn't use both her arms that much so she needed a lot of help, something Miyuki would not hesitate to do for her.

-"Aaand there we're done."-

She fixed Eleanor's hair a little and looked her over, "Thank you, this would've been killer without you." She giggled.

Miyuki embraced Eleanor, -"Let's make sure something like this doesn't happen again."- She whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." As much as she wanted to hold her it was a bit impossible but she managed to lift her left arm just enough to wrap it around Miyuki, the two shared a loving kiss.

Miyuki held Eleanor by her waist as they stepped out as she supported herself on Miyuki to be able to stand as her legs still felt weak. A nurse stood by the door with a wheelchair ready to escort Eleanor outside, Chikaru and Yaya helped Eleanor to the chair.

"Hope this is the last time I use one of these." Eleanor sat on the chair as they pushed it inside the elevator with everyone following them. The nurse handed Eleanor the medications she would be taking for the time being and before heading outside Miyuki took off her jacket and placed it on top of Eleanor to keep her warm.

"What about you?" she asked Miyuki, -"Don't worry about me, I'm tough as nails."-

-"Says the one that got sick immediately after forgetting her jacket at home."- Shizuma walked past her in a grin as she unlocked the truck doors.

-"You're the one that rushed me out of our apartment after I had just taken a shower!"- Miyuki quickly shot back, only hearing Shizuma laughing as she sat inside the driver's seat. Chikaru along with Miyuki helped Eleanor into the truck who would have clearly struggled by the pain she was in.

The drive back home was a great, relaxing time for Eleanor as everyone was talking and laughing, even though she couldn't do much laughing of her own as her chest would hurt but it was still nice to have them there. Shizuma stopped by a pizza place and picked up a few boxes of pizza to eat once they got back since no one had eaten breakfast since they all went to see Eleanor the moment they all woke up.

Eleanor looked through the window, seeing many trees fly by her quickly as Shizuma drove the truck and her only thought was that she was happy to be back home. They pulled up to the front door and exited the truck, Yaya and Chikaru assisted Eleanor in getting out of the truck while Nagisa carried the boxes of pizza inside and everyone could swear they could see her drooling, anxious to eat the delicious food.

They closed the door behind them leaving behind the cold winds and entered the warm home, shivering as the warm air covered their bodies and hanged up their jackets. Henry quickly came downstairs eager to see his daughter and took her in his arms the second he reached her.

"It's so good to see you kiddo." Henry distanced himself a bit looking her over, "I'm sorry I didn't go to pick you up, I overslept."

"Don't worry about it dad, you did stay awake all night making sure I was okay." Henry smiled as he gently stroked Eleanor's cheek.

"How you feeling there kiddo?" Henry asked seeing as how Chikaru was still holding her to keep her standing.

"A bit weak at the knees," Eleanor laughed slightly, winching at the pain, "It's hard to stand."

-"Don't you worry Eli-chan, I'm going to stay by your side to make sure you're all better."- Chikaru told her, -"So will Miyuki."- She smiled as she held Eleanor, making sure her right arm was alright in the sling.

-"Hey don't forget me."- Yaya joined as she threw her arms around Eleanor and Chikaru as she giggled.

"Ah Chikaru it's great to see you again since we last met." Henry extended his hand to Chikaru.

"It sure is , it's been a while." Chikaru took the older man's hand and shook it.

"I see you brought Shion as well."

Shion smiled as she shook hands with Henry, "Yeah you know me, can't leave Chikaru all alone now can I." The two began to talk.

"Leave it to my father to actually get a conversation out of Shion." Eleanor pointed out as she never really could make small conversation with Shion.

-"That's alright Eli-chan it just takes a while."- Her warm smile ever present.

"Maybe so but you never had a problem."

-"Oh I have my ways."- She winked at Eleanor.

"It's gonna be killer going up these steps." Eleanor imagined how much physical strain those would place on her fragile body and winced at the thought.

"That's why you have good o'le dad here kiddo."

"Dad what are you doing….dad? DAD!" Henry scooped up Eleanor in his arms making her laugh a bit while making sure he wasn't hurting her injured arms.

Henry placed one foot up the stairs while everyone else was about to follow only to stop in their tracks when someone came knocking at their front door.

"I'll get it." Shion came walking to the front door and opened it.

"Oh hi, um is this still the Raysnford residence?" A girl stood at the door step completely bundled up in a kacki leather jacket, black pants and black shoes while wearing a winter cap. Her skin looking smooth to the touch and pale, her bright blue eyes really stood out and along with her glistening lips, left Shizuma and Yaya breathless while they received slight bumps on the head by both their girlfriends.

-"Ow!"- they both cried out.

-"Bakas!"- Nagisa and Tsubomi both shouted.

From where she stood she looked around and spotted, "Nora?"

Henry turned his body allowing Eleanor to see who called out her name, her eyes widened with surprise as someone she never thought she would see again and at the same time happy to see again after not having seen her for so long.

"Scarlet…"

* * *

"My god Nora look at you, it's been so long." Scarlet sat on a chair beside Eleanor's bed as everyone had gathered in her room after Henry had carried her there.

Eleanor was still dumbfounded, "It really has."

"Though wish it were on better circumstances huh."

Scarlet smiled towards Eleanor, "How did you know I was here."

"Oh well, my family finally came back to London to work here 'permanently'," she finger quoted the last word, "And my dad ran into your dad and that's how I knew you were back."

She took Eleanor's hand, "My dad told me what happened to you, I mean damn… how are you after all that? Are you in pain." Miyuki raised her eyebrow slightly upon Scarlet holding Eleanor's hand.

Eleanor shook her head, "No, only my arms hurt and my chest every now and then."

Scarlet placed her other hand on top of Eleanor's, "Damn that really sucks."

Shizuma recognized that face, Miyuki was getting a bit jealous and it was adorable.

-"You okay."- Shizuma asked trying to suppress her giggles, -"I don't like the way she's looking at Eli."- She whispered but Scarlet turned her head like if she heard something.

-"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to do anything that would make you feel uneasy."- Scarlet spoke with fluent Japanese leaving everyone in the room stunned.

"Scarlet you learned Japanese?"

she turned her attention back at Eleanor, -"Yeah, ever since you left for Astraea Hill those years ago I wanted to learn it so when you came back you had someone to talk too in Japanese."- She spoke fluently, "So Nora, is there someone special you're not telling me about?" Scarlet glared at her teasingly, making her blush, "There is! Come on tell me."

Eleanor nodded, "Miyuki." She looked at her as Scarlet followed her gaze, "She's my girlfriend."

"That's so cute!" She looked at Miyuki and Eleanor, "Pleased to meet you Miyuki." Miyuki returned the gesture, Eleanor then properly introduced everyone to Scarlet.

"That's a cute winter cap too." Chikaru commented looking at its small animal designs, "Oh you like it." Scarlet took off her cap and what they saw next made her live up to her name, it was like an ocean of bright red hair suddenly fall behind her like a cloak, it was so long that it probably rivaled Shizuma's hair or at least until she stood up which she did and handed the cap to Chikaru. Everyone was in awe as no one had seen so much beautiful hair, especially hair that reached her ankles and everyone in there was thinking the same thing; how did she fit so much hair in such a small cap.

-"Sugoi!."-

-"It's so pretty."-

-"That's pretty long hair."- Yaya, Nagisa and Shizuma were stunned.

-"Her hair is longer than mine."- Shizuma compared the length of her hair, even if she were to untie the pony tail she always neatly kept her silver hair in, it still wouldn't beat it.

Chikaru was in awe, "May I?" she looked at Scarlet.

"Of course." Chikaru walked behind her and started running her fingers through her soft, knot and tangle free hair, amazed at how well she kept it. Nagisa joined Chikaru also mesmerized by Scarlet's ruby red hair and ran her fingers through it.

-"Sugoi…"-

Shizuma looked at Scarlet as she asked, -"How long have you been growing it?"-

"Well," she raised a finger to her lip, "Since I was six."

-"Isn't it a pain to manage though?"- Yaya asked as she sat on the bed in front of Eleanor.

"Well you get used to it to be honest, though it's never been a problem for Nora who always preferred short hair."

-"Oh yeah, Scarlet I've been meaning to ask. Why do you call Eli, 'Nora,'?"- Yaya asked.

Scarlet giggled, "Me and Nora grew up together since we were infants since our parents were very close." She began to tell her story as they listened.

"And when we were four Scarlet couldn't pronounce my name." Eleanor began to laugh slightly as she remembered.

"So I began to call her Nora." Scarlet joined Eleanor in their laugh but stopped the moment pain surged through Eleanor's body, "So it stuck ever since." Scarlet finished.

-"So you two grew up together?"- Miyuki asked to which Scarlet nodded.

-"Wow you two go way back."- Tsubomi threw in as Scarlet closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah we do, and Nora grew up to be such a looker." Eleanor blushed as Scarlet cracked a smile, though Shizuma could see Miyuki was still feeling uneasy, no doubt she was feeling jealous as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"I have so many silly stories of us two but maybe for another time." Yaya and Nagisa sighed as they wanted to hear more.

"Oh which reminds me of some photos of us in my car, let me go get them."

"Oh no…" Eleanor laughed inwardly as Scarlet left to her car as everyone except Shizuma and Miyuki followed her.

-"She's quite the gal."- Miyuki's spoke in a low tone, -"Definitely, though I have to admit she's very beautiful."- Shizuma followed up.

"She's changed a lot from when I last saw her."

Miyuki sat next to Eleanor, -"A childhood friend huh."-

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in quite the long time." Eleanor leaned towards the pillow resting her back on it, "She came back briefly one time and went with me to the airport before I left for Astraea Hill but she couldn't come on the flight with my family since she was on a very tight schedule because of her parents."

-"You two must be very close?"- Shizuma took a seat next to Miyuki.

"Yeah like she said, we grew up together, played together and just hung out almost all the time."

-"I'm impressed that you both never dated."- Shizuma grinned but saw Eleanor's expression drop.

-"Did you?"- Miyuki asked.

Eleanor sighed as she then looked at Miyuki, "Remember when we first met, then one day we talked about relationships."

-"Of course, that's when Miyuki started getting a little nervous around you."- Shizuma smirked towards Miyuki, -"I was still getting to know her."- She quickly defended.

"Well…she was the one that broke my heart so long ago." Eleanor's words surprised the both of them; they never would have thought she would have been the one to hurt her so long ago when she told them.

-"Seriously?"- Shizuma was dumbfounded by Eleanor's words about Scarlet and their past romance.

"It didn't really work out, she wanted too as well but at the time her parents didn't allow it so we never dated as much as we wanted too." Miyuki didn't know what to say, she didn't know whether to hate Scarlet for shattering a heart like Eleanor's or leave it in the past but ultimately she decided to let it go since after all she was Eleanor's childhood friend and it was all in the past now…right?

Scarlet walked back in the room with everyone following closely behind her, all laughing at the cute photos she still had with her as she told them stories about their childhood.

"This is the time when we were graduating middle school and Eleanor was feeling sick to her stomach that's why she looks like she's about to throw up."

Eleanor gasped, "No don't show them that one!" Everyone laughed as Scarlet sat next to Eleanor and showed her the picture.

"Do you remember?"

"How could I forget." Scarlet flipped through the photos she was carrying, getting a few laughs and 'aaw' from a few of them and Eleanor was very happy knowing that they all welcomed her warmly and liked her.

They stayed and talked almost through the day, laughing at the silly stories Scarlet told and watching a few movies in Eleanor's room. Eleanor herself had been faring fine, despite her injuries she managed to keep a happy face through the pain she constantly felt through her arms and body. Chikaru readjusted the sling that Eleanor kept her broken arm in and was surprised that she knew so much about that only till later that she told Eleanor that she was studying medicine in college back home and working at a hospital part time learning.

"I never knew you did all that." Chikaru finished making the sling more comfortable for Eleanor's arm.

-"Yeah it was something that I wanted to do but what I really want to do is teach kids."- Chikaru thought to her days in Lulim, with her cute gang and remembered all the clubs she made which further motivated her to do what she wanted.

-"She says that right now."- Shion said, -"She also wants to study fashion, Chikaru made so many costumes that it couldn't fit in some of the closets back home."-

Chikaru laid down, -"aaw there's just so much I want to do, it doesn't seem like I'll be able to do it all!"-

"No, anything can be done it all takes time though." Scarlet added, "Your dreams to do all the things you love can happen but in a steady pace."

"Never knew you thought that way Scarlet, you never really cared about that before." Eleanor chuckled seeing a different Scarlet for second.

"Well when you travel a lot you really take the time to think about a lot of things and do a lot of things."

Scarlet looked at her cell phone and gasped, "Oh I got to go it's getting late."

Eleanor looked at the time, it was nearing midnight, "Really? Do you want to stay here?"

She shook her head, "No that's fine but thank you I'll be back tomorrow if it's alright with you."

"Sure it is."

Scarlet leaned in and kissed Eleanor's forehead receiving a sideways glance from Miyuki, one that Scarlet didn't notice.

"You take care okay Nora."

Eleanor chuckled, "Got it."

"It was nice meeting you all, see you later." Scarlet began taking her leave while stuffing her extremely long flowing hair inside her winter cap.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Scarlet as she left; hearing her car turn on and drive away meant that she was long gone now.

-"She was such an amazing person."- Chikaru laid on her stomach on the bed.

-"She sure was."- Shion threw her arm on top of Chikaru while caressing her arm.

-"Yeah, it was interesting."- Yaya added with a grin on her delicate frame as everyone were left with quite the impression for Scarlet.

-"Come on Yaya it's late."- Tsubomi yawned and wished Eleanor a good night and left for the guest bedroom that she was staying with Yaya.

-"Alright babe."- She gave Eleanor a hug before following Tsubomi, holding her hand all the way to their room.

-"Wake me if something happens okay."- Chikaru told Miyuki just in case Eleanor would wake up in discomfort or anything of the like. She too gave Eleanor a hug but holding on for a little longer before she left to their guest room with Shion.

-"Go get some rest Nagisa, I'll join you in a bit."-

Nagisa yawned, -"Okay but hurry back, I want to hold my snuggly Shizuma teddy bear before I fall asleep."-

Shizuma giggled, -"Okay sweetie."- She watched Nagisa leave before turning her attention back to her friends in the room.

Miyuki placed her back on the frame on the bed and placed her arm across Eleanor's shoulder to hold her which she instinctively leaned her head towards Miyuki.

-"Scarlet was amazing."- Shizuma exclaimed, -"Yeah…she sure was."- Miyuki replying in a soft tone.

"You okay Miyuki you don't sound like you liked her."

-"I'm sorry it's just after you said she broke your heart…I don't know, I felt uneasy with her."- She pulled Eleanor closer to her.

-"But I know that's in the past and I'll try to get along with her okay."-

"Thanks Yuki." Eleanor smiled as she tried to hold her goddess.

-"Well I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning."- Shizuma took her leave to go join Nagisa in dreamland leaving the two lovers in their room. Miyuki dressed herself in comfortable pants and long sleeved shirt to sleep in, then she assisted Eleanor into changing into something more comfortable as she was unable to use her left arm well enough.

"I'm sorry…" Eleanor lowered her gaze, puzzling Miyuki as to why she would be apologizing.

-"For what?"- She asked intrigued to why she was saying that.

"I've become quite a bother haven't I…with the whole injuries and everything…" Eleanor truly felt useless as she was unable to do anything and in the back of her mind she thought that Miyuki was annoyed by all of it.

-"No don't say that."- She turned her angels head towards her, -"You are never a bother to me or anyone, and we all love you."- She parted Eleanor's hair from her eye, she then kissed her doubting angel and with that kiss the sensation of feeling like she was bothering her friends lifted, -"Though it's going to take some time to heal."- She ran her thumb across the back of Eleanor's hand.

"That's for sure." She smiled as she closed her eyes and felt Miyuki's arms embrace her.

-"And we're all going to be here for you."-

"Having you here with me is already making me feel better." Before Eleanor knew it she had fallen asleep in the arms of her goddess. Miyuki gently laid her down and placed her head on the pillow before kissing her on her lips, though she was asleep somewhere in the realm of dreams Eleanor still felt the kiss and made her feel warm in her heart, sometimes just having people you love around you is all you need to get by when you're feeling down.

End Chapter 6

* * *

Well this was fun to write, more to come real soon so I hope you all liked it.

Reply to guest comment: I've dabbled with that idea with Shizuma paired with an OC for a while but sadly at the moment I wouldn't know where I'd go with that kind of story, i'm sorry.

Until next time, see ya.


	7. Day For Us

Chapter 7: Day For Us

-"Shion Look!"- Chikaru pointed towards the giant clock tower in town as she looked up at it, -"It's so gigantic."-

-"So that's Big Ben huh?"- Shion looked at the giant tower, -"You always see it in movies and now I finally get to see it with my own two eyes."- Chikaru's voice came out like a squeak, it reminded her how her gang of cuties would react when they saw something amazing and tried talking right after.

The pair walked around London enjoying the sights and just learning so much by visiting so many different parts of it. Though Chikaru wished that Eleanor and Miyuki could have joined them, it would've done Eleanor some good to get out of the house and have some fun with them. Earlier before they started sightseeing, Chikaru felt it best to first pay her respects to Eleanor's mother, Elena. Chikaru had only met her Elena three times but those moments were amazing as Elena showed them a fun time back in Eleanor's apartment in Japan.

As they walked around, seeing all the people that were going about their busy daily routines she had to say that it looked very crowded just by watching all the traffic and she still couldn't believe how cold it was getting but thankfully she was bundled up as was Shion. Chikaru stopped to look at something and what she saw next left her breathless, she couldn't believe she didn't see this before and she was standing right in front it and how exactly could she miss it was beyond her.

-"Shion look!"- She tugged Shion's jacket through her cotton gloves and got her attention, -"Whoa what is that?"-

-"It looks like a Ferris wheel!"- Shion examined it as she placed her hands on the cold railing and she could still feel it through her leather gloves.

"They call that 'London's Eye'." They both spun at the voice behind and were met with those familiar blue eyes.

-"Scarlet."- They both spoke together.

"Hey girls, it's been a while." Chikaru gave Scarlet a hug one she returned kindly.

-"Where did you go? We haven't seen you in two weeks."-

"Well my family and I had to go back to Spain to finish up certain things, that's where we were before we finally came back and well they had to finish a few meetings and stuff." She explained, "I really didn't expect to go anywhere but I was soo wrong and I couldn't go visit you all especially Nora."

-"You weren't able to call?"-

Scarlet laughed nervously, "Well funny thing…my parent's cell phones and my own ran out of juice and we didn't bring any of our chargers during the trip and… none of us actually wanted to buy chargers for them since we weren't going to be there long."- She told Shion who replied with a simple 'ooh'.

"What brings you two out here in the cold?" she asked only for Chikaru to quickly whip out a camera.

-"We're sightseeing."- She cheerfully exclaimed, -"We're both on vacation."- Shion added.

"That's awesome!" Scarlet joined Chikaru's excitement, "In that case, please allow me to show you girls around and show you all the awesome places that are in London."

-"I'd be honored!"- Chikaru almost jumped up in joy, -"Yeah that would be great."- Shion said.

"Though let's see if my memory still serves me right, I haven't been back here for quite some time." Thus Chikaru and Shion's journey through London began, as Scarlet took them to great places such as a few parks and a couple of art galleries. Their journey with Scarlet took them far and wide as she gave them the time of their lives, all while Chikaru took pictures like there was no tomorrow. This journey however was very exhausting as most taxi's were busy and were unable to get a ride anywhere, only having their own two feet taking them to where Scarlet wished to go.

Finally stopping at a small local café chop to get out of the icy winds and inside the warm building, as they sat there they felt the warmth slowly soothe their cold bodies. Each of them ordering a hot chocolate to warm themselves up as Chikaru began speaking very rapidly about her amazing experience, they both tried to keep up with her but really couldn't make out much of what she was saying but Scarlet gave a gentle laugh as she listened along with Shion.

Even though Shion and Scarlet were beat and their feet were killing them, Chikaru still showed so much energy and was very eager to keep going. With their hot chocolates on the table they slowly began to drink them, feeling the warm liquid slide down to their stomachs and leaving a very soothing and relaxing sensation all over their body.

-"London is so amazing!"- Chikaru who couldn't keep still in her seat exclaimed.

"And there still much more." Scarlet winked.

-"Don't encourage her."- Shion laughed, she was too drained to even get up.

-"This sure does beat standing around in the cold."- Scarlet nodded, "It has gotten colder but what can you do about it you know."

-"True."- Shion took a sip of her chocolate.

"So you two are a couple?" Scarlet asked.

Chikaru grasped Shion's arm, -"Yes, she's the love of my life."- Scarlet smiled, "That's so adorable."

-"What about you, do you have a special someone?"-

Scarlet shook her head, "No, never really had anyone like that in my life."

-"Hey I've been meaning to ask you, have you really grown up together with Eli since you both were babies."- Shion asked trying to picture how they both must have looked as cute little babies.

"Oh yeah, our dads were middle school friends and always stayed in contact with one another and when Nora and I were born well we just stayed together ever since. Though my dad finally told me what happened Elena." Scarlet's expression saddened on her pale frame, "I didn't even know, no one told me anything."

-"I guess Eli didn't want to bring that up, it probably still pains her."-

"She still should have told me, she was like a second mother to me." She sighed, "Well I guess she had good reasons and I don't blame her."

Chikaru wanting to change this painful subject quickly said, -"So have you and Eli ever...dated?"-

Scarlet quickly looked at Chikaru in surprise and blushed before she recomposed herself.

"No we never did."- she chuckled, "One of my only regrets I have." Chikaru and Shion leaned on the table wanting to hear more.

-"How come if I may ask."- Shion eagerly asked.

"Well at the time it wouldn't have worked out, because my parents were against the idea over two girls dating but it wasn't till a year later when they mellowed out and were finally accepting of it and who I was." Scarlet explained, "Well it was a little too late for that as you could see." She exhaled, "But I'm glad she's happy with someone." She smiled behind a hurt heart, one that Chikaru could easily see through her tough act.

-"It's still amazing that you two grew up together, you two are practically sisters."- Shion took another sip.

"Well I guess you can call us that." She giggled but deep down Scarlet was never okay with that, she always had wished for more.

"How is she by the way, haven't gone to see her yet." Scarlet rested her elbows on the table.

-"She's doing a lot better now, she is able to walk now and is feeling less pain then before."-

"That's a relief to hear, thank goodness. So is everyone back at Nora's home?"-

Chikaru nodded, -"Yes we split up after we got here, everyone should be doing a little sightseeing of their own, as for Miyuki, she's still with Eli."-

"That's so nice of her."

-"Those two have been through a lot together that much is certain."- Remembering so long ago how their relationship was almost destroyed because of one man and Chikaru had helped a broken Eleanor back on to her feet.

"I can imagine." Scarlet sat in her seat and took a sip of her warm beverage, feeling warm all over and dug her head in her crossed arms.

-"I've been wanting to ask you."- Scarlet raised her eyes to signal that she was listening.

Chikaru giggled, -"How do you fit all your hair in that cap?"- Scarlet rose and laughed, "Well it does take a while but I manage it and since my hair is sorta thin the cap doesn't look any different."

-"You have to let me brush your hair."- Chikaru giggled.

"Are you sure about that, even I get tired of all that brushing."

-"Don't underestimate her, trust me."- Shion laughed.

"Well if you say so."

With that said they paid for their drinks and were ready to continue their adventure, opening the door to go outside and back into the freezing air.

-"Where shall we go next."-

Scarlet began to think, "There's still a lot of places to go, so we'll see where we end up." She happily said and began guiding them through the city to show them around.

* * *

-"I swear these games are rigged!"- Yaya's anger rising as she had been playing on a arcade cabinet in a local pub that Shizuma wanted to go too but not to drink but rather to get out of the cold and just enjoy themselves.

Tsubomi exhaled putting her palm to her face, -"Yaya this is are not rigged."-

-"How would you know, did you rig them!"- Her frustration ever present.

-"Maybe you should take a break."-

-"I have to beat this! At least once!"- Yaya mashing those buttons like there was no tomorrow, only having Tsubomi roll her eyes and trying to contain the laugher that was just dying to come from seeing Yaya so invested.

-"AAAAH!"- She lost again and fell on the machine, -"I can never win."- Yaya was defeated but it still didn't stop her, she inserted a few more coins inside and began another round.

She began getting frustrated again in the same spot that she had previously lost in and was about to give up again and Tsubomi decided to take the controls and play that part.

-"There."- Tsubomi walked away triumphantly leaving a stunned Yaya behind her, mouth agape over what she just witnessed.

-"How did you do that?"- Yaya followed Tsubomi in shock, -"That's a secret."- She smirked as Yaya continued to beg to know how she did that.

Nagisa sat across the room watching Yaya and Tsubomi bicker again about how she beat the level of the game while Shizuma went to get a couple of beverages. She came back with a couple of sodas and placed them in the round table they were sitting at then took a seat next to Nagisa.

-"It surely got colder didn't it."-

-"Yeah it sure did, I'm surprised I didn't turn into an icicle."- Nagisa held her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

-"We wouldn't want that now would we, and then who would I hold on too."- Shizuma leaned a bit towards Nagisa.

-"Well that's why I have you to warm me up."- She hugged Shizuma and felt her warmth through the pink sweater she was wearing.

Yaya and Tsubomi came back to the table with a couple of non-alcoholic drinks for themselves and took a seat across from their friends. They chatted away, laughing and telling funny stories about the past during their time in Astraea Hill in their respective schools.

-"Hey was it really okay to leave Eli back home."- Tsubomi asked, concerned that they didn't bring their dearest companion along.

-"I know, I really wanted her to come along."- Yaya added.

-"But she insisted for us to come and have a good time."- Nagisa frowned also wanting to have her along.

-"Miyuki also stayed back home to make sure Eli would be fine."- Shizuma took a sip of her ginger ale.

-"I still feel awful that we just left her there."- Tsubomi crossed her arms on the table and hung her head a little.

-"Like I said she isn't exactly alone, besides I'm sure Miyuki is keeping it interesting."- Shizuma smirked.

-"Shizuma-sama, we both know Eli can't do anything of the sort at the moment!"- Tsubomi exclaimed.

-"Well we don't really know that do we?"- Yaya joined Shizuma in their dirty thoughts.

-"I still wanted Eli-chan to come."- Nagisa lowered her head,

-"She will all in due time my little Nagisa,"- Shizuma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and whipped it out to see she had received a text message from Chikaru, -"I see."-

Nagisa perked her head up, -"what is it?"-

-"Chikaru and Shion ran into Scarlet, there with her right now."-

-"Really? We haven't seen her since two weeks ago."- Shizuma nodded, -"Yeah, I wonder what happened with her."-

-"Can we go see her."- Yaya asked, -"I already told her where we were, so they said they'll meet us here as I'm pretty sure they want to get out of the cold right now."-

-"Hey Shizi."- Nagisa's face lit up.

-"Shizi? You haven't called me that in a while."- She smiled.

-"We should bring Eli something so she wouldn't feel left out."-

Tsubomi also jumped at the idea, -"Yeah we should."- Yaya leaned on the chair, -"That's definitely a good idea."-

-"Let's all wait for Chikaru to get here so we all can get something for Eli."- The pair did just that, talking to pass the time while Shizuma shut down a couple of guys that tried to hit on her and failed miserably much to the amusement of her friends.

-"And here I thought this place was very quiet."- Even though it was, there was hardly any patrons in the pub just three guys and all of Shizuma's party which was pretty much it. None the less the wait was a rather enjoyable one as no one was in a hurry although just anxious to decide what to bring Eleanor who was still at home recovering but was pulling through amazingly.

* * *

Miyuki walked with Henry as they talked for a while since Eleanor had slept in and Miyuki didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping angel after a moment they decided to sit down and play a small game. She played a very long game of chess against him as he proved to be more than a match against her and was quite surprised how many different types of moves he knew compared to her and she knew a lot.

"Better luck next darling." Henry began setting the pieces back.

"I almost had you that time."

"I gotta admit, you really had me scared for a moment but you left your knight exposed and free to a check mate."

"Yeah I know, I've never really faced anyone like you."

Henry laughed, "Years of practice."

With the pieces set he looked at Miyuki, "So are you ready for another round?"

she shook her head, "No I'm sorry, I'm going to go check on Eli."-

He nodded, "No worries, we'll play later besides I need a good stretch." He stood up and began walking before he turned around, "If you're brave enough to face me again that is." He laughed as he walked away.

Miyuki laughed, "Oh I'm brave enough." She called to him. Miyuki stood up and had a good stretch herself before she began treading up the long flight of steps towards Eleanor's room, she walked along the long carpeted hallways, her padded footsteps the only thing she could hear on the way there.

She slowly opened the door and quietly walked right in only to her surprise, Eleanor was already awake only in a tank top and black panties. Eleanor stood in a mirror and was removing some of the bandages that she had been wearing, her right arm free of the cast ever since the doctor gave the 'okay' for it to come off so long as she didn't make any big movements or lift anything heavy.

She slowly removed the bandage across her cheek, the wound had healed faster then she expected and to her delight it left no scar across her face. She left the bandage on her left arm alone as she was afraid on how it might turn out so she looked herself over in the mirror. Miyuki slowly walking behind her, eyeing her body as she made her way towards her then slowly embraced her, a gasp escaping Eleanor's lips.

-"Gomen, didn't mean to startle you."-

Eleanor held Miyuki's hands, "That's quite alright, I didn't notice you come in."

-"You healed very nicely."-

"Yeah I'm surprised."

-"Not taking this one off?"- she ran her hand softly across Eleanor's bandaged forearm.

"No…I'm afraid, what if it looks horrible."

-"I don't think so, but you don't have to take it off if you don't want too."-

"Yeah, I'm not exactly ready." She turned around to hug Miyuki better, "Thanks for sticking by me through it all."

-"You don't have to thank me, I would never leave your side."-

"That's why it makes me so happy…" Miyuki placed her hand behind Eleanor's head and slowly lowered it to kiss her as she towered over Miyuki by a few inches.

"You know…it has been a while since we…"

-"I'd love to do that more than anything, but lets wait till you fully recover."-

Eleanor exhaled softly as she led Miyuki onto the bed and Miyuki crawled on top of her, "At least kiss me, I mean damn I haven't gotten any love while I was recovering!" She said as she was slightly frustrated from the lack of any sort of romantic love making.

Miyuki rolled her eyes as she laughed, -"You don't say, well then come here and get your loving."-

Making sure that she wouldn't be making Eleanor's arms feel uncomfortable as they laid together, in the heat of the moment as their lips were locked after having spent some time without each other's kisses. Their fingers intertwined with each others, making sure Miyuki wasn't putting any weight on them at all and slowly she was giving in as Eleanor panted heavier the more they kissed.

-"I can't ignore what I've been feeling for you anymore Eli."- she took Eleanor's off tanktop, exposing her bare chest and cupped her breast as they continued to kiss, Miyuki sat up straight and began taking off her clothes while Eleanor helped her get out of them faster and before they knew it, a passionate moment of ecstasy took hold of them and were lost in it happily.

* * *

Back in the pub, everyone sat around the round table all waiting for Chikaru, Shion and Scarlet to arrive so they could all decide what type of gift to get Eleanor. Nagisa was blowing bubbles in her drink as she didn't know what else to do, Shizuma had borrowed the local newspaper to read it and Yaya was near the back on a karaoke machine and she had gathered quite the crowd who adored her singing voice while Tsubomi sat near one of the tables hearing her wonderful girlfriend sing to the whole audience.

-"Well guess it didn't take long for the party to get started huh."- Everyone turned their heads to see Chikaru standing by their table and a smile upon her delicate frame. Shion and Scarlet made their way inside and stood next to Chikaru as they all noticed Yaya who was atop the elevated steps having the time of her life singing.

-"Chikaru!"- Nagisa almost shouted, excited that she finally made it.

-"Hey there Nagisa-chan."- She took a seat across from them while Shion and Scarlet joined them in the other two available seats.

-"I got to say if it weren't for Scarlet we probably wouldn't have found this place."-

-"Yeah Chikaru and me got lost here before Scarlet found us."-

"Trust me, you'll be able to find your way through here like the back of your hand." Scarlet giggled, shivering slightly as she warmed herself up. They all discussed what they could get Eleanor who was back at home, probably bored or not having anything to do.

-"We should get her something she'll enjoy."-

-"But the question is what can we get her Yaya."- Tsubomi placed her fingers on her chin as she was deep in thought.

-"We can get her a giant cake!"- Nagisa jumped in excitement, Shizuma gave a soft chuckle as she said, -"Are you sure it's for Eli and not just you?"-

-"Eeeh but everyone loves cakes."-

-"True but we need something different my cute Nagisa."- Shizuma laughed as she stroked Nagisa's head who frowned for not being able to have cake.

A patron walked inside the pub, hearing the gust of air that flowed inside and sat down at the far end placing the guitar case he was carrying down. Everyone went silent and looked at one another, before they all smiled and exclaimed at the same time, -"THAT'S IT!"-

-"Scarlet is there any shops that sell anything instrument related like for guitars."- Yaya asked what everyone else was thinking as well.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes remembering where it was located, "Yeah there is, I remember." They all quickly downed their drinks and prepared themselves to venture outside once again, all zipping up their jackets and slipping on their gloves for the harsh winter winds. Cold air chilling their faces as they stepped out one by one from the pub and all followed close to scarlet who knew where it was.

The snow crunching beneath their feet and yet despite how cold it was, the air wasn't as windy as they stepped outside so that was a welcome sign on their part. Scarlet had told them that the store wasn't that far from the pub and she was right about that because no sooner did they turn up in the music shop and just by glancing through the window they could see many instruments laid out on the racks along with other assortments.

The pushed the door open and waltzed right inside escaping the freezing air dusting off some of the snow that had collected on their shoulders.

"Welcome ladies, how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked in a friendly fashion.

"We're just browsing for now thank you." Shizuma kindly replied, to which he nodded and sat back down to continue his practice on his own guitar. They walked around the large room looking through all the guitar and accessories were nicely placed to show case them.

-"Hey about this!"- Nagisa was pointing to a guitar on a rack that was very enchanting to the eye and its pink color really must have lured her in.

-"I don't think Eli needs another guitar sweetie."- Shizuma approached Nagisa, -"It's still a nice guitar though."- she only smiled at Shizuma.

-"You think I can ever play one."-

-"As long as you practice Nagisa."-

Yaya was going through a few things then called for Tsubomi who helped her search for a few things, -"Hey Tsubomi didn't Eli's guitar strap snap off?"-

-"Yeah it did."- She looked at what Yaya held in her hands, -"Do you think she'll like this." Yaya showed her a black strap that a had red thorny vine design all over it.

-"She'll love it."- Yaya turned to her friends and showed them as well and decided it was a good gift then everyone resumed their search.

-"Or how about this one."- Tsubomi held in her hand another black strap but this one had a green tribal design all over it and another one they both liked but could not decide which one to take, so the two quietly argued within the store as Chikaru watched on giggling at the display.

Nagisa had been going scanning a small box that contained lots of guitar picks in hopes she would find a pretty one that she could give to Eleanor. Chikaru was looking at a few boxes of assortments that she could get for her and asked the store clerk if there were anything he had so she could do a few designs on a guitar to which he led her to a shelf that contained just that. Scarlet herself was browsing a few amplifiers that they had stacked on shelves, if memory served her right the amplifier that Eleanor had back home was really old so she figured she could get her a new one.

-"I found it!"- Nagisa held in a green guitar pick in her hand with a flame design all over it, -"It looks really cool."- Shizuma examined as Nagisa held it in front of her.

-"You think Eli will like this."-

-"I'm pretty sure she will."- Shizuma smiled knowing how important this was for Nagisa to make a friend feel happy.

Chikaru was in the back with Shion picking up a few things so she could design something on her guitar while Shion carried a small kit so she could polish her guitar. With everyone having a gift they walked towards the counter and paid for items they all bought for their dear friend.

Stepping back into the cold winds made them not want to trek its harsh environment anymore as they had been enduring the cold for so long. Scarlet noticed their discomfort and thanks to her keen eye she spotted a cab driver heading their way and waved it over. They all got inside relieved that they didn't have to go through the snow anymore and after Scarlet told him where to go they left.

Though it was a very tight fit inside such a small car Nagisa sat on Shizuma's lap, Chikaru sat on Shion's, Tsubomi on Yaya's with Scarlet the only one in the middle but were thankful that they sat in a warm car back home. With a quiet conversation to pass the time for the ride back home watching the snow fly past them through the car's window.

* * *

Eleanor laid in bed with Miyuki by her side, a very thin layer of sweat on their bodies as she panted slowly and looked at Miyuki as she lightly chuckled.

"That was…different."

Miyuki giggled, -"I couldn't help it."-

"You must have really missed it huh?"

-"You could say that."- She rolled on top of Eleanor, -"But in fact, I've really…"- she inched closer to her face, -"…Missed this."- She kissed her again.

She raised herself up again, -"Come on lets wash up."- Eleanor could not find the strength to lift herself and laughed at how weak she felt till Miyuki helped her to feet. They entered the bathroom that was at the end of Eleanor's room, started up the shower and stepped in the warm water that poured down their bodies soothingly.

Eleanor made sure water didn't fall on her bandages as she was afraid of getting water on them and mostly on her injury not knowing if water would make it worse or not. Miyuki spun Eleanor around and locked her lips with her again, she still didn't have enough and wanted more, she ran her hands through her raven black hair and all over her body.

"Yuki…"

Miyuki broke her kiss off for a little bit, -"I still want more."- She cooed before their lips locked and were once again lost to the pleasurable abyss.

After a while of heated passion, they sat together in the tub as Miyuki slowly washed Eleanor's back, Eleanor had kept her wrapped up arm dry throughout the whole thing. Once they were all cleaned up they got out with some reluctance since they wanted to spend more time there together but all good things must come to an end.

"Goodness Yuki…you're gonna wear me out."

Giggling Miyuki replied, -"I couldn't help it, you're just so darn cute."-

"You keep this up and I'm sure I won't be able to stand for a while."

Eleanor walked back in her room holding Miyuki's hand to begin getting dressed seeing as there was still plenty of daylight left in the day. Putting on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt so she could be comfortable enough in her own home despite the cold that was still roaming inside. Eleanor softly ran her hand across her still healing right arm and even though she could move it now it still brought a slight discomfort whenever she would try to grab things.

-"Does it bother you?"-

"A little…I know the doctor said it was okay now to have the cast off but I think he jumped the gun."

-"But didn't he do an X-ray after it was off to make sure it was okay."

"Yeah he did and the bones healed faster than he expected."

-"He also said that your arm would feel uncomfortable for a while."-

"Did he? I must have not heard him, still I don't think he should have taken it off yet."

Miyuki walked behind Eleanor and wrapped her arms around her waist, -"Now now Eli Don't worry, the doctor wouldn't take off the cast if he didn't feel it was time too."-

"He also said I could also take these off." Eleanor lifted her left arm, "But I'm scared to, what if looks horrible."

-"It won't."-

"But what if—"

-"It won't."- She whispered, and began to slowly remove the bandages of Eleanor's arm, little by little her skin was slowly being revealed and it soon reached the point where her arms had been impaled. Eleanor had closed her eyes and turned away not wanting to see how much damage was visible on her arm, afraid it might be worse than she was imagining it would be.

-"See, it's not so bad."- She reassured the worried Eleanor and slowly turned her head only opening one eye as she looked it over. Miyuki was right her arm was healing properly; the large wounds were still visible held by the stitching that the doctors had sewn into her arms and looked like her arm was almost sealed up.

-"Looks like there almost ready to come out."-

"Think so…" Eleanor ran her index finger over the stitches gently.

A knock came at their door drawing the attention of the two girls, Eleanor said to come inside and Henry opened the door.

"Hey dad."

"Hey kiddo, Miyuki." Henry with a big smile on his face as he walked in with a box, -"Henry"- Miyuki greeted him with a smile of her own.

He walked over and looked his daughter over, "I see you took off the bandages there. Well look at you, you look great." He turned her head slightly to see the side of her face that was injured.

"Didn't leave a scar, thank goodness."

"Yeah that was a relief."

Henry backed up a bit, "Oh by the way kiddo, I came by to give you this." He extended his arms that were holding a box and handed it to Eleanor.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Eleanor did just that as she placed it on her mirror stand and opened it up, she examined what it held and pulled out a black, slick leather jacket. She looked it over discovering a blue rose design on the back surrounded by flames and along the sleeves had a trail of blue petals design on it.

"Dad…this is mums…" Sadness wrapped in her words, "I-I can't take this…"

"Well your old jacket is torn to bits, figured you could use another one kiddo."

"Dad…I can't accept it…"

"Take it darling, your mother would have wanted you to have it."

"Dad I—"

"Eli, it would mean a lot to me and your mother if you take it."

Eleanor looked at the jacket she held in her hands, feeling a hand press down her shoulder, -"It's alright Eli."- Miyuki whispered.

Eleanor felt the smoothness of the leather on her fingers, feeling the rose petal design on the sleeves and as she looked at it she felt at ease in a sense it was like Elena was right there with her.

"Thanks dad." Henry smiled as he ruffled Eleanor's hair messing it up completely, "Dad!" he only laughed as he made his way out of her room. Eleanor's eyes once again drew themselves on the jacket she still held close to her and smiled as she remembered when her mother would wear it whenever she would go pick her up from school. Eleanor slipped the jacket on inserting one arm at a time, feeling the soft lining against her skin as she slid her arms inside. Eleanor adjusted the jacket and looked herself in the mirror, a perfect fit and as she examined the jacket on her person she couldn't help but see how she was an exact image of her own mother, the two looked so much alike aside from their eyes and hair. As she fixed the collar a bit she caught a whiff of the smell of roses, just a hint of the perfume that Elena loved so much and for a moment it was like Elena had never left her and had always been there.

-"You look amazing."- Miyuki dusted off Eleanor's shoulders that still held a bit of dust, -"It really suits you."-

"You think?"

-"Yes I do, and the design on the back makes you look awesome."- Miyuki's head perked up, -"Which reminds me."- She walked over to the closet where she had stored her own jacket and reached inside its pockets.

-"I've been meaning to give this to you; you were carrying this is in your jacket."- She extended her hand to reveal a folded paper; Eleanor took it and unfolded it to examine it.

"Goodness…I thought I lost this." She held onto the photograph that she retrieved from Elena's office inside her desk before her accident.

-"With everything that's happened, I forgot to give this back to you."-

"Thanks…I just wanted to see her again, even if it is just in a photo."

-"I know."- Miyuki grabbed a brush and stroked Eleanor's hair with it, -"I can't imagine how tough it must be."-

"It is…but I have to move on…not that it's easy though."

-"Things like these never are."- She was right, as much as Eleanor wanted to move on it was still difficult in trying to move past her mother's passing but with all her friends here with her and especially her goddess they would help ease the pain she still had chained to her heart.

-"There you go."- Eleanor looked up to see her short raven black hair neatly brushed and her bang covering her right eye completely nearly reaching her chin all nicely groomed.

"Wow it looks great."

-"Beautiful is the word I'd use."- Miyuki leaned Eleanor's head towards her to kiss but before they lips met the door to their room was opened suddenly, startling the young couple.

-"Heey Eli!"- Yaya walked inside, seeing the two of them move away slightly, -"Am I interrupting something?"- She smirked only to receive a bump on her head by a certain pink haired girl.

-"Of course you are Yaya-baka."- Yaya held her throbbing head and rubbed it to soothe the pain. Soon everyone else walked inside surprising Eleanor that they had come back so soon, it hasn't even neared the afternoon yet. Though that wasn't the only thing that caught her eye, she also saw everyone had been carrying a few gift wrapped items with them.

-"Eli-chan!"- Nagisa threw herself onto Eleanor and an involuntary 'oof' escaped Eleanor's lips, forgetting that she was still in the process of healing. Eleanor caught her and received a jolt of pain but she hid it from everyone to not startle them or to make Nagisa feel bad for causing her pain.

"Hey Nagisa you look happier than usual."

-"Cause I finally get to see you well and standing!"- She exclaimed, -"Eli you look well."- Shizuma added as she approached Eleanor.

-"Eli-chan?"- Chikaru poked her head inside the room and upon seeing Eleanor up and about she quickly rushed in, seeing her well enough to stand made her very delighted. Shion followed Chikaru inside Eleanor's room, a happy smile across her face seeing Eleanor look better than before made her feel at ease.

She quickly walked towards her and gently gave her a hug, being mindful of her still healing body, -"Eli-chan it makes me feel so happy to see you well."-

Eleanor returned the kind hug with one of her own, "Sorry for making you worry."

-"You don't have to apologize to us Eli-chan."-

"Thank you," Eleanor turned to look at everyone, "Thanks to all of you for being here with me." Everyone came up to embrace Eleanor together.

-"Whoa, nice jacket Eli."- Yaya breaking off from the hug noticed Eleanor's new jacket, -"Makes you look like a sexy biker girl."-

-"Come to think of it, Yaya has a point."- Shizuma eyed Eleanor up and down only to receive a jab at her side by a slightly jealous Nagisa.

-"Hmm,"- Chikaru placed a finger to her lip in thought, -"Yes…boots, and leather pants and it'll be complete."- A smile on her beautiful face as she wanted to dress Eleanor up just like old times back in Lulim.

-"I'd actually like to see that."- A grin on Miyuki's face as she agreed with Chikaru.

-"Where did you get that jacket Eli?"- Shion asked sitting on the bed across from them.

"It was my mum's." there was a brief silence.

-"It looks awesome."- Shion broke that silence, joined by everyone else though mostly Yaya commenting on how awesome it looked.

A sudden knocking was heard tapping at Eleanor's already open door, "Hey am I interrupting anything?" Scarlet was halfway through the door with a cheery smile on her face.

She walked inside, her long ocean of red hair following behind her leaving Chikaru in a trance again mesmerized by how enchanting it looked to her.

-"Well there she goes."- Shion laughed looking at Chikaru whose eyes were fixed on Scarlet's ruby red hair, that's not to say she was the only entranced by it, Nagisa who shared the same lust for her hair was all very present and she wished her hair was just as long.

-"She's not the only one."- Shizuma commented on Nagisa who also let out a giggle.

-"Shizuma you should also let down your hair so we could all see how long yours is too."- Before Shizuma could answer Nagisa quickly removed the ribbon that held Shizuma's hair in place but Shizuma didn't mind though as she did enjoy having her hair out flowing every once and a while. Though her hair was not nearly the same length's as Scarlet's only reaching her upper thighs.

"To be honest I rarely see you like this Shizuma." Eleanor ran her hand through her silver hair, "You should have it like this more often."

She chuckled, -"It becomes a bother sometimes."-

"I absolutely love your hair." Scarlet sat on the bed as she commented on Shizuma's hair all the while Chikaru started brushing Scarlet's hair.

-"Arigato."-

-"That reminds me."- Yaya walked towards the mirror stand to get the box wrapped in gifting paper where she had set it down.

-"Here, Tsubomi and I picked these out for you."- She extended her arms holding the box, which Eleanor took.

"Aw you didn't have to get me anything."

-"Well after everything you've done for us, it was the least we could do."- Yaya sat next to her best friend, -"Go ahead open it."- Eleanor did just that.

-"We were going to wait till Christmas but we thought we should give it to you now."- Eleanor opened the lid of the box and saw too straps that were meant for a guitar with a few designs on them, one was a red thorn design while the other one was of a tribal design.

-"We couldn't decide which one to give you so we bought both."-

"There amazing…I love them both thank you." Eleanor took Yaya in her arms and held her, then gestured for Tsubomi to get closer and wrapped her arms around her too.

Nagisa held her hand out as well, -"Here we picked this one out too."- A small box that fit right in the palm of her hand, she handed it to Eleanor.

"What is it?"

-"You're just going to have to open it and see."-

A guitar pick, a green pick with an awesome flame design on it, it made her heart feel happy knowing how much they cared for her but she didn't need them to give her anything, she was happy with them just being there with her.

"Nagisa, Shizuma…thank you." Nagisa quickly threw arms around Eleanor with Shizuma doing the same, -"You've done so much for us Eli-chan, we wanted to do something nice for you."-

-"I owe you a lot Eli, we all care so much for you."- Shizuma caressed Eleanor's cheek.

But then a sudden realization occurred in her mind, she glanced at her left arm and wondered if she'd be able to even play again as she wasn't even sure how much damage her arm had sustained during the crash, more importantly the glass shards that pierced them and she remembered hearing the doctor say something about nerve damage.

Miyuki noticed her change of expression as did everyone, at first Nagisa felt that maybe she didn't like it but that couldn't be it.

-"Eli-chan?"- Nagisa asked with concerned eyes.

"I...I don't even know if I can still play," she said with sadness behind her fake smile, "I haven't been able to grip anything well enough with my left arm."

She wiped the small tears that wanted to escape her eyes, "I can't even grip anything with my fingers without it hurting."

Chikaru sat on the other side of Eleanor, -"Eli-chan, your arm is still healing so we don't know anything yet but you mustn't think that you won't be able to play. You have a great gift for it, we've all heard you play and I know that when your hand heals up you'll be able to play just like before."- She held her hand, -"With all the passion and fire that you have when your hands press the strings, so don't give up hope on what you love doing."-

Shion handed the gift that the both of them got for her, -"We got you these."- She handed the polishing kit to Eleanor, -"Can't have a guitar looking all dirty and smudged now can we."- Shion smiled at her as Eleanor took the gift.

-"And if it's okay with you, I'd like to sketch a design I've been working on for your guitar if you want it."- Chikaru's warm smile soothing Eleanor's fragile heart.

"I'd love that."- Eleanor drew Chikaru towards her to embrace her, "Shion, Chikaru thank you."

Scarlet placed a rather large box in front of Eleanor and knelt down on the floor next to Eleanor who was sitting on the bed.

"Scarlet what's this?"

"Well I saw that you needed a new one so I got you this." Eleanor opened it to see a brand new amplifier though it was a bit small Eleanor was very appreciative.

"Scarlet I—"

"Don't say it." She giggled, "But I wanted to get this for you, I haven't seen you in such a long time. Think of it as a welcome home gift." She raised herself to a knee and took Eleanor in a hug.

"Thank you, all of you it means so much to me."

-"That's not all."- Shizuma came back in with a rectangular box and laid on Eleanor's lap, Nagisa covering her eyes and shaking her head in laughter only meant one thing.

-"Really Shizuma, you actually bought it?"- Nagisa grinned at Shizuma.

"What is it?"

-"Open it, open it."- For a moment Shizuma sounded like a young girl eager for a friend to open their gift.

What Eleanor pulled out left her speechless, and small nose bleed on Miyuki while everyone else got excited over it.

"Are you serious?" Eleanor held a whole set of black and red lacy lingerie as a red hue flushed all over her face.

-"I saw it and I thought you just had to have it, besides I can tell someone is already going to like it."- Shizuma looked towards Miyuki who seemed to be fixed on it no doubt picturing how Eleanor would look wearing it.

Eleanor couldn't help but laugh alongside everyone and as she pictured herself wearing them it only made her face more red and she then looked at Miyuki who seemed to be fixated on the clothing.

"Miyuki?" she shook her head, wiped the small bit of blood of her nose.

-"Yes?"-

"You okay?" Eleanor giggled upon seeing that Miyuki's face was still a bit flushed.

-"Yeah I-I'm fine, no p-problem what so ever, I'm really fine."- She stammered between words receiving a laugh from Eleanor.

"You really like this don't you?"

-"Well…I uh…um…"- Miyuki's face flushed red as Eleanor held the lingerie laughing at Miyuki's embarrassment

"I'll take that as a yes." Eleanor placed it back in its box and laid back on the bed.

-"Eli."- Miyuki neared the door as Eleanor went to her closet to hang her mother's jacket.

"Yeah."

-"I still want to see you wear it."- now it was Eleanor's turn to have her face run red at the mere thought of wearing it, not that she had a problem wearing it for her though she had never worn anything like that. Once Miyuki left the room in a giggle, Scarlet came back inside her room.

"So…there an amazing bunch of girls."

"Yeah they are, I cherish them."

Scarlet walked closer to Eleanor, "Hey listen, I just wanted to apologize."

Eleanor was confused, "For what?"

"Those years ago…when we both liked each other but I was unable to return your feelings."

Eleanor waved her hand dismissing it, "That was a long time ago, it's quite alright Scarlet."

"It was wrong of me to do that and…" Scarlet knew what she had lost back then and seeing Eleanor now after a long while made her see just exactly what she lost.

"Listen…" she backed Eleanor towards her closet, "…I want to make it up to you."

"Scarlet what are you—"

"Shhhh…" she placed her finger on Eleanor's lips, "Like I said, I want to make this up to you." She inched closer to Eleanor and Eleanor froze she didn't know what to do, it was like she was seeing everything but her body would not respond as she got closer.

But before Scarlet could do anything else, they both heard the sound of footsteps running towards her room which caused Scarlet to back off completely.

-"Hey Eli,"- Yaya walked inside, -"Come on everyone is waiting."- She smiled but then noticed the tense energy she felt in the room and mostly how the two of them looked.

-"Is everything okay here?"- Eleanor walked past Scarlet and towards Yaya.

"Yeah everything's fine, come on lets go."

Yaya shrugged off what she was feeling but she still couldn't help but sense that something was off, -"You too Scarlet, Nagisa is making a surprise lunch."- she dragged Eleanor behind her while Scarlet followed behind them.

in her mind all she could think of was that she wanted Eleanor, to be with her and she would find a way to win her heart and to capture those days when the two had once loved each other.

End Chapter 7

* * *

What could Scarlet plan to do and will it work? Only one way to find out, so till the next update. Have a good one guys, see ya


	8. Severed

Chapter 8: Severed

Eleanor laid in bed unable to sleep after what happened two days ago as she couldn't get it off her mind. Why? She thought, why would Scarlet do that, the mere thought of it was making her restless. As she lay there she could hear Miyuki's slow breathing that she was asleep and the loud whistling of the wind outside. She sat up and hung her feet at the side of the bed, sleep unable to come to her at all as this was affecting her mind. Eleanor hadn't told anyone, but she would have too soon and most of all she knew she should tell Miyuki but was afraid on how she might react if she told her.

Eleanor heard rustling behind her, -"Can't sleep?"- She heard the soft voice of her goddess call out behind her.

"No…"

-"What's wrong?"- Should she tell her? Eleanor knew she should but she wanted to talk to Scarlet first, to understand just what the heck that was and to avoid the whole thing all together.

"I had a nightmare…" she felt Miyuki's gentle hands slowly guide her back down on the bed and drag her near her.

-"Of what?"- She caressed Eleanor's face.

"The car accident…my mum…everything." Now Eleanor wasn't exactly lying as she had been asleep before and she's been having the same recurring nightmare for a while now and she had been waking up in a cold sweat. Unlike before when she would wake up after a nightmare, get a drink of water and fall back asleep, now the thoughts of what Scarlet tried to do crept up in her mind and kept her from sleeping.

"I've been having the same nightmare every night."

-"Why didn't you tell me?"-

"I didn't want to worry you." Miyuki lifted herself, resting on her elbow looking over Eleanor, her jade colored eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

-"Eli, you shouldn't keep things from me."- She ran her hand across Eleanor's forehead still feeling the sweat that was still fresh on her skin.

-"You know you can tell me anything."- Eleanor turned her body and buried her head in Miyuki's chest as she wrapped her arms around her angel.

"I know…" Eleanor was still very hesitant about telling Miyuki what had happened and with those thoughts eating away at her mind she was somehow able to fall asleep in the arms of her goddess.

Not long after that Eleanor fluttered her eyes open, only to be blinded by the morning sunlight that pouring through her window.

She groaned, _"It always finds a way to blind my eyes!"_ She thought and moved her arm across from her to give a good morning hug to her girlfriend only to find a cold spot on the bed. She opened her eyes fully and saw no one in the room, she stood up, stretched a bit and headed downstairs and found an empty house.

 _"Where is everyone?"_ Eleanor knocked on the doors where her friends were staying in but receiving no answer, she even went inside her parent's room but only to find it empty as well. Eleanor was never used to seeing her home empty or dead silent for that matter and in a sense it was a bit unsettling to her. She walked back into her room and started to get dressed seeing as she was still wearing her sleeping shorts and a tank top, she fastened her jeans and a black sweater with comfortable shoes. As she was walking downstairs she heard a loud knocking coming from her front door, startling her as she was already getting used to the silence in her home.

She opened the door and before she could even see who was standing in front of her, all she saw coming was a fast open palm that swiftly connected with her face, a loud clapping sound echoed through her home.

-"Baka!"- Eleanor immediately felt those same hands grab her shoulders and bring her in closer to embrace her, feeling her arms around her warmly. Eleanor was still dumbfounded on who this person was, probably from still being in a daze from the hard slap she received which was still stinging badly.

-"You're such a baka!"- She yelled, -"Are you trying to get yourself killed!"- Eleanor recognized that voice, how could she ever forget it and she spotted her light brown hair with her recognizable twin tails that she had tied while the rest of her hair flowed loosely.

"Momomi?"

-"You baka! Were you not paying attention to the road!?"- Something was off to Eleanor though, her voice…Eleanor has never heard Momomi with such concern and distress in it before, apart from the time Kaname had left her, -"You get into an accident and you didn't even tell me!"- Momomi never breaking her hold off, -"I call Shion to ask her something and tells me you were in accident! What the hell Eleanor, I thought we were…"-

Eleanor gave a crooked smile, "Friends? Tough to say huh?" she teased, she knew Momomi never could bring herself to say stuff like that, her pride never allowed her to express or say certain things to people she considered friends but then again she was never the type to have any.

-"I just had to come see you."- She wanted to make sure she was alright after the crash and a simple phone call wouldn't have been enough for Momomi, she wanted to see for her own two eyes to know how Eleanor was faring.

"You don't strike me as someone that cares Momomi." Eleanor further teased.

-"Shut up!"- They walked inside her home, to get Momomi out of the cold air and into the warmth that had filled Eleanor's home.

"How did you find my house?"

-"Shion told me how to find you."- They both took a seat on the large sofa that was in front of Eleanor's fire place.

"I'm touched that you care about me." She said with a smirk.

Momomi glared at her, -"I just wanted to make sure, don't want you dying on me all of sudden."- getting a laugh from Eleanor.

"Sure, sure. I'm surprised I'm not hearing further insults Momomi, or things of the sort." A crooked smile on Eleanor's frame.

-"Well someone has to come yell at you for doing something so stupid!"-

"Is that right?"

With a heavy sigh Momomi spoke as she began fidgeting with her fingers knowing full well that this was going to be an hard thing to admit, -"Thing is… I needed to know how you were… I was scared to death when I heard. Truth is… You're the only person I can call… well you know, and that's why I was scared. I hate a lot of people and most of them are annoying, you know me." She spoke with such sincerity in her voice that it was truly making Eleanor feel more intrigued into what else she was going to say.

-"I even hated you."- She said avoiding Eleanor's gaze, -"But… when you stayed with me that day at the café after Kaname had left me… you didn't judge me… You never made fun of me, or told me I deserved it… like certain people did."- Momomi still avoiding Eleanor's eyes began pouring her heart out, something she thought would never do at all or that she ever cared to do with anyone.

-"I was horrible to you when you sat next to me…yet you stayed…you made me feel better after all that, you understood me. After that I felt that you were the only person I could call a… you're the only person I've ever cared for."- Their eyes finally connecting, -"And when I found out what happened to you…I didn't know what to feel. I was shocked when Shion told me what happened. Then I felt angry at you, if you had died…"- She stopped herself briefly, -"If you had died… then I would have no one again, then the one person I care about would be gone. Tell me Eleanor, what the hell would I do if you were gone!? I'd have no one to really talk to, or someone that actually listens to me…sure as hell Kaname doesn't!"- Momomi turned her head to look away from Eleanor, -"I don't want to hear something like that again, telling me that you were hurt."- Her eyes locked with Eleanor's again.

Before Eleanor was about to speak Momomi immediately interrupted, -"You better not say 'that must have been tough to say' because I will hit you!"-

Eleanor softly laughed, "I wasn't going to say that."

-"Good…"-

"All I was going to say was thank you, that actually means a lot to me. I never would've guessed you would care a lot for me. You know I've always considered you a very good friend despite everything we've been through."

-"Eleanor shut up, if you kept talking like that..."- For a while Eleanor was surprised at her remark, she'd rarely ever see this side of her and even though she was cold, ill-tempered and sometimes arrogant, Momomi was never like that towards Eleanor, at least not a first. Momomi always confided in Eleanor, she would call her up sometimes to meet up and when they did she would just talk with her about anything they could think of, something Momomi could never do with Kaname who cared very little about doing stuff like that. Anything Momomi would go through whether it be depression, anger, or just about anything that was troubling her she would come to Eleanor and talk to her, it's because of Eleanor that Momomi has kept it together during her relationship with Kaname who grew more and more distant and cold to her.

-"Don't ever do that again Eleanor."- She turned her head away and sniffed, -"I don't ever want to hear that you were hurt again."-

"Momomi that isn't going to happen." Eleanor gave a warm smile.

-"How would you know…life is unpredictable. You didn't even know that was going to happen to you!"-

"Trust me, that'll never happen again I promise."

-"Baka… Get over here!"- Momomi extended her arms, sniffling as she did so and Eleanor got closer to her who immediately embraced her one and only true friend that she ever had. It was her, it was only Eleanor she could open up to like this, and even in the past she was always very grateful that Eleanor was always there for her in her time of need but in the past she would never tell Eleanor that, mainly because she never needed anyone back then nor did she care for anyone that way and her pride would always get in the way and wouldn't let her see that.

"You okay now?" a gentle smile comforting Momomi.

-"Yeah. There is still something I want to tell you."- She shifted her body so she would be facing Eleanor.

"Lay it on me."

-"Kaname and I are finished."- Eleanor was shocked, that was something she didn't expect since she was always so devoted to her.

"What? Really?"

Nodding, -"Yeah…there was no point in holding on to someone that doesn't give a damn about you."-

"If you knew that, why did you stay with her?"-

-"I don't know, I suppose I thought that she needed me and that I needed her. But I was wrong, she doesn't care about anyone but herself."-

"You were like that too."

-"Yeah I know, guess some of you rubbed off on me."-

"Has it?" she smirked.

-"It may not look like it but I'm trying to be a better person for my own sake."-

"How did Kaname handle the two of you breaking up?"

-"The way I knew she would,"- She leaned forward a bit on the couch, -"She didn't care, hell it didn't even bother her not one bit. She even seemed glad that it was over. She even said that she was glad to get rid of her 'baggage'."- Eleanor could not believe Kaname would say something like to her since the two were dating.

"How could she even say something like that?"-

Momomi scoffed, -"The hell with her, I already moved out of her place and on my own now. I moved out from Japan as well, I can't stand living in the same place Kaname is. Apart from coming to see you, I also wanted to come live here for a bit,"- Momomi glanced at her watch, -"Well I guess I'll leave you be now, I have to go search for a place to stay."-

As she got up Eleanor quickly placed her hand on her shoulder, "Momomi you're always welcome to stay here if you'd like."

-"It seems you already have a lot of people here, I don't want to intrude."-

"I insist, besides it's been a while since we hung out."

She didn't say anything but if one didn't look closely enough, you could see a small smile appear on the corners of her mouth -"Arigato."-

* * *

The two walked through the long halls of Eleanor's home after she had showed Momomi around.

-"So this is your illustrious home huh Eleanor."- Momomi walking side by side with Eleanor as they made their way back downstairs to get a bite to eat as neither of them had eaten anything the moment they woke up, -"I'd expected it to be a lot bigger than this."-

"I think its fine like this."

She opened the door to the dining room, -"Well I suppose, though it could be larger like the house my parents have back home. By the way Eleanor, I'm sorry about your mother."-

"Shion told you?"

She nodded her head confirming it, -"Yeah, I didn't really know her, hell I never met her but I'm sorry to hear about her passing."- She then jabbed Eleanor in her side, -"Why don't you ever tell me anything?!"- doesn't that remind her of something, Eleanor was having a hard time telling Miyuki about what was going on in her life mostly this whole Scarlet deal, and it's not that she doesn't want too but she fears that it would worry her a lot or really enrage her and thus keeps it to herself until she can't hold it in anymore and she hated that about herself.

"I'm sorry, I just have a hard time…saying what's on my mind."

Momomi only scoffed, -"Eleanor don't give me that bullshit, I tell you everything that's troubling me, and you could at least do the same."-

"Yeah I know, I'll try talking about what's bothering me deal?" she cracked a smile.

-"Deal."-

Before they could keep talking they both heard the front doors open followed by a lot of laughing and giggling which only meant that everyone had finally come back home from where ever they were. They both walked back towards the living room to see everyone hanging their jackets and placing their gloves in the drawer next to the door.

-"Eli!"- Upon seeing Eleanor, Miyuki quickly shot up and hugged her amazing angel, -"Did you sleep well?"-

"Yeah I did, though when I woke up I didn't have anyone to hug."

-"I thought you could use your rest, you hardly slept at all last night so I didn't want to wake you and you looked so cute while you were sleeping so I really couldn't bear to wake you up."-

Before anything Yaya threw herself onto Eleanor, -"There you are Eli."- She began a ticklish assault on Eleanor, but Eleanor could only wonder what had gotten them so happy.

Chikaru approached Eleanor, -"Ohayo Eli-chan,"-

"Good morning Chikaru," Eleanor struggled to gain her breath from all that tickling.

-"How are you feeling?"-

"Very good." Chikaru grabbed her left arm.

-"May I?"-

Chikaru looked at her left arm carefully to make sure everything was fine and that the stitches hadn't broken or anything.

-"Hmm, looks like they are ready to come out."-

"Really?" Chikaru nodded happily, as her father came inside with Shizuma behind him holding a fair amount of bags.

"Dad?"

"Hey there kiddo."

"Where did you all go?"

Shizuma took the turn to answer that, -"Well Nagisa wanted to make something special for all of us so your dad took us to a store."-

"That's right." Her father answered, wait did he understand that and noticing his daughters expression, he explained.

"Ah yes, they have been teaching me Japanese and I gotta say it's been very fun though I only have a very small understanding." He laughed as he made his way back inside to the kitchen with Shizuma as they talked the way there.

-"Eli-chan!"- Nagisa and Tsubomi made their way towards Eleanor to give her a morning hug.

-"How are you feeling Eli,"- Shion asked following behind her but stopped when she saw someone very familiar and both their eyes locked, Eleanor knew who she was looking at.

-"Momomi."- Everyone turned around and saw Momomi standing a few feet away with her arms crossed,

-"Tomori."-

Shion took no time to answer, -"So I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were coming here."-

-"I had no reason to joke around, besides I had other reasons for coming here Tomori."-

-"No Kaname huh."-

Shion knew she struck a nerve just be watching Momomi's expression twist, -"Like I need her permission to go out anywhere, I go where I want. But I suppose it's different for you, where Chikaru goes you most certainly follow,"-She moved her gaze, -"It's been a while since I've seen you two."-

-"Same here."- Yaya replied with Tsubomi standing beside her, Nagisa however was a bit frozen as she had remembered everything she heard about her and Kaname and hated how the duo would try to separate Hikari and Amane.

-"What are you doing here?"- Nagisa asked trying to hide the anger in her voice.

-"I'm merely visiting Eleanor, or do I need another reason."- She replied.

-"It's just a surprise to see you here Momomi."- Miyuki stood across from Momomi as she looked at her, -"Didn't think you'd care about anyone but yourself."-

Momomi merely laughed at her comment, -"Please I'm not as cold hearted as you make me out to be, but if you want I can be."-

"Miyuki, Momomi." Eleanor stepped between them not wanting anymore tension to rise, and they both did indeed back down.

-"I expected to see you here Rokujo, and if Nagisa is here then that means she's here too huh?"-

Almost as if on cue, the door that lead into the dining room opened up and Shizuma stopped in her tracks as she immediately saw Momomi and she had not noticed her on the way in because she was busy talking with Henry and vice versa.

-"You."- Shizuma's tone was low, it was embedded with nothing but rage in her voice.

-"Shizuma, it surely has been a while."- Everyone could feel the tension.

-"I'd would've hoped to never see you again."-

-"Still angry with me I see."- Momomi could hear it in her voice and she wasn't in the least bit bothered by it, Momomi had grown quite used to it by now.

-"Anybody would be, after all the trouble you caused everyone back at Astraea Hill… and to me."-

-"In my defense, it was almost all of Kaname."-

-"They were your ideas."-

-"True."-

Shizuma stepped closer, -"I don't know how you stand to look at yourself."-

-"if anyone caused trouble it was you 'Etolie', I wasn't the one running around with every pretty girl I met and lazed around while they were important duties to do."-

Her words definitely hitting a nerve but before the room erupted with further anger Eleanor stepped in between them.

"Enough both of you! Just stop, She's my friend just like all of you, what happened before between you all is in the past now! Please just leave it behind you, the both of you!" Eleanor pleaded at her friends to prevent any sort of fight.

-"You weren't there Eli, you don't know what she did!"- Shizuma shouted back.

"What?" she asked but Shizuma didn't seem to want to answer.

-"Something that doesn't need to be brought up right now."- Momomi quickly answered as her gaze softened.

So the two surely didn't want to start a fight, not here of all places so Momomi looked at Shizuma who did the same and nodded to each other, a sort of silent agreement.

-"Alright Eleanor."- Momomi walked towards Shizuma, -"Truce then."- And extended her hand

-"For now."- She took her hand and shook but Shizuma could never forget what she did back at the strawberry dorms.

-"Agreed."- Even though they agreed to be off each other's back there was still no ignoring the anger that could still be felt in the room between them.

Henry walked back in the room, "Hey Shizuma everything is ready, oh and who might you be?" He turned towards Momomi.

"Momomi Kiyashiki, a pleasure."

She took the older man's hand and shook it, "Another of Eleanor's friends huh, pleased to meet you, names Henry, Eleanor's dad."

"Yeah I figured." She smiled at the older gentleman, he then turned to Nagisa and asked her if she was ready to which she cheerfully agreed and grabbed Shizuma to drag her off to make the best breakfast in the world as she called it.

"I gotta say Kiddo, Nagisa's got quite the eye for food." He laughed as he made his way back with them.

Everyone followed suite and made their way to the kitchen to assist them if they needed it but knowing those three they probably didn't. After getting their answer that the three of them were fine they made their way back to the living room, turned on the television and just chatted, though Momomi wasn't really talking as she was only listening.

Eleanor heard her front door open and after a while a figure approached the room they were at.

"So you all get together and don't tell me about it."

-"Scarlet-chan!"- Chikaru stood up to welcome her.

"I'm hurt that no one invited me." She joked, though no one else noticed Eleanor was feeling a bit uneasy with Scarlet being near her. Momomi however did notice the change in Eleanor upon seeing Scarlet and was unsure what the deal was between those two but whatever it was made Eleanor feel nervous.

"Nora hey how are you feeling today."

Scarlet made her way to Eleanor, "Fine actually."

"That's so great to hear Nora."

-"Speaking of which, Eli-chan if you want I can remove those stitches for you."- Chikaru asked.

"You know how?"

-"Chikaru had been working as an assistant nurse, learning everything she could."- Shion answered

"Really?"

Chikaru nodded, -"Removing stitches was something I quickly learned how to do."- She smiled.

"Please do Chikaru." She quickly got to work in no time using common tools to remove them, she sat Eleanor down on a chair next to a table that she rested her arm on and carefully removed the stitches slowly. The sensation was a bit sickening for Eleanor as she felt the stitches slowly sliding out of her skin and Chikaru saw her uneasiness.

-"Try to think of something else Eli-chan."- Miyuki guided Eleanor's head away from what Chikaru was doing; it just made her sick to her stomach the way it felt as she removed the sutures one at a time.

-"Glad Nagisa isn't here, I think she'd throw up seeing this."- Yaya lightened the mood and it worked as it took Eleanor's mind off it just by picturing it.

-"There you go all done, but sadly it looks like these wounds are going to leave a scar."- Eleanor looked her arm over and she was right, it stood out where the glass had impaled her arm. Eleanor had hoped that it wouldn't leave a scar just like how the cut on her cheek left no scar when it healed but sadly it was not so.

"Oh hello, I haven't seen you around." While everyone was talking with Eleanor, Scarlet made her way towards Momomi who had been sitting in the back keeping to herself.

"I just arrived actually."

"I'm always amazed at how many friends Nora made during her stay in Japan."

"Nora?"

"Oh yeah that's the little nickname I have for Eleanor."

"Why is that?"

"Long story." She giggled, "Anyway I'm Scarlet."

"Momomi."

"Why aren't you mingling with everyone, they are a fun bunch."

Momomi chuckled, surprised at how easy going Scarlet was, "Let's just say I'm not very welcomed amongst them besides Eleanor and maybe Shion and Chikaru."

"What? How come?"

"Long story."

"Oh well, how about I talk to you."

Momomi didn't really want any company and she was tempted to just tell her to leave her alone but humored her anyways due to her boredom, "Sure why not."

Momomi was once again surprised but mostly at herself that she was even enjoying Scarlet's company, she was another one apart from Eleanor that she liked having around just from this encounter alone as they talked about meaningless things, even though sometimes it was more Scarlet talking then Momomi but regardless she enjoyed it though she refused to show it to Scarlet.

-"The best breakfast in the world is ready!"- Nagisa cried out as she came running into the dining room, still wearing that cute apron and a bit of flour on her cheeks.

Everyone quickly followed Nagisa back towards the dining room and Eleanor slowly lifted herself from the couch and began following suite or until Scarlet had gripped Eleanor's hand once everyone was gone.

"Hey you."

She spun Eleanor around, "Scarlet what are you doing?"

"Nothing really."

"Scarlet let me go."

"Can't do that…Nora just hear me out."

"No, I don't want too you know my heart belongs to Miyuki."

"Does it? I saw the way you looked at me the moment you saw me again."

"I…I just hadn't seen you in such a long time every since you came with me to the airport."

"You can't tell me you still don't think about it." Scarlet threw her arm around Eleanor's waist and pulled her closer to her, "What we could have had, how amazing it would be." Eleanor tried pushing her off her but her still healing arms made it difficult to even put any amount of strength in them without a sharp jolt of pain.

"That was in the past you know that…" It was futile for Eleanor to try and get her off as of right now Scarlet had more strength then she did.

"Come on, you know you would give anything to give us a chance again."

"Before I met Miyuki yeah I would have, but now I love her there's no changing that."

"Yeah there is, you just don't want to accept it…that deep down you want you and me to be together," Scarlet moved her head past Eleanor, their cheeks touching faintly, "To finally have what could have been."

"No…no I've left all that behind me Scarlet, the pain, the heart that you tore, it's all behind me."

"That was a different time, we loved each other and you can't deny that. Nora I still love you." Eleanor finally broke free from Scarlet's grip ignoring the pain that shot through her arms.

"I'm sorry…I can't return your feelings, my heart is only for Miyuki."

Before Scarlet could keep trying to get through to Eleanor, Yaya walked back in, -"Hey Eli everyone is asking if you two are coming."-

Scarlet locked eyes with Eleanor before turning to Yaya, "Nah I can't, I only came here for a short visit but tell everyone I'll be back okay." A smile across Scarlet's face though one that formed just to make things seem normal so as to not raise any suspicion as she quietly exited Eleanor's home.

Eleanor however was struggling in keeping it together, everything that just happened was still swirling in her mind and she almost lost her balance though Yaya had quickly rushed to her side and lent her a shoulder.

-"Eli you alright?"-

"I uh…" Eleanor was a bit speechless, "…Yeah I'm fine."

-"I heard you both."- Eleanor looked at Yaya, staring at her amber colored orbs, -"I heard everything. That's why you've been acting strange when she was here."-

"Yaya…I don't know what to do."

-"Do you love her?"-

"No I don't but I don't want to lose her friendship either. She's been like a sister to me." That's when the excruciating pain in her arms slowly returned to her senses, as Eleanor collapsed to her knees in pain holding her arms.

-"Eli!"- Yaya held on to her, the pain slowly beginning to dull away.

"I'm okay." Eleanor's never seen Scarlet like that and she knew that Scarlet didn't mean to do that to her and no doubt she regretted it but Eleanor knew that she wouldn't stop just yet.

-"We'll talk about this later Eli okay."- Yaya helped Eleanor to her feet.

"Okay…"

-"Come on, everyone is waiting."- Yaya still holding Eleanor guided her back to the kitchen where everyone was and could hear their laughter as they got closer.

* * *

The sounds of heavy panting and loud footsteps could be heard coming from the 'workout room' in Eleanor's home. Chikaru entered it and the sight before her made her smile, father and daughter running side by side on treadmills exercising together but the only thing that made it sad was the third empty treadmill that now had no owner. Now that she thought about it this was the only room she hadn't been in yet and was amazed just by how much gear they had here to maintain their fitness, and looking at Eleanor in those loose pants that she wore and a tank top that only reached her mid section and she could see why Eleanor was so attractive, she always maintained such a fit body.

Another thing that amazed her was how they could exercise despite the cold that could be felt in the room but then again Shion would do the same.

-"I hope you're not pushing yourself Eli-chan."-

Eleanor looked up still running, panting, "Chikaru, hey good morning," Eleanor slowly brought her machine to a slow pace and was now at a walking pace as Chikaru stood beside her, "Don't worry I've been making sure I don't overdo it."

-"I better hope that leg healed up before you started doing that."- Chikaru words and tone that sounded just like mother would.

"I'm pretty sure it did."

Chikaru raising one eyebrow, -"Eli-chan…"-

it was like she was peering into Eleanor's very soul, "I swear it is." Henry slightly laughing in the back.

But that only made Chikaru turn her attention to Henry, "and you just let her get on one of these without making sure."

Even Henry's was now beginning to feel the fear Eleanor was feeling, "I uh…"

Chikaru placed two fingers on her temple and rubbed them, -"Hey here you are I've been looking everywhere for you."- Shion walked inside before spotting all the equipment in the room.

-"Whoa."- It was like a paradise for her seeing as she was still trying to lose the "weight," that was so implied by Chikaru's mother and also because she enjoyed staying in a healthy condition.

-"Eli would you mind,"- Shion eyeing all the machines told Eleanor what she wanted to ask and Chikaru who only shook her head knowing why Shion was so interested in exercise.

"Of course Shion."

-"Oh no…"- Chikaru pretended to sound bothered just to tease Shion.

-"Eli-chan, let me at least check that your arms are okay."- Eleanor stepped down the machine and obeyed Chikaru, sitting on one of the chairs next to her. Chikaru examined her left arm to make sure everyone was okay and to confirm that the wounds were fully closed which they were.

Chikaru then took Eleanor's right arm, -"This might feel a little weird Eli-chan."- Chikaru pressed with two fingers against her forearm and ran it down following the bone making Eleanor giggle a little.

-"Well looks like everything is okay Eli-chan, just do be careful."-

"You bet, thanks." Eleanor opened up her water bottle and took a long drink as the sweat continued to fall down her face and body. Shion wasted no time in getting to work; she took the machine Eleanor was just using and started at a brisk walk pace until she warmed up enough and began a jogging pace.

-"Look here they are."- Yaya walked in with Miyuki and Shizuma following behind them Nagisa entering right afterwords.

Yaya rushed up towards Eleanor and was about to throw her arms around her till Eleanor stopped her, "Wait-wait! you don't want to do that."

-"Huh?"-

"I'm all sweaty."

A red hue on Eleanor's face as she laughed bashfully, -"Eli don't be silly."- Yaya hugged her best friend regardless.

Whispering in her ear, -"Eli we still have to talk about yesterday."- Eleanor slightly nodded enough to let Yaya know that she agreed. Henry got off his machine and politely excused himself from the girls and his daughter to go wash up.

-"Well Eli I must say you look stunning."- Shizuma eyeing Eleanor's toned body, even Miyuki couldn't keep her eyes of it, her sweat glistening off her skin.

-"Whooa look,"- Nagisa pointed at the slight muscles on her abs, her curves were just intoxicating to see.

-"Well Miyuki, you've got quite the gal huh."- Shizuma smirked at Miyuki, "Hey where is Tsubomi and Momomi."

-"There still sleeping."- Yaya answered while poking Eleanor's abs feeling how firm they felt and yet her skin was still so smooth to the touch.

"Really? It's almost twelve."

-"Well,"- Yaya laughed nervously, -"I kinda…didn't let Tsubomi sleep."- though it wasn't what everyone thought, Yaya had accidentally slapped Tsubomi in her sleep, rudely waking her up and getting a scolding right after but Yaya just went back to sleep in record time thinking she was just dreaming though it took Tsubomi longer to go back to sleep much to her annoyance from the stinging pain she kept feeling.

"Of course you didn't."

"Well I got to go wash up." The moment Eleanor passed by Miyuki she immediately turned around and followed her, hearing Eleanor's giggles as she chased after her, "You're already turned on again!" she laughed.

* * *

After their fun time in the shower, Eleanor walked through the halls back downstairs to rejoin her friends while Miyuki stayed in the room resting after their own "workout."

As she walked without paying much attention towards who was in front her she stopped herself the moment she saw a pair of feet on the floor and as she looked at a very drowsy Momomi stood in front of her, still in her nightgown, a small silk robe that reached her thighs and a thin blanket wrapped over her shoulders.

"Good morning sleepy head."

-"Cant a girl get some sleep around here…"- Yawning, -"I heard everyone's racket as they passed by."-

"Well its almost past noon."

-"I know, I shouldn't be awake yet…ugh, all that noise was annoying."- She groaned.

"Sorry about that."

-"But I'll be honest, that has been the best sleep I've had in weeks, But they better not wake me up again."-

"You got it." She giggled as Momomi retreated back to her room to get herself dressed while Eleanor followed her, "So what are you going to do today?"

-"I don't know, though perhaps I could visit the pub I saw on the way to your home."-

"You're not planning on drinking are you."

-"Well why else would I go."-

"Momomi…"

-"Ugh, fine don't really feel like hearing another lecture!"-

"Well you seem to be in an awful mood."

She sighed, -"It's not your fault. Kaname called me last night and you know me, we argued on the phone for a good hour."- They entered her room closing the door behind them, -"She wanted me back."-

"Really?"

-"Yeah but I told her that we were through and I want nothing to do with her anymore."-

"She didn't take it well I assume."

-"You better believe it,"- she laid out her clothes and began changing, -"When I told you that I was done with her I meant it. I'm not going back to someone who is only going to push me away and not care about our relationship."-

"So you really meant it, about you staying in London?"

-"Of course, why would I lie and this way I'm always close to you whenever I need you."-

"That's sweet."

-"Yeah yeah, but its great to be away from her."- they both walked out of the room and headed downstairs, talking along the way.

-"Eli there you are."- Yaya walked in the room, Momomi looked at Eleanor.

-"Well I'll catch you later Eleanor, I'll be back."- putting on her jacket and her gloves she opened the front door.

"Wait are you really going out in this weather?"

-"I'm not stupid Eleanor, I already called a cab and look it's already there."- Momomi pointed towards the end of the drive away seeing the taxi parked and waiting for her.

Before she closed the door she turned her head to glace at Eleanor, -"But thanks for worrying."-

-"Momomi thanking someone? Can pigs fly now?"- Yaya stood with her hands at her hips surprised over Momomi's remark, -"Anyway…"- Yaya gently grabbed Eleanor's hand and lead her away from earshot from anyone, -"Eli...what exactly was Scarlet talking about?"-

Eleanor inhaled deeply, "Scarlet and I were at one time in love with each other… We grew up together so we became real close to the point where I admitted what I felt for her. But her parents at the time would have killed her if they found out she was with another girl even if my dad was her dad's best friend." Eleanor lowered her gaze.

-"And they are okay with it now?"- Eleanor nodded.

"Yeah but she couldn't return what I felt for her and she broke my heart, she said things that... were hard to take in but i know she didn't fully mean it, she mostly said to be convincing for her father but... it still hurt because i really did love her."

-"Goodness Eli, that's horrible."-

"Yeah… but I've put all that behind me now."

-"But she hasn't huh."-

"No she hasn't…"

-"Have you told Miyuki about this?"-

"No I haven't, I wouldn't even know what to say. Anything I do say would make her upset, and I don't want her to hate Scarlet either…" Eleanor shook her head, "But I have to make Scarlet understand too."

-"Make who understand?"- Chikaru walked in the room having heard them as she was about to go up to her room.

"Chikaru…" Eleanor was not expecting anyone to walk in on them and judging by Yaya's expression she didn't either.

Eleanor and Yaya both looked at each other deciding if they should tell her but Chikaru was such a close friend with the two of them that they couldn't just lie to her, so with a simple nod Yaya began to tell Chikaru everything Eleanor had told her. Yaya then told her what Scarlet had done the day before and Chikaru couldn't believe what she was hearing, she really couldn't picture Scarlet almost forcing herself on Eleanor.

-"Scarlet-chan did that?"-

"Yeah… she did."

-"Have you told Miyuki yet?"-

"No not yet, I don't know… I don't want to lose Scarlet's friendship either if Miyuki does get upset, which will happen."

-"You still have to tell her, or at least tell Scarlet that there is no chance for the both of you."-

"I know, I've been trying to get through to her."

-"I could see how it was affecting you as well Eli."-

"Alright I'll try talking to them both later, I finally have to tell Miyuki about this and hope for the best."

* * *

Eleanor was in her room organizing a few things in her room, and at the same time thinking about how she was going to tell Scarlet to leave her alone though she didn't want to end her friendship with her either being that the two had grown up together.

The silence in her home was unsettling but it was something she was used to and everyone had stepped out for a while because Henry had suggested taking them to a store where they could buy a few things for everyone to have fun while they stayed with them. Momomi on the other hand had no interest in doing something like that so she had opted to go to the bar for a while and come back whenever they were done.

She heard the front door open and thought to herself that they came back already but when the lack of noise got her attention she felt uneasy, who came inside.

 _"It was probably Momomi."_ She thought, but then it hit her, _"Wait the front door was locked."_ Besides her father and herself having the keys to her home, there was only one other person that could have a key.

Just as she was about to turn around and head downstairs to see who had entered her home, she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders then pin her to the ground and before she realized who it was she then immediately felt warm lips pressed against her own.

As the shock overwhelmed her, the only thing she could see was a long strand of red hair.

 **End Chapter 8**

* * *

Oh yes, that just happened. But man i'm really terrible at naming chapters so i apologize but anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and until the next update so i'll see you guys then, have a good one.


	9. Shattered

**Chapter 9 Shattered**

Eleanor laid in state of shock and confusion as the girl that lay on top of her with their lips locked was none other than Scarlet. She saw all of her long hair flowing behind her as she kissed her, but why, why would Scarlet do this after she had told her that they could never be.

Just as Eleanor was about to shove Scarlet off her with all her might the worst thing she could possibly hear with her own ears.

-"Eli are you—?"-

 _"No, no please no!"_ Scarlet quickly got off her the moment they heard someone come inside her room and when they locked eyes it was like Eleanor's heart just stopped.

Miyuki stood at the door and Eleanor was hoping she wouldn't be here to see that but Miyuki had come back home to pick up Eleanor because she didn't want to leave her all alone since she had let her over sleep today.

"Miyuki I—" she didn't even let Eleanor finish as she stormed away from them, she was horrified and Miyuki could not believe Eleanor would do something like. Anger was boiling up within her, why would she do that but then again Miyuki thought she should have expected that, noticing the change she saw in Eleanor when Scarlet was around her, not knowing that Eleanor was the way she was because of what Scarlet had done and that she was going to tell Miyuki.

Eleanor quickly raced to catch Miyuki and try to explain the whole situation and as pointless as it was right now she still had to try.

She grabbed Miyuki's hand just as she opened the door to leave back outside; a loud slap echoed throughout her whole home, the sound was reverberating of the walls.

Eleanor was on the floor, her head to the side and her hair all across her face where she was slapped.

-"I can't believe you Eli!"- Eleanor turned her head, holding the side of her face, -"I cant believe you would do this to me…to us!"-

"Miyuki it's not what you think!"

-"Isn't it, I should've known since you first saw her!"- Miyuki shook her head, trying to fight back the tears, -"After everything, this is how you want it to end!"-

"Miyuki please let me explain—" she rose to a knee.

-"Explain what?! I saw what happened perfectly clear, don't try and lie to me Eleanor!"- Before Eleanor could mutter anything else Miyuki quickly walked out and left in the car that she had came back in. Eleanor had run out in the cold hoping to catch her, she pounded against the window of the car to get through to Miyuki but she quickly stepped on it and drove away just as quickly leaving Eleanor behind in the snow, she could only see the rear tail lights get smaller and smaller in the distance. Her heart in ruins as her head began to spin over what had happened in just a few minutes, she collapsed to her knees in the snow.

She heard the crunching of snow as someone quickly made their way towards her, -"Eleanor what the hell are you doing out here in the snow."- She knelt down in front her.

-"Eleanor are you even listening?"- Eleanor looked up, seeing Momomi in front of her but her mind was in a different place right as she couldn't even make out what she was saying.

Momomi had just briefly saw Miyuki leaving in a rage and just by her expression through the car she could tell something had happened. Momomi helped Eleanor to her feet and guided her back to her home as she tried to figure out what was going on with Eleanor and why she looked destroyed.

With the door closed behind them, Scarlet was making her way back downstairs and Eleanor quickly snapped as she looked at her.

"Scarlet what the hell was that?!" Her voice rising in rage.

"What was what?"

"What you did!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh don't give me that Scarlet," Eleanor backed Scarlet towards the railing of her stairs, "How could you even do that to me!?"

"To be honest I wasn't expecting her back so soon."

"And you think that gives you a reason to jump me like that!" Momomi was able to put two and two together and for the first time she was watching Eleanor in a state of complete rage, something she never saw in Eleanor throughout the whole time she had known, it was a little scary.

Just as Scarlet was about to speak an open palm came across Scarlet's face, "After everything I told you, did you really want to ruin what I already have!?"

Scarlet's head still turned from the impact and burning stinging sensation on her cheek, "To be honest, no I didn't intend to ruin it like that…, I just wanted you to see that I really love you."

"I can't believe you…" Eleanor had her fists balled, "Scarlet I want you to go. I don't want to be in the same room as you right now, or I'll do something I'll really regret!" The room was quiet and Scarlet didn't argue, she had pushed Eleanor a bit more then she bargained for, though this was not what she had in mind though, with a huge snow storm brewing outside Scarlet really had no way of leaving but decided to leave anyways, her own car had snow tires so she managed to drive off back home.

With Scarlet gone, Momomi walked next to Eleanor and placed her hand on her shoulder startling her out of her rage.

-"Eleanor are you—"-

"No I am not alright!" Momomi quickly recoiled her hand, her anger was very intimidating even to her.

Eleanor started heading for the door but Momomi's quick reflexes caught Eleanor before her hand grabbed the knob.

"Let. Go."

Momomi held her by the waist, -"No, did you not feel how cold it is outside, it's below zero."-

"I have to go find Miyuki."

-"I know you do, but there aren't any more cab drivers I just managed to find the last one to bring me back here."-

"Then I'll grab one of the cars from the garage!"

-"Eleanor don't be stupid going out in this weather is suicide, you can't see a thing and I don't want you to get hurt in another car wreck! I'm actually worried for Scarlet out in this weather."-

"Momomi let me go!"

-"No! Do what you want but I'm not letting you go out in this weather! Eleanor come on get a grip!"- Momomi held onto Eleanor keeping her from moving towards the door, slowly feeling Eleanor give up on struggling with her.

"I need to go find her…"

-"I know, but not like this Eleanor you need to give yourself a moment."-

"How can I do that, I may have just lost Miyuki…" her voice cracking with every word.

-"Let's just wait till the storm blows over and then we can go find her."- Momomi guided Eleanor towards the couch. Silence enveloping the two of them as they sat down, no doubt Eleanor was ready to burst any minute now. Momomi just needed to ask one more thing so she could finally know what happened.

-"What did Scarlet do?"-

"She…kissed me. Then Miyuki walked inside…I never wanted something like this to happen." Eleanor buried her face in her palms while Momomi was dumbstruck over the fact that a childhood friend like Scarlet would do this to her and ruin a wonderful relationship that Eleanor had.

Momomi placed a comforting hand on Eleanor's trembling shoulder not knowing what to say to her and didn't want to make her feel worse. The front door suddenly opened, and everyone rushed inside to shelter themselves from the blistering winds, Shizuma being the last one to make it inside and the expression she wore meant that Miyuki must have called her and told her about the incident.

Judging by the way everyone looked they all must know, no doubt Shizuma relayed everything to them. They all walked towards the living room where Eleanor and Momomi sat.

Momomi could see it, she was no stranger to it, she stared at Shizuma _-"That face…I've seen it all too well, she doesn't exactly know what happened but feels extremely angered by Eleanor maybe even hates her, wouldn't surprise me."Everyone else however, they look like they want to hear Eleanor's side of the story but Shizuma…that's the same look she gives me."-_ Momomi inched closer to Eleanor almost as if to protect her from Shizuma just in case it got out of hand.

-"Eli…what Miyuki told me."- She began, all seriousness in her voice, -"Scarlet and you…"-

"I don't love her!" She cried out, "What happened was a misunderstanding!"

-"Miyuki didn't seem to think so."-

"I know…but I never meant to hurt Miyuki like this!" Eleanor exploded as tears came crawling down her face and couldn't even form words without them breaking.

She covered her face with her hands, "I never meant for any of this to happen! It's all my fault!" Chikaru unable to see her like that made her way towards her and took a seat right next to Eleanor wrapped one arm around her.

"Scarlet had been trying to get me to leave Miyuki but I always stopped her!" Yaya knelt in front of Eleanor and Eleanor sunk to the ground and hugged Yaya, burying her face in her shoulder sobbing loudly, "I don't know what to do…"

Tsubomi and Nagisa themselves believed Eleanor and knew she would never cheat on Miyuki ever and they couldn't help but feel an extreme sense of sadness just by hearing her cries. Chikaru was kneeling behind her, softly patting Eleanor's back to help calm her down.

Shizuma could sense the truth behind all her words and it's not like Eleanor would lie to her or rather she would never lie to her, though she still couldn't shake off the feeling that Eleanor was probably still lying.

-"Stop looking at her like that."- Momomi called out to Shizuma and got her attention, -"That's the same damn look you give me. That look…the look of someone you don't trust, hate and making them feel horrible. I've gotten that from everyone! I know how horrible it feels Shizuma."- Momomi stood up, -"You can look at me like that all you want, but don't you dare look at Eleanor like that, making her feel like you don't trust her and make her think that you hate her!"-

-"I'm not doing that Momomi."-

-"The hell you're not."- She stepped closer to Shizuma, -"I can see it clearly 'Etolie', it's all over your face. I've taken crap from you the whole time in Astraea but don't you make Eleanor go through the same damn thing. I know was not the best person to be around with but thanks to Eleanor I've been trying to help myself be a better person…for my own sake and others."- Shizuma was truly surprised as was everyone else including Shion from what Momomi had said and they couldn't believe it.

There was nothing but silence in the room apart from Eleanor's muffled sobs as Yaya held her best friend close and Shizuma then knew Eleanor was telling the truth but getting Miyuki to understand that was going to be hell knowing her well enough.

-"How long has Scarlet been trying to do this."- Eleanor tried her best to explain and managed to tell Shizuma that it wasn't too long ago and had been trying to find the best moment tell Miyuki while also getting Scarlet to leave her alone about that.

Yaya looked at Chikaru giving a slight nod and understanding what she meant Chikaru slowly pulled Eleanor towards her and embraced her. Yaya stood up and headed upstairs as Tsubomi quickly followed behind her and Shizuma with Nagisa in toll followed her in the other room.

* * *

Yaya climbed the steps to the second floor deep in thought, she didn't even know that Tsubomi was calling out to her.

-"Yaya!"- She snapped Yaya out of it.

-"Huh?"- she turned towards Tsubomi.

-"What's wrong with you Yaya?"-

-"Nothing…just angry."-

-"At Scarlet?"-

Yaya nodded her head, -"She had no right to do something like that to Eleanor."-

-"I still cant believe it myself. What are you going to do?"- Yaya turned the knob and entered Eleanor's room and started looking for something.

-"Yaya you shouldn't just go through her things without asking."- Yaya kept looking regardless, -"Yaya."- Tsubomi grabbed her hand.

-"What?"-

-"What are you doing?"-

-"Looking for this."- Yaya held up Eleanor's cell phone.

-"For what?"-

-"I need to know where she lives."-

-"Wait a minute for what?"- Tsubomi stared in her eyes, -"Yaya what are you going to do? Are you going to hit her or something?"-

-"Tempting but no nothing like that, but I need to talk to her."- Yaya started going through Eleanor's contact list, -"But I do need you to come with me."-

-"For what?"-

-"To make sure I won't do something I'll regret."-

Tsubomi stared at her, would Yaya really lose control?

-"Found it, I know where she lives."- Yaya stuffed Eleanor's phone in her pocket and dragged Tsubomi behind her.

-"Wait are you really taking her phone?"-

-"Yeah, I'll bring it back quickly."- they quickly descended the flight of stairs and grabbed their jackets from the coat rack and opened the door and with one more glance at a broken down Eleanor who Chikaru was doing her best to keep her spirits up then shut the door behind them.

-"Okay now what Yaya-baka, how are we going to get there."- Yaya bashfully reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

-"We're going to steal one of their cars?!"- Tsubomi cried out as Yaya laughed nervously.

-"I wouldn't call it stealing but borrowing."-

-"Where did you even get the keys?"-

-"They were right next to the door on that small table."-

-"Ugh…Baka."- She only smiled at her Yaya, on any other day Tsubomi would've given Yaya hell for even doing this but now, they both cared deeply for Eleanor and to her this was more important than anything else. They entered the garage that was right next to her home and looked around trying to see which car the keys belonged too and after going through each vehicle they were left with only one more.

-"Really?"- An amazing sports car, beautiful in color and it was just exotic, and just by looking it, it was like love in first sight. Yaya wasted no time to see if the key was for that car and to her excitement it was that she quickly dove inside the driver seat and unlocked the door for Tsubomi.

-"Come on get in."-

-"Have you ever driven something like this."- She slowly sat down and started fastening her seat belt.

-"Nope, it's nothing compared to the car back home."- she laughed excitingly and once she revved up the engine Yaya was completely in love with it being that she loved these types of cars. Without warning Yaya got the car out of there in a flash while Tsubomi franticly held onto her seat for dear life.

-"Could you slow down Yaya-Baka! We don't want to get pulled over!"- Those words went unnoticed as Yaya was having too much fun.

-"Yaya!"- Snapping her out of her trance, -"Slow down Yaya I don't want to get stopped by the police."- Obliging to her girlfriend Yaya kept the car at a steady pace and besides there was a lot of snow on the road and accidents could happen at any moment.

-"So what are you really planning on doing Yaya?"-

-"I don't know but I'm going to set her straight about all this."-

-"You really think it'll work?"-

Yaya shook her head, -"I'm not sure…But I gotta do something."-

-"Yeah you're right."- The car continued to drive through the snow carefully using the vehicles GPS system to find their way and while they slowly made their way there Yaya only kept running through her head all the possible scenarios that could happen when she'd get there, would she hit her? She didn't know but there was only one way of finding out and that was when they finally arrive to Scarlet's home.

* * *

Shizuma stepped inside the game room to separate herself from everyone else while her thoughts ran rampant in her mind. Nagisa closed the door behind them, she then walked closer to Shizuma whose gaze was very transfixed on her phone.

-"Shizuma?"-

-"Yeah."-

-"You okay?"-

Shizuma turned to look at the younger girl, -"Yeah I am, it was just a lot to take in."-

-"Why did Momomi mean when she said that look?"- Nagisa pondered, -"You didn't believe Eli-chan or what?"-

Shizuma hated herself for what she was about to admit, -"No. I really did believe Eli broke Miyuki's heart…"-

Nagisa was shocked to hear those words come out her mouth, -"Shizuma how could you think Eli-chan was lying?!"-

-"I know…I know."- Shizuma hung her head, -"But hearing her cry like that…she was telling the truth."-

-"I haven't heard her cry like that since…"- Nagisa closed her eyes in sadness, -"Since Miyuki's dad took her away from Eli-chan."-

-"It was worse this time."- Shizuma looked at her phone then at Nagisa.

-"What should we do Shizuma?"-

-"Well I have to find Miyuki first, and judging by how angry she sounded when I talked to her it's not going to be easy to find her."-

-"I've never known Miyuki to get this upset."-

She sighed, -"If you've known her as long as I have…"- Shizuma sat down, -"I know how she gets so I'm going to find her and try to talk to her."-

-"Shouldn't Eli-chan talk to Miyuki."- Nagisa took a seat next to her, -"I mean if Eli-chan just apologizes then they could be back together and be happy."-

Shizuma only smiled at Nagisa, -"I wish it were that simple my little Nagisa. But I'm going to have to talk to Miyuki first; if Eli tries, Miyuki would just shut her out."-

-"But why? If Eli-chan wants to make things right."-

Shizuma drew her Nagisa closer to her, -"I know Nagisa but Miyuki is a bit stubborn…I know that all too well,"- Shizuma stood up, -"I'm going to go look for her."-

-"Okay I'll go with you."-

She shook her head, -"No you stay here where it's warm okay."-

-"But what if something happens to you out there."-

She giggled, -"Don't you worry Nagisa, I promise I'll be safe."-

-"But I want to go with you and you're not going to get rid of me that easily."- She stood with her hands on her hips, -"I want to help Eli-chan just as much as you do."-

She just didn't have it in her to turn her down and in her heart she didn't want to go alone either so she gave in with a smile forming on her face.

-"Grab your jacket Nagisa."- Her face lit up and quickly rushed to get their jackets as Shizuma went to the garage and went through the key rack there. Once she picked the keys to the truck she had gotten so familiar with she started the engine and waited for Nagisa to come back. The truck door opened up and Nagisa hopped inside with their jackets and slipped them on as they let the truck warm up before heading out.

-"Did you see Eli on the way back?"-

Nagisa nodded, -"Yeah, Chikaru managed to calm her down a bit but she looked so terrible."-

-"I see, it's that bad."-

-"Yeah…"-

Shizuma pushed the button inside the truck that opened the garage doors and were greeted with the white, pale snow in front of them and closing the garage doors behind them, they embarked on their journey to try to find Miyuki and Shizuma figured it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Shizuma had asked Nagisa to call Miyuki or send a few text messages as she drove but it's been the same for the past twenty minutes; they would not get a response what so ever. They had pulled up to a few local hotels and asked around if they had seen her including a few cafés or restaurants but they too were all the same answer, No one has seen a girl like that.

 _-"Damn it Miyuki…"-_ They sat in the truck trying to think where she might be.

-"What if she took a flight back home?"- Nagisa asked sipping a warm, soothing drink.

-"No Miyuki wouldn't leave, not like that."- Shizuma rested her arms on the steering wheel, -"Besides with the weather like this there wouldn't be any flights back home anyway."-

She looked at her phone, -"Why won't you pick up?"-

-"Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered?"- Shizuma shook her head, -"No...but that wouldn't be too far off, she must be angrier than I thought."-

-"You think that she'll break up with Eli-chan?"- Her tone was so sad as she uttered those words.

-"Honestly…I think she will."- She slammed her fist on the steering wheel, -"Which is why we got to find her and help knock some sense into her."-

-"Yeah after all Eli-chan was telling the truth."-

-"Come on, let's keep driving maybe we might see her along the way."- Buckling their seatbelts, Shizuma put the car in drive and continued along the shoveled road to try and find Miyuki who no doubt was still heartbroken about the whole ordeal; Though Eleanor was the one that had it the worst and nothings hurts more then when someone you love doesn't believe you.

* * *

Yaya pulled up to large apartment building and looked at the phone to make sure the addresses matched and upon inspection they did indeed match.

-"You think she's still in there?'-

-"Yeah I don't doubt it, where else would she go?"- They both stepped out of the warmth of their car and into the cold harsh winds and walked along the steps.

-"Yaya what if that is an old address?"- Yaya stopped mid step and ran that thought through her mind. That had never occurred to her and if it was true then their trip to Scarlet's home was pointless.

-"Well there's only one way to find out Tsubomi."- They reached the top of the steps and looked for a button that matched Scarlet's last name that was on the phone, after wiping off some of the snow on the buttons they found the one that said "Ashfield." and pushed it as they waited for a response. No sooner than when they pushed the button did a voice come through the small speaker.

"Hello?"

Yaya pushed the button to respond, "Hello, Scarlet?"

No response, "Scarlet?"

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Yaya. May we come up?" They both heard the door buzz then unlock and with a heavy push they entered the gigantic building. They walked up to hotel clerk and asked for Scarlet's residence number and after they got it they made their way to the elevator and quietly rode it all the way up.

-"Yaya, try to stay calm."- Tsubomi noted how uneasy Yaya felt; she must have been feeling a large amount of anger.

Her fists were balled up, -"Yaya I know that she hurt Eli but in the end she is still one of our friends."-

-"She's going to cost Eli her relationship with Miyuki."- She almost shouted, -"Friends don't do that to each other."-

Tsubomi lowered her gaze hoping she would never have to bring this back but opened her mouth to say, -"You almost did the same."-

Yaya stared at her in shock, -"Nani?"-

-"Before you and me got together…"- She looked at Yaya who was still confused, -"…Hikari."-

-"I didn't…I didn't try to break them up."-

-"Yes you did, Hikari talked to me about it."-

-"I…"-

-"Please don't lie to me Yaya, I know it and you know it. But Hikari didn't end her friendship with you because even though you did that to her, she still considered you the closest friend that she ever had."-

-"If that were true why hasn't she called me just to chat."-

-"She hasn't called Yaya…because you're the one that chooses to ignore her."- Yaya was speechless, it all came back to her, remembering all the times Hikari would call her up but Yaya would just ignore her calls and deep down she had chosen to block this part of her life not wanting to experience the pain she went through just by talking to Hikari she did everything she could to forget about her.

-"This is different! It's happening to Eli."-

-"True…but she is still our friend Yaya just as much as Hikari was still your friend, and I'm angry about this just as much as you are."- They were nearing the floor Scarlet lived on.

-"You think Eli would end her friendship with Scarlet?"- Yaya took a step back not knowing what to say in response.

-"No she wouldn't…but Scarlet did put a huge dent in it."-

-"I guess what I'm trying to say is please don't do anything stupid, like I said she is still our friend."- The elevator doors swung open and they walked out. They walked through to the end of the hall and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened up and there she stood, her ocean of red hair flowing behind like a cape, her hands she clutched onto her phone tightly almost as if she was nervous and why wouldn't she be after what she had just done and no doubt everyone else knew about otherwise Yaya and Tsubomi wouldn't be here.

"Come on in." A timid smile formed across Scarlet's face and fully opened the door to let them in. closing the door behind them they followed behind Scarlet as she led them to another part of her home.

-"Where your parents?"-

"They left to Spain to finish up a few things." Scarlet rested her elbows on the large counter that was in front of the living room where her family kept a small fridge of refreshments. Tsubomi took a seat across from Scarlet, Yaya on the other hand preferred to stay on her feet, "So what brings you girls to my house?" she asked, again with the same timid smile.

-"Scarlet, we know what happened."- Tsubomi broke the ice, -"That you tried to force yourself on Eli."-

"What are you talking about?"

-"Scarlet please, cut the act."- Yaya spoke, -"Everyone knows what you did, do you have any idea what you've done to Eli."-

Silence.

-"Eli's a wreck because Miyuki left her and for all we know she may have broken up with her."-

"Did she?"

Yaya crossed her arms as she stared into her blue eyes, -"You would love that wouldn't you Scarlet."-

"To be honest no…that was not the way I intended for it to happen… I don't even know what I wanted to happen…"

-"But you still did it. Why? She's your childhood friend, why would want to ruin the relationship with the girl she loves?"- Yaya contained her voice that was dying to scream at Scarlet.

"Do you even have to ask?" Scarlet walked in front of the counter, "I love her. I've always loved Nora and I've always regretted the day I couldn't return her feelings for me. You have no idea what it's like to see someone you haven't seen in years, hoping that there might be a slim chance to be together but then in an instant," Scarlet snapped her fingers, "It's all destroyed because you see she loves someone else."

Yaya knew what she was feeling, it was almost the same as how she had felt for Hikari whom she had loved but that same girl idolized Amane. Tsubomi could see in Yaya that she was remembering all the time she had spent with Hikari no doubt she sympathized with Scarlet but what she tried to do to Eli was inexcusable.

"You two have no idea what that's like."

-"You're wrong."- Yaya spoke, -"I know exactly what that's like."-

"Do you?!" Scarlet's voice rising, "You already found someone you love with all your heart, tell me if I'm wrong"

-"You're right, I love Tsubomi more then you can imagine."- Yaya took a step closer to Scarlet, -"But it's because I chose to let go of the other girl I once loved that I found someone that completes me."- She gave a sideways glance to Tsubomi who smiled at her.

-"It's because I let go that I found Tsubomi, someone who had reached my heart in a way I never thought would be possible."- Yaya chuckled, -"And I got to admit…she annoyed me in more ways than one. But I found the girl I love."-

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't have been willing to fight for the girl you loved, to win her heart and have her by your side?"

-"If I had I would've ended up with a broken heart because it was a losing battle."-

Tsubomi stood up, -"And that's exactly where your heading in."-

-"If you love Eli,"- Tsubomi stood by Yaya's side, -"Then you have to learn to let her go."-

"No I won't do that." Scarlet backed up a little bit, "If I do that then I'll be alone again, and it was unbearable the first time! I won't go through it a second time!"

-"You won't."-

"I don't believe it!"

-"Maybe not now but you will."-

"I can't just let her go you have no idea how hard that is, I won't."

Yaya closed her eyes; it was like looking at a mirror as she saw so much of herself reflected in Scarlet in terms of loving someone they knew would never be able to return their love for them.

-"It isn't easy I know,"- Yaya opened her eyes and her serene voice was ever flowing, -"I know exactly what you mean Scarlet… I know that you want to do everything in your power to win their heart, I know that everyday you're not with them you feel like you're dying a little inside and I know the more time you spend with them the more it hurts knowing that a love like their's is something you will never have."- Yaya placed a hand on Scarlet's trembling shoulder.

"You're just saying that aren't you!?"

Yaya shook her head, -"No…like I said I know exactly what you are feeling. There was a time when I loved one of my closest friends."- Yaya admitted to Scarlet, something Tsubomi had seen with her own eyes, that girl being Hikari, -"And I did love her, i wanted to do anything i could to be with her but she always kept with the other girl, it drove me mad, I felt like i couldn't breathe and it tore my heart each time i saw her with the other girl and i didn't know what to do... but then i realized it the hard way that we weren't meant to be and i loved her but as the best friend she always was to me."-

A single tear streamed down her porcelain face as she covered her eyes slightly with her scarlet red hair.

-"You have to let go."- Yaya wiped the tear off Scarlet's face.

"But I love her."

Yaya once again shook her head, -"You think you do…having been so long apart from each other and having had feelings for one another…"-

"No that's a lie!" Scarlet didn't know what to think after having listened to Yaya, was it true? Did Scarlet not love Eleanor but rather only lust for her? After all they grew up together so why wouldn't they grow to love one another but then again what if it was just as Yaya had said, loving them as a sister?

"What if…what if you're right?" Scarlet asked.

-"I guess only you can figure that out."- Yaya replied and all Scarlet could think in her mind was that maybe she was right, maybe she did love Eleanor like a sister and confused it with real love. Yaya could see that all this was sinking in her mind.

"Oh god…what have I done…" she fell to her knees, "I love Nora but…now I don't know. I just…I just ruined her relationship with Miyuki." Yaya knelt down in front of her to try and comfort her.

-"You're a good person Scarlet,"- Tsubomi spoke, -"You were just confused, but I promise it'll get better."-

"What should I do…?"

Yaya very gently said, -"Let her go…it'll only keep eating away at you till all you can think about is that person and how it's tearing your heart into pieces, as it almost did me."-

"I… I need to be alone." Scarlet softly said, and with a simple glance Yaya and Tsubomi quietly started heading towards the door, taking one final look at Scarlet who was still at war with herself and as they closed the door they could only hope that she would make the right decision.

 **End Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Letting go is never an easy thing to do**


	10. Drowning

**Chapter 10: Drowning**

The truck pulled up inside the garage as the garage door closed behind them, turning off the engine and sat in silence for a while. Shizuma leaned back onto the seat and exhaled softly, they had come up empty handed as they could not find Miyuki. The only message that Shizuma had received was an hour ago, saying that she was okay and staying some place but would not say where, Miyuki must be more devastated then they thought.

-"Where could she be?"- Nagisa asked wearily, the pair had been out all day searching for her but could not find a single trace of her, -"How could anyone not have seen her?"-

Shizuma placed two fingers on her chin as she thought, -"I'm only guessing but she must have told the desk clerks to say that they never heard of her."-

-"Would she really do that?"-

-"If she really didn't want to be found, yes she would."- Shizuma removed the gloves she had on, -"It's not the first time she's done something like this."-

-"What do you mean?"- Nagisa asked as she began unzipping her jacket.

-"Before Miyuki met Eleanor, she had left Astraea Hill for a while because her father would not let her be."-

-"He pushed her to the edge and I've never seen her so angry…so she left and not even her father could find her."-

-"Did you know where she was?"-

-"Mostly, she would call me just to talk and would tell me where she was at and that she was okay."- Shizuma opened the truck door.

-"Except now she doesn't want to tell me where she is."- An exhale escaped her lips, -"But at least I know she's okay."-

The garage door slowly flipped open, the cold winter air quickly flooding the room and a sports car slowly making its way inside to park. The door reclosed slowly as Yaya came out of the vehicle as did Tsubomi who sat next to her.

-"I'm impressed you didn't get us lost Yaya."-

-"Told you I knew where we were going."- Yaya noticed Shizuma who was still inside the truck, -"Hey did you two leave too?"-

Shizuma nodded, -"We went to look for Miyuki but we couldn't find her."-

Nagisa poked her head going under Shizuma's arms, -"Where did you girls go?"-

-"We…went to have a little chat with Scarlet."-

-"Really?"-

-"Yeah."-

-"Did you yell at her?"-

Yaya shook her head, -"No. We'll tell you inside, come on."-

* * *

They entered the house, stepping into a sensation of warmth that enveloped their bodies after being in the cold for a few hours. There was nothing but silence in her home, it was a bit unsettling having a large home like this yet no noise what so ever. They stepped inside the game room to find Shion sitting on one of the couches reading a book and seeing as how she hasn't noticed them yet meant she was really into whatever she was reading.

-"Shion?"- She jumped after hearing her name being called out almost dropping the book she held.

-"Um, yeah."-

-"Where is everyone?"- Shizuma asked

-"Well Eli is upstairs and Chikaru should still be down here and I'm not sure where Momomi is."-

-"Is Eli-chan okay?"-

-"Well Chikaru did get her to eat something so that's something."-

-"Well that's a start."-

-"How has she been taking all this."- Yaya stepped forward.

-"Horrible, it took Chikaru a while to be able to calm her down after you girls left."- Shion softly shook her head, -"God…hearing how devastated she was…"-

-"I have to see how she's doing."- Yaya quickly raced upstairs to check up on her best friend, Nagisa and Tsubomi followed behind her. Shizuma stayed to talk with Shion to tell her everything Yaya had just told her to bring her up to speed about what's going on.

-"Shizuma?"- they turned to see Chikaru standing by the door with a worried expression on her face, Shizuma wasted no time in telling her everything as well and in the end they didn't hate Scarlet despite what she did and even though what she did was wrong, they were willing to give her another shot because overall Scarlet wasn't a bad person, so they still considered her a good friend.

-"I see, so Yaya-chan did that."- Shizuma nodded.

-"By the way Chikaru where is Eli?"-

-"She said she was going upstairs to rest."- No sooner than when she said that did they hear footsteps quickly head towards where they were.

Yaya opened the door, -"Eli is not in her room!"-

-"What?"-

-"She's probably just somewhere in the house, its already late I don't think she's going out right now."- Shion stood up.

They broke up to see where she was to make sure she was okay though it didn't take long for Chikaru to find her and what she saw made her heart sink. Eleanor was sitting on the floor with her back to the couch, one knee bent facing the fireplace but what she held in her hand was what made Chikaru feel that way, a large bottle of whiskey and from the looks of it, it was already half empty.

-"Eli-chan."-

Eleanor turned her head, "Oh heeey Chikaru didn't see you there, come join me." Chikaru felt horrible seeing her in this state, she never would have thought that Eleanor's depression would go so far as to drink alcohol.

-"Eli-chan I thought you didn't drink."-

Eleanor giggled, "Well I don't, but I dunno after all dis, it kinda feels good ya know."

Chikaru sat next on the floor next to Eleanor, -"Eli-chan how much have you drank?"-

Eleanor looked at her the half empty bottle, "Justa little bit but only a little."

Soon everyone walked in the room after seeing them in there and seeing Eleanor in such a broken state made them feel just as Chikaru did. Yaya sat on floor opposite of Chikaru but next to Eleanor and everyone was concerned for her.

-"Eli-chan I think you've had enough."-

Chikaru gently pulled the bottle out of Eleanor's grasp, "Oi gimme dat." She softly fell on Chikaru's lap, laughing as she laid there trying to get the bottle.

Chikaru handed the bottle to Momomi who was right next to her to put it away, just watching this alone was making Momomi feel awful no doubt everyone else felt the same just by looking at their faces.

Chikaru softly stroked Eleanor's check and quickly felt a wet sensation on her face, -"Eli-chan…have you've been crying?"-

"Yeah…I gotta tell ya, it sucks." Though she was feeling intoxicated, Eleanor was still coherent enough to actually listen and respond to them.

-"Eli why didn't you talk to us."- Yaya asked.

"I dunno, I just… I just never thought it would be so hard…" Chikaru could see fresh tears start falling down her face.

"I mean I've tried talkin to her…but she won't even respond to me. What's the point of trying to tell someone the truth and tell them you love them if they won't listen…" she sniffed, "God I dunno how many times I've tried calling her but she won't answer." Chikaru reached for Eleanor's hand and held it, "She hates me…that much I'm sure but I just want the chance to make everything right."

-"No Miyuki doesn't hate you."- Yaya soothingly ran her hand on Eleanor's back.

"Then why? Why doesn't she answer me? If she wants to break up with me then… I just don't know what to do…I've lost everything that ever mattered in my life." Her tears kept flowing.

-"You haven't lost us Eli-chan."- Chikaru griped her hand.

"I've lost Miyuki haven't I…"

-"No she's just angry; I don't think she'll break up with you."- Momomi had to find a way to bring back joy into the girl that had already done so much for her.

"No…I think she will." Her voice had lost all faith in everything, everyone could hear it, "You know the worst part of it is that she doesn't and won't believe me."

Chikaru was still stroking Eleanor's cheek softly, it reminded Eleanor of how her own mother would do that for her.

-"You'll see Eleanor soon Miyuki will come to her senses and realize how much of a misunderstanding this all was."- Everyone was still a bit surprised hearing Momomi utter things like that, it was all so strange to them.

"I wish it were that easy." Eleanor wanted to sit up but found herself comfortable on Chikaru's lap, "Let's face it, I destroyed Miyuki's faith in me. You know what…I'd rather have Miyuki break up with me then be angry at me forever…" That was it, no one expected Eleanor to ever say something like that and it wasn't true, she loves Miyuki more than anything. Eleanor was emotionally destroyed, everyone could see it and Chikaru was almost to the point of tears hearing Eleanor say such things, Yaya herself couldn't believe it either.

-"Eli what are you saying?"- Yaya asked.

"Wouldn't it be better for her…Not to put up with all this because of me?"

-"After everything you went through for you two to be together, The pain Miyuki's father caused you! You're just going to give up!"- Shion was shocked hearing her just give up like that, for as long as she's known Eleanor she never seemed the type to just give up so easily. Eleanor said nothing; it just killed her as the mere thought of not having Miyuki anymore was running through her head.

-"Eli you can't just say that."- Yaya knelt down in front of her, -"You can't just give up like that."-

-"She's right Eli-chan."- Chikaru added, -"You two love each other, that's more than enough to try and talk to her."-

-"Eleanor come on, you're better than that."- Momomi knelt next to Yaya, -"I know how bad this is, but you shouldn't give up. Get up and go get her."-

"There's nothing I'd love more then to talk to her, to make things right…"

-"Then why don't you."-

"I don't think she'd even believe me."

-"How do you even know that Eleanor."-

"I just do…" Eleanor laid there, her head on Chikaru's lap, sorrow filling her heart further and all she wanted was to reach for that bottle again and drink her problems away which went against everything she had ever said about alcohol and she began to hate herself for it.

"I just…don't want to lose Miyuki." Eleanor gripped Chikaru's hand "but I don't want to lose Scarlet's friendship either… I mean Miyuki is not even here…she probably doesn't even care what's happening to me right now." Her voice had gotten so low.

"She probably thinks I'm with Scarlet or something." Her vision slowly fading, her eyes closing slightly, she knew she was about to lose consciousness and with all that alcohol in her system there was no doubt she was going to feel sick in the morning.

Shizuma couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore; she knew she would cry herself if she stayed there hearing what Eleanor was going through. She walked out of the room while everyone else stayed by Eleanor's side as Nagisa quickly followed her to see why she was leaving and not staying with Eleanor in her time of need.

-"Shizuma where are you going?"- Nagisa switched to a jog to catch up to her, and when she turned around there was nothing but anger in Shizuma's eyes.

-"I'm going to find her."- was she angry? No, she would never hate Miyuki but perhaps she hated what this was doing to Eleanor for what probably was a misunderstanding. Eleanor really thinks that this may have broken their relationship and having had her heart broken before was terrible the first time and now Eleanor was going through it again. Eleanor may have had small arguments with Miyuki before but it was nothing this severe and most of the time they would just quickly apologize to one another because neither of them liked being angry towards one another and were once again very happy after they made up.

-"Shizuma it's getting really late."-

-"I know, I won't be gone long I promise."- placing a gentle hand on the younger girl's cheek.

-"Then I'll come with you."-

-"No, please stay here Nagisa."-

-"But—"- Shizuma cut Nagisa off by locking their lips together.

-"Promise me you'll stay here."- Her soft, majestic voice made Nagisa feel at ease.

-"Okay…but please don't take long, I don't want anything to happen to you."-

-"I promise, watch over Eli while I'm gone okay."- Nagisa nodded and pushed the button for the garage door to open, and then Shizuma took off in the truck. With only finding Miyuki a top priority and she wasn't going to stop till she found her and get to come to her senses or at least find out why she just left Eleanor like that.

* * *

The night dragged on as snow continued to fall all over London and the air kept getting colder by the minute. Everyone stayed in their warm homes, enjoyed the simple things but in one apartment a lone girl sat in on her couch in a complete haze. She sat with her back on the backrest and her knees pulled up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them as her long, soft red hair covered all her back and fell past her shoulders almost like a cape.

What Yaya had told her left her in a state of confusion, now she began to question if she did indeed love Eleanor the way she had thought she did. She fell to her side on the soft cushions of the couch and just wondering why she was feeling the way she did, she felt horrible for what she had done to Eleanor and wanted her forgiveness but she was sure that was not going to happen. What she did scared herself, she was never like that and she never acted on impulse as she did when she kissed Eleanor, did she do that because she regretted not being able to return her feelings?

Did she just want a taste of what she had missed out in her life? Because if that was the case then she succeeded in only adding more pain in her heart.

She had lost Eleanor before when they were younger and ever since then she had regretted it, was she just trying to fix the hole in her heart that had been left open? She knew there were better ways to do it, and what she did was not one of them but she just wanted to show her that she meant a lot to her. Slowly the realization that they could never be was sinking in, they would forever be the best of friends just like they were when they younger.

 _"How could I have been so selfish…"_ Scarlet felt that she had ripped Eleanor's relationship with Miyuki to shreds, _"I'm so stupid!"_

She stood up and walked towards the window, she just had to know even though she already knew the answer. She wanted to ask her if is even possible to form a relationship with Eleanor, she just had to know.

 _"I wonder how she's doing."_ Though that question wasn't so hard to figure out, she already had an idea on how Eleanor must be feeling with Miyuki being gone from her and Scarlet being the reason for that.

She lowered her head on the cold glass, _"I'm so sorry."_ She would wait till it was the right time, to find her and let her know just how sorry she was for everything, and she would understand if Eleanor would not want to see her again but just wanted to tell her regardless.

 _"If she hates me…then that's okay, I don't blame her."_ Why did her heart have to lead her towards more pain, why couldn't she had just let it go when she had broken her heart in the first place. Was it guilt that had plagued her all this time? Scarlet had loved her too but her own family was against it and she couldn't be with her as much as she wanted too, did that guilt drive her to do what she did?

Not even Scarlet knew the answer to her own heart but what she did want was someone to spend time with, to laugh with them, to hold them. She was tired, and it hurt being alone all the time, she just wanted those days to end and look forward to spending her life with someone.

 _"Damn it…"_ she sunk to the ground; her head still leaned on the glass. She had to make it right and she intended to make it so no matter what.

* * *

Shizuma drove from hotel to hotel, searching for Miyuki and then she came up to the last one and stopped by the side of it as exhaustion was slowly taking hold of her. Before she got out of the truck something quickly caught her eye and when she looked closer she could see the car that Miyuki had been driving parked at the back.

She brought her palm to her face, _-"Baka…why didn't you see that before Shizuma?"-_ She hadn't even paid attention to none of the cars that had been parked but then again she never looked at what cars were parked at the back. She got out of the truck and made her way towards the building, the harsh winds blowing all her luscious silver hair to one side as she walked inside.

She approached the desk clerk, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Miyuki Rokujo." The desk clerk went through his books.

"Sorry but we don't know any—"

"Save it, I know she's here." She leaned on the desk, "Her car is parked out back."

He opened his mouth to speak but Shizuma quickly cut him off, "Look I'm completely exhausted and the last thing you want is to see me mad, now just tell me what room she's in."

He quickly went through his books again, and gave her the room number, "Thank you." She flicked her hair back as she headed to the elevator.

As the elevator ever so slowly made its way up, Shizuma pressed her back against the wall and felt that she could fall asleep at any given moment but kept herself from doing so. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and she sluggishly made her way out and leaned against the wall for a while to regain herself.

 _-"Come on Shizuma, this isn't the first time you've stayed up late at night."-_ She wiped her hand down her face and resumed walking towards the hall.

She brought her hand down firmly on the door as she knocked on it. She waited for a few minutes when she heard a couple of locks being undone and then the knob started turning as the door swung open.

-"Shizuma?"- She looked at Shizuma with her arms crossed as she said.

-"You're a tough girl to reach Miyuki."-

Silence.

-"Aren't you going to invite me in?"-

-"Oh, gomen"- Miyuki stepped aside and opened the door to allow Shizuma to come inside.

They stayed in silence for a while as Shizuma paced a bit before leaning on a table to steady her tired form.

-"Shizuma what—"-

-"You know why I'm here."-

-"Shizuma I—"-

-"Just what the hell was that Miyuki?"- She stood up straight, -"Did you really just walk out on Eli? I mean I get that you were angry but at least let her explain herself to you, maybe it wasn't at all like you thought."-

-"I didn't…"-

-"how long were you planning on staying here."- Her voice getting slightly higher.

-"Just for tonight…I was coming back in the morning."-

-"Miyuki do you have any idea how Eli is doing."- Silence, -"How could you just walk away, after all the arguments you two have had, all the yelling and that could get intense, NOT once have you walked out on her like that."-

-"You don't know what happened."-

-"I do know, Eli told us."- Miyuki turned away, -"She is at home, wondering why her girlfriend won't respond to her calls or even talk to her."-

-"You don't understand Shizuma."-

-"Understand what Miyuki? That you didn't even give Eli a chance to explain what happened!"- Shizuma locked eyes with Miyuki, -"You know Eli would never cheat on you."-

-"You have no idea how much that hurt to see."- Miyuki backed up.

-"I do know Miyuki, you should have heard how she was crying."- Shizuma took a few steps closer to Miyuki, -"It was worse than when your father took you away from her. Were you really that bitter towards her!"- Her tone getting angrier.

-"That's not it Shizuma!"- She shouted back.

-"Then what Miyuki? Because you just left a heart broken girl back at home who thinks that she just lost you and that you don't care."-

-"Eli said that?"- As Shizuma said that, Miyuki had no idea how much her angel had been suffering because of this.

-"Yeah, she thinks that this broke up your relationship, she thinks that you no longer care about her."- Shizuma told her everything Eleanor had said back at home and hearing this from her made Miyuki feel utterly horrible.

-"She's done something I'd never thought I would ever see her do…"-

Miyuki looked back at Shizuma as she asked, -"What?"-

-"She nearly drank herself blind."-

Miyuki bolted up from the chair, -"What?!"-

-"Yeah you should have seen her; she's a complete wreck right now."- She explained, -"Everyone should still be there with her and all she's thinking about is if your coming back to her."-

Miyuki placed her hand on her head, in disbelief that Eleanor had started drinking, her heart was more torn then her own.

-"You left her because of something Eleanor would never do to you and I'm not blaming you but you should have at least listened to her."-

-"It's not just because of that!"- Her voice began to crack, -"But it did hurt Shizuma, you have no idea how much it hurt to see her kissing that… that."- she stopped herself briefly, -"It felt like someone reached into my chest and tore my heart out, it hurt me so much Shizuma! But it was half the reason I left."-

-"Then what was the rest Miyuki?"-

-"I…I hit her…"- she admitted, Shizuma quietly gasped. Miyuki had never once hit Eleanor even when their arguments had hit their boiling points. Was this why Miyuki had hid herself, did the guilt drive Miyuki to the edge because never in the time that Eleanor and Miyuki had spent together did she ever hit her and Shizuma knew Miyuki would never hit anyone even though there was that one time Shizuma had pushed her to the edge and received an open palm across her face but even she knew she deserved that one.

-"You what?"- Shizuma knelt down in front of Miyuki.

-"I hit her…I was angry when I saw those two together and I was just going to go outside to gather myself but then Eli grabbed my wrist to tell me something and I don't know what came over me I just…then she's on the floor…"- Miyuki ran her hand down her head as tears fell from her lashes, -"I couldn't stand to look at myself and I didn't want to be near Eli because of what I did to her… I was just so angry and hurt, then I hit her…"- Her fear was clearly expressed; she had done something she would never do to her angel and feared herself because she lost control, "I know Eli would never cheat on me but I wasn't thinking straight."

Now that Shizuma thought about it, Eleanor didn't mention that part at all or maybe it affected Eleanor more then she knew which was why they found her in such a broken down state.

-"I never meant to do that Shizuma…I never meant to hit her."- Shizuma could see how this was taking a toll on Miyuki and understood why she left but she still should have stayed with Eli or at least come back to her quickly.

-"I know."-

-"I was mad..."- She wiped her eyes.

-"I understand Miyuki."-

-"Now she thinks that I'm breaking up with her."- Miyuki lowered her head, -"I've been such an idiot."-

-"No don't say that Miyuki it wasn't anyone's fault."-

-"Scarlet's the reason why this happened!"-

-"I know, Eli had planned to tell you before."-

-"What? You mean this had happened before."-

-"Sort of, not to that extreme but she had tried to seduce her."- Shizuma explained, -"But Eli had turned her down countless times and was going to tell you about it but at the same time she had a hard time doing so."-

-"Why…I'm her girlfriend she can tell me anything."-

-"She didn't want to lose either of you."- She said, -"She didn't want to lose your love and Scarlet's friendship."-

-"Even after what she did us?"-

-"It's not that easy Miyuki, did you forget those two grew up together, they're practically sisters."- Shizuma placed her hands on Miyuki's knees, -"Would you be able to sever our friendship Miyuki if it meant Eli's happiness."-

Miyuki was speechless, -"See…it's not such an easy thing to do…Miyuki you're my best friend, if I had to lose your friendship I don't think I'll be able to live with myself."-

-"Neither could I…we've been through a lot together."- Seeing Shizuma's warm smile comforted her.

-"Arigato, but this is exactly what Eli has been going through."-

Shizuma lowered her gaze, -"Eli doesn't hate you for hitting her…she knows that you didn't mean it."-

-"What if she does?"-

She shook her head, -"She won't…you know Eli better than anyone."-

-"I'm a horrible person for doing that."-

-"No you're not, you didn't mean for it to happen Miyuki…you did slap me after all."- She managed to get a small laugh out of Miyuki, -"I got to admit, I had that one coming."- She smiled at her, -"You can be quite scary when you want to be Miyuki."- They softly laughed together.

-"And you can drive people crazy when you want to."-

-"Only with you."- Miyuki pressed her forehead against Shizuma's, -"It's more fun when it's you Miyuki."- They laughed.

-"So come on Miyuki, come back home Eli is miserable without you."-

-"I will I just need to be by myself for tonight, I'm not ready to face her."- Shizuma nodded, -"I promise I'll be back first thing in the morning."-

Shizuma hugged her dearest friend who returned the gesture warmly and with a kind goodbye Shizuma left her apartment. With a smile on her face now that Miyuki was coming home and was feeling better about the whole thing or at least she hoped she was. She drove back home though Shizuma could only wonder how Eleanor has been faring since she left. She wouldn't know till she got there, and it was getting late into the night so she hurried home.

* * *

Closing the garage door behind her and slowly making her way inside, Shizuma closed the door behind her and locked it. The house was quiet and judging by how late it was everyone was probably asleep as she yawned herself as she made her way around the house to pour herself a glass of water. Nearing the living room she noticed Chikaru was still there, who turned around after hearing Shizuma get close.

-"Shizuma?"-

-"Chikaru."- Her expression still carried her warm smile as always, -"How's Eli?"-

-"See for yourself."- she gestured as Shizuma moved up closer and saw Eleanor sound asleep on the couch with Yaya who was asleep on a futon on the floor next to her.

-"You actually stayed awake all this time?"-

She nodded, -"Yes, I wanted to make sure Eli would be okay and to make sure you got home okay."- She sounded exactly how a mother would, which only made Shizuma smile back at her.

-"You know something Chikaru,"- she turned her head, responding with a simple 'hmm', -"You would be a wonderful mother."- seeing Chikaru blush like that was rare but she looked flattered.

-"Arigato…you really think so"- Her smile was just enchanting.

-"Of course you would Chikaru, Eli seems to think so."-

-"Nani?"-

-"Back home after the birthday party we threw for her and after you left with Shion."- Chikaru thought back to that day, -"She said you would be an awesome mom."- Such a comment warmed up Chikaru's heart as she looked back at Eleanor.

-"That's so sweet of her."-

-"You two have been really close huh."-

-"Yes ever since we met back at Astraea Hill...Every day we hung out together, it was worthwhile as we all played silly games or just laughed together or dress her up in cute outfits."-

-"What did Shion think about it."- Chikaru brushed Eleanor's hair away from her eye, -"They didn't talk much, But Shion enjoyed her company, us three became such good friends."-

-"That's really nice to hear."-

-"You should get some sleep Shizuma, you look exhausted."- her weary face was enough to tell Chikaru that she needed a well deserved rest and so did she after having been up way past midnight making sure Eleanor would be okay after having drank so much alcohol.

-"Yeah, you should get some rest too I bet Shion is pretty lonely right now."- She teased as she made her way inside the kitchen to retrieve something.

She came back carrying a small bucket and placed it next to Eleanor then leaving a handkerchief on the rim.

-"She's going to need that in morning."- She glanced at Eleanor before softly caressing her cheek and tucked her in and doing the same to Yaya before heading upstairs.

As they walked upstairs Chikaru turned to Shizuma, -"Shizuma did you find Miyuki?'-

-"Yeah I did."-

-"That's a relief."- A small exhale escaped from her lips.

-"She'll be back in the morning."- They turned round the corner and walked down the hall before Chikaru's room came up first, -"I'll tell you all about it in the morning."-

-"Okay."- After a goodnight hug Chikaru closed the door behind her and quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her more comfortable clothing to sleep in and crawled into bed and Shion who was fast asleep turned over and snuggled up against Chikaru as she found herself lost into dreamland along with Shion.

After saying goodnight to Chikaru, Shizuma resumed her walk through the halls and towards her room seeing nothing but a few lights that illuminated the dark halls. She quietly made her way inside her room, seeing the motionless form of her cute girlfriend sound asleep on the bed. She untied the ribbon that held her hair and allowed to flow freely and after brushing her teeth and changing into a fresh set of clothes she slipped under the covers, feeling Nagisa turn around.

-"Glad you're back."-

-"You've been awake all this time?"- She felt her nod her head.

-"It's hard to fall asleep without my Shizuma cuddly bear."- Nagisa cuddled up closely with Shizuma, though she couldn't see it Shizuma was smiling at her cute Nagisa and before she could say anything back, Nagisa could hear Shizuma's slow and steady breathing and after giving her a kiss she joined her in sleep and to get ready for the next day.

 **End chapter 10**


	11. Mending

**Chapter 11: Mending**

The feeling of nausea and dizziness overwhelmed her as she opened her eyes, though there was hardly any sunlight at all being that it was all covered by the thick winter clouds, it was still enough to make her head spin. Eleanor felt sick to her stomach and her head was pounding intensely, she felt like she was about to throw up at any moment. She quickly spotted a bucket someone must have had left for her and fell to her knees as she gripped the bucket with both hands as she began to regurgitate heavily, it felt sickening as she did so. She failed to notice the approaching footsteps towards her then felt someone's hands hold her hair away from her face as she kept discharging all the fluids she had drank the day before in the bucket.

Once all the contents of her stomach were finally out she leaned on the couch, drained from the endeavor she sluggishly stood up, holding her head as she was still reeling in pain.

-"Had a feeling you were awake."- Eleanor turned her head to look and she had a hard time focusing, it was like her vision had gone fuzzy.

Once her vision cleared up, she could see Momomi as she helped her to her feet, -"I take it this is the first time you've gotten drunk."-

Elenaor nodded, "Yeah…"- even talking caused her head to spin.

-"Eleanor you should know better than to drink."- Momomi wrapped her arm around her waist and guided her towards the room.

"So this is what a hangover really feels like…" Eleanor braced herself against the frame of the door and placed her head on the door, feeling the cold wood against her sweating skin which felt soothing.

-"Don't worry we're almost there."-

-"I'm surprised you haven't yelled at me yet."-

-"I should, that was a stupid thing to do Eleanor."- She sighed, -"But I don't blame you, I've done it myself… just promise me you won't drink again cause you're not one for it."-

"I promise."

She could hear chatter coming from the kitchen, but it was much more of an effort for Eleanor as every time she tried to move, her head would swirl in pain but she keep going towards it with Momomi lending her a hand. Momomi opened the door and the bright lighting of that room made Eleanor close her eyes with her head pounding in pain just by the mere glance of it.

-"Ohayo Eli-chan."- Nagisa gave Eleanor a hug and guided her to a chair to sit down. Eleanor sunk on the seat and laid her head on the table.

"Morning Nagisa."

-"Eli!"- Yaya threw her arms around Eleanor, -"Hung over I see."- She giggled.

"It's not funny…it's painful."

-"that's what happens when you drink a lot Eli-chan."- Chikaru laid down a glass of water and a few aspirins next to it.

-"Really Eli-chan you should know better than to drink."- Eleanor quickly gulped the water down with the medication.

-"I mean really Eli-chan, do you know how bad alcohol is for you."- She scolded Eleanor just like her own mother would, and it brought back a sort of nostalgic feeling that she had missed for a while.

-"I better not see you drink again Eli-chan."-

"Yes mum…" she rested her head back down, while Yaya giggled at Eleanor.

Eleanor glanced up, "Yaya did you leave that bucket there?"

-"No I didn't."-

Shizuma placed her hand on Eleanor's shoulder, -"I did."-

"Thank you Shizuma."

Receiving a smile from Shizuma as she said, -"You did the same for me as I recall."-

-"Here you go Eli-chan."- Nagisa laid down a plate full of food in front of Eleanor.

"Thank you Nagisa." She slowly ate it, making sure not to upset her stomach after having vomited a while ago. Everyone began to chat and laugh over the stories they kept talking about and Eleanor found this all very comforting but she had a long day ahead of her, as she needed to do a few things that had to be done.

"Hey has anyone seen my dad."

-"Oh he left a note."- Tsubomi reached in her pocket, -"He said that he had to go out of the city for a while."-

-"Yeah something about his company expanding, he said that he was sorry he couldn't tell you sooner."- Yaya added.

"Oh I see, that's alright."

Eleanor left the kitchen and headed upstairs towards her room to get changed, the silence in her room was a bit unusual for her and she didn't know why but it felt weird. She dressed in a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt then followed by a dark green turtleneck sweater, her black leather boots and then her mother's leather jacket. She walked downstairs and headed towards the garage but looking at the cars made her feel uneasy and even more so when she sat in her mother's car.

Images of her accident quickly began to flash in her mind and fear took over her as she quickly got out of the car. She grabbed her left arm where she had been pierced by the glass, at that moment she knew she didn't want to drive, fear having a tight grip on her. Eleanor retreated back inside to her room, finding her phone on the mirror stand she punched in the keys and called for a taxi to pick her up.

She waited by the door for a good while till she finally spotted the taxi pull up on her front door, just as Eleanor was about to open the door someone called out to her.

-"Eli-chan? Where are you going?"- Chikaru stood by her side, -"It's very cold outside? You're not planning on going on foot are you?"-

"No I called a cab…there's just something I have to do." Eleanor stood in silence, "…I have to fix this."

-"There you are Eli."- Yaya came inside and noticed that Eleanor was dressed to go out, -"Eli are you going somewhere?"-

"Yeah…"

Chikaru reached for her jacket and pulled out her cute pink scarf, -"Here put this on."- She adjusted it on Eleanor to protect her neck from the harsh cold.

-"Eli?"-

"I'll be back soon Yaya." Eleanor smiled at Yaya as she opened the door, "Thank you Chikaru, I promise I'll take care of it."

-"Be careful Eli-chan."- Chikaru hugged Eleanor before she headed out. She went outside into the blistering winds, hearing the snow crunch with each step she took towards the cab. After telling the cab driver where she wanted to go, she sat quietly as he drove through the snow seeing many trees fly by in a flash and could only wonder how long it would take to get there.

She told the cab driver to stop and he brought his vehicle to a slow halt in front of the pub, after paying her fare she stepped out and stepped inside the building before she headed towards Scarlet's apartment which was just a few blocks away from there.

* * *

Miyuki opened the front doors of Eleanor's home and quickly made her way upstairs to find her angel and apologize for what she did to her. She turned the door knob and stepped inside but found no one, she then heard footsteps come up behind her.

-"She's not here."- Miyuki turned around, face to face with Shizuma, -"She left a good twenty minutes ago."- Another pair of footsteps came up behind Shizuma who stood next to her.

-"She took a cab when she left."- Chikaru stood by the frame.

-"Damn it…"- Miyuki ran her hand down her face, -"Where did she go?"-

-"Eli-chan said that she had to go put things right."- She explained.

-"I see…"-

Chikaru stepped inside, -"Miyuki-sama why did you leave Eli-chan like that."- So Shizuma hadn't told them what Miyuki had told her, perhaps it must have slipped her mind.

-"Do even know what Eli-chan went through because you left?"- Her voice became more serious, Shizuma could hear it, -"Do you know how miserable she was?"-

-"Chikaru."- Shizuma placed her hand on her shoulder.

-"I know Shizuma told me everything."-

-"and you still didn't come back or call Eli-chan,"- Chikaru's expression became cold, something no one ever saw on her, -"…Or even so she could tell you that she was sorry."-

-"Chikaru that's enough."- Shizuma tried to calm her down.

-"You have no idea how awful I feel Chikaru."- Miyuki sat on the bed, -"I've never cried like that after Shizuma told me."-

-"Then you know she drank herself blind."- Chikaru's aura was intense, Shizuma herself felt intimidated by her as this was a side no one ever knew Chikaru had.

-"Chikaru please…I know what happened to her and I'm truly sorry."- Chikaru could see that Miyuki was devastated enough by knowing what Eleanor went through.

-"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too Miyuki-sama."- She said, -"But know that her heart was completely shattered. I know what Scarlet did made you angry but you shouldn't have left Eli-chan like that."-

-"I was wrong I know, you don't know how much I hate myself for doing that but that…wasn't the reason I left at least not fully."-

-"Then why did you Miyuki-sama?"-

-"I…hit her."- Chikaru's eyes were filled with shock.

-"You what?"-

-"…You don't know how much I hate myself for that Chikaru."- Shizuma explained the rest to Chikaru, as she listened to Shizuma tell her everything Chikaru was understanding but to her it still didn't excuse what she did to Eleanor.

-"I understand your frustration Miyuki-sama but that still didn't mean you should have done that."-

-"Yeah…I just…I never meant to hurt her."-

-"I believe you Miyuki-sama."- Chikaru sat next to Miyuki, -"You should have more faith in her."-

-"I do, I trust her with all my heart but seeing her with Scarlet as she kissed her…I just lost it."-

-"I understand but you know that Eli-chan would never cheat on you."-

-"Shizuma said the same thing."- She smiled at Shizuma, -"I have to find her."-

-"We'll come with you."- She smiled at Miyuki.

-"I'd appreciate that."-

-"Hey are you girls going to find Eli?"- Yaya walked in having overheard that last part.

-"Yeah we're going to find her; we all know where she's going to be at."-

-"Awesome, count me in."- Yaya wore a cheery grin on her frame as they all headed back downstairs and to a vehicle so they could take off and go look for her.

* * *

Eleanor walked inside the pub, the warm air quickly hitting her body as she took a seat by the counter to her surprise there was no one there besides the bartender who gave a friendly nod at seeing her. He offered a drink but Eleanor politely declined, after this morning she really didn't want to drink anything. A good two hours had passed by almost in an instant and just before Eleanor stood up to finally head out, she saw someone sit next to her.

"Hey Nora."

"Scarlet…I didn't expect to see you here."- Though she was just the person she wanted to talk to.

"Yeah…I didn't expect anyone here either." Scarlet felt uneasy, "I guess… you want to be alone." Scarlet was about to stand up when Eleanor called out to her.

"Actually Scarlet…I've been hoping to talk to you."

"So have I." they sat in silence for a moment, when the bartender said he had to close shop for a moment, so the two girls headed outside.

"Listen Scarlet—"

"Nora I'm sorry!" She cut in, "I don't know what came over me…" Eleanor didn't say a thing but instead gestured to take a little walk.

"I didn't mean to ruin your relationship with Miyuki!" Scarlet placed her hands in her pockets, "I understand if you hate me…I don't deserve you're forgiveness."

"Scarlet, I don't hate you." Scarlet was confused, "I've never hated you, i mean it did anger me… but we grew up together, you know I would never feel that way towards you."

"How could you not? After what I did to you."

"I know why you did it but I don't hate you for it." Eleanor's voice was still as gentle and kind as she talked to Scarlet.

"It's just... when I saw you again, I felt happy… the days we spent together were always in my head and i felt like we could finally be together. I haven't seen you in so long and I felt so much regret for not being able to be with you or to be able to return your feelings that I just lost it when I saw you with someone else… and i hate what i'm about to say but i was always hoping you would come back without someone, i'm so sorry."

Eleanor only smiled, "We could have been back then, but my heart belongs to Miyuki now but hey its okay Scarlet, I don't hate you, I understand."

"I know, but I was hoping that there could be a chance that we could..."

Eleanor felt sad knowing how Scarlet felt, "I know but you know we can't."

"I realize that now…I just wanted to ask for forgiveness for what I did." They walked along the snow covered sidewalk.

"I already have." Eleanor placed her arm around Scarlet's shoulder, "I can never be mad at you Scarlet, we are the best of friends you know. We grew up together, you're a sister to me who always stood by my side."

Scarlet smiled at her but faded just as quickly, "I don't know how you can forgive me…I ruined your relationship with Miyuki."

"It's something I have to fix." As they walked they began to near Scarlet's home, "But I don't hate you, and I never will."

She smiled at Eleanor, "Miyuki is lucky to have someone like you."

"Thank you Scar."

"It's the truth."

She began climbing the steps, "What will you do now?"

"Go find Miyuki and fix this."

Scarlet exhaled, "Nora…we were never meant to be were we?"

"No…we weren't." Eleanor took a few steps towards her long time friend and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "Don't worry, someday you'll find someone that'll make you happy."

Scarlet reached and placed her hand on top of Eleanor's, "I doubt it…"

"You will trust me."

They stood in silence for a while, as Scarlet processed that she had to let Eleanor go as it will only make it more painful if she doesn't.

"I have to go Scarlet." She nodded in response, as Eleanor retreated back down the steps Scarlet called out to her one more time.

"Hey Nora," Eleanor turned around to face her, "Maybe next time we can hang out again…as friends."

"I'd love that." A warm smile across her elegant face she then walked up to Scarlet and embraced her, the longest, warmest hug ever as Scarlet took it all in, she loved this girl with all her heart but as the sister she grew up with.

"Take care of yourself Scarlet." Scarlet closed the door behind her softly. It was there that Eleanor realized how cold her body was, she began shivering as she held her sides and she had no idea that it had gotten colder. The scarf was a blessing for her neck but the cold winds had pierced her jacket and sweater and mostly her legs as it overwhelmed her, it almost felt like ice cold needles digging into her skin.

She wrapped her arms around herself and began walking back and she had no way of knowing if the pub was still closed but she did what she had to do with Scarlet. The air kept getting colder and she could feel it, seeing her own breath with every exhale just made her shiver. Eleanor scolded herself for having to forgotten to bring some gloves to wear, her hands were like ice as she tucked them in her pockets hoping to warm them up.

Eleanor could hear the sounds of wheels coming up behind her, strange that there were people still outside instead of being in their warm homes and what she wouldn't do to be back at home right now.

She could hear the car slow down next to her and that's when she heard a very familiar voice call out to her.

-"Hey there gorgeous."- She smiled, recognizing who that voice belonged to.

"Yaya!"

Yaya had her head poking out the window, -"Well come on, you don't want to freeze out here do you."- Without hesitating Eleanor quickly opened the door in the back seat and closed it before she saw who was sitting next to her.

"…Miyuki." She looked at her feeling a bit awkward, Eleanor didn't know if she was still angry at her or what.

-"Hey Eli."- Her voice didn't carry any sort of resentment or anger but Eleanor wasn't sure, Chikaru smiled at Eleanor as she turned around to tell her something.

-"Good thing we found you Eli-chan, you would've been a popsicle out here."-

Eleanor laughed, "No kidding."

Though Eleanor wanted to know what Miyuki was thinking badly, it was killing her not knowing if she was angry or if everything was okay now. Eleanor began to shiver more badly from the cold that still enveloped her body; she only wished the warm air in the truck would warm her up faster. Miyuki could see her angel suffering from the cold as she sat there hunched over with her arms wrapped around herself.

Miyuki took off her jacket and wrapped Eleanor in it then held her beloved angel in her arms, Eleanor turned her head in response.

"Miyuki?"

she smiled at Eleanor as she laid her warm hand on her cheek, -"I'm not angry if that's what you're wondering."-

"I…" Eleanor felt as she was about to burst, everything she had been feeling since what happened and not having her around even if it was just for one day was enough to almost tear her heart in two.

-"Eli…I'm sorry for hitting you."- Eleanor shook her head as her tears began to fall, -"You know I never meant to hurt you."-

"It's alright…"

Eleanor laid her head on her chest, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry… I nearly ruined us…" she cried, "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner!"

-"I'm the one that's sorry Eli…I shouldn't have left, i should've stayed and actually listened to you."-

"You had every reason to…"

she patted Eleanor's head softly, -"It wasn't your fault… But I should have stayed with you."- She could feel Eleanor hold her more firmly, -"Shizuma told me what you went through. You have no idea how horrible I felt when she told me."-

"I didn't know what to do…I felt like my heart was shredded in front of me. I just want to go back to the way things were between us." She sniffed.

-"They will, nothing's changed between us Eli,"- She lifted Eleanor's head to stare into her enchanting jade colored orbs, -"But we need to promise that we'll tell each other everything even if it bothers us."-

She was right; not telling her about Scarlet sooner made all this happen and nearly ripped them apart.

"I promise." Miyuki wiped the tears that had rolled down her angel's face just as she kissed Eleanor while their friends watched on happily knowing that they made up.

-"Your lips are so cold."- Eleanor was still slightly shivering, -"Let me warm them up then."- They locked their lips again.

-"Uh I don't mean to interrupt but we all should buy a pizza, look."- Yaya pointed at the pizza restaurant and had a nice deal going on today, -"I'm starving."-

"Didn't you just eat this morning Yaya?"

She only laughed, -"Well…I'm still hungry."- Everyone laughed together with Yaya as Shizuma drove the truck to the pizza place while Yaya began to list all the toppings she wanted on that pizza that made her mouth water.

* * *

They arrived back home with four boxes of pizza that were just waiting to be devoured and everyone was sure Nagisa was going to be thrilled by them. While everyone went to get a few things ready like finding the right movie to watch and getting the sodas nice and chilled. Eleanor sat on the couch, her body still shivering slightly and she didn't know why, was she getting sick? No she would have noticed by now but then again they had been getting out of the truck frequently to buy a few things even though Eleanor wanted to stay in the warm truck but had decided to go with them.

She sat curled up warming up, the sweater she wore was helping slightly and was just waiting for Miyuki to come back so she could cuddle up with her and to be held by her warm arms. Everyone came back in the living room, carrying the pizza boxes and drinks, while Chikaru had the movie she suggested to watch in her hands.

Eleanor felt someone slide up behind her, -"Hey there Eli, missed you."- Miyuki sat behind Eleanor and brought her closer to her as she laid back on Miyuki, wrapping her arms around with the blanket she had brought back from her room.

"Hey Yuki…I was wondering when you'd get back." She laid her head on Miyuki's shoulder, giving Miyuki easy access to be able to kiss her which she did without hesitating.

"Yuki?"

-"Yes?"-

Eleanor gripped Miyuki's arms, "I love you."

-"And I you."-

"Miyuki…I'm sorry for everything."

Miyuki hushed her angel softly, -"Let's just put all this behind us."- she stroked Eleanor's face gently.

Eleanor enjoyed being held by her wonderful goddess, enjoying her warmth against her body it was a feeling that words could not describe but without a doubt Eleanor loved every second of it.

While everyone was getting ready, Momomi was heading for the door till she heard Eleanor call out to her.

"Momomi, where you going?"

-"This is more of a couples thing, so I don't need to be here."-

"Oh come on, please stay." It wasn't because Momomi didn't like this idea but rather because she didn't have anyone by her side, she was alone and that had been aching her heart ever since.

She exhaled, "Ugh, fine…" she sat on the floor in front of Eleanor, and maybe it wasn't all that bad that she found a lot of comfort in Eleanor's company.

-"So what are we watching?"- Chikaru was setting up the DVD player, -"Just a little something that'll get the adrenaline going."-

-"It's not a horror movie is it?"- Nagisa already began cowering behind the blankets.

-"Oh nothing like that."- Nagisa sighed in relief, -"It is however an amazing adrenaline fueled thrill ride."- Once the movie was set, Chikaru retreated back to her seat where Shion waited for her into her arms and for the rest of the day they enjoyed their little marathon of classic action movies that Chikaru enjoyed, which was a bit surprising to Eleanor or rather everyone not picturing her to like those types of movies.

Nagisa was practically glued to the TV watching all those explosions and exhilarating gun fights, always cheering for the good guy to win and to be honest it was cute, Shizuma probably felt the same always giggling at Nagisa's reactions.

-"What did you think of that?"- Chikaru stood up to switch the movie.

-"Well I won't argue it was a nonstop action packed adrenaline fueled thrill ride,"- Yaya rested on her stomach, Tsubomi then climbed on top of Yaya.

-"But there's no way you can pull that amount of carnage and mayhem and not consider a heck of lot of paper work."- Shion added.

-"That's why these movies are awesome."-

"It actually is very surprising Chikaru," Eleanor made herself comfortable as she laid back on Miyuki who held her lovingly underneath the blankets.

-"Why?"- She giggled.

"I mean you're just so, so nice and gentle and you wouldn't hurt a fly…" she laughed.

-"Hmm maybe, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like these movies, there thrilling."- She pulled out another movie and inserted it.

The next movie was just as entertaining as they gripped their pillows at the high tension moments where the hero found themselves outnumbered. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Momomi who sat with her knees to her chest munching on some popcorn they had made, almost choking at those surprise moments of the film and Eleanor never felt more at ease. She looked at everyone together just having fun and it was little moments like these that just made these days worthwhile, together with her friends and with the girl she loves, Eleanor couldn't ask for a more perfect moment.

-"Whoa! That was awesome."- Nagisa almost jumped from her seat, -"Yes it was."- Shizuma added.

-"What about you Eli?"- Miyuki got no answer; she looked down to see that her angel had fallen asleep.

She looked so cute, she gently shook her to wake up, -"Eli it's still too early to sleep, you're going to have trouble sleeping at night."- She softly spoke in Eleanor's ear.

Hearing her deeply inhale, "No I won't…just five more minutes." She didn't want to wake up, the feeling of being asleep in her goddess's arms was so warm and she just wanted to stay there.

 _-"So cute."-_ Miyuki kissed the top of Eleanor's head, -"Come on baby, don't fall asleep yet."- Another deep inhale, she slowly opened her eyes.

"When did I fall asleep?" she sat up straight as the blankets slid off her, feeling the chill air hit her despite her home being warmed up she quickly recoiled back into the blankets and in Miyuki's arms.

-"Not long ago."-

She felt Eleanor press up against her, "It's cold."

-"Well we are close to the window."- Eleanor focused her eyes back on the movie, "Yeah, but I like it like this."

She turned her head to face Miyuki, "Because I get to be held in your arms." She gestured with her lips that she wanted a kiss.

 _-"That's so cute."-_ She had to admit, it melted her seeing Eleanor wanting a kiss like that, and Miyuki didn't want to disappoint her now did she?

-"Geez Miyuki we're trying to watch a movie."- Miyuki glanced at that Shizuma with that teasing smirk across her face that she had grown used to seeing so many times. Miyuki only giggled as she made herself more comfortable on the couch, pulling her angel closer to her as they continued to watch the film that was on screen.

Sadly that time of the day had finally come, it was nighttime and it was getting pretty late, as everyone started putting everything away and fixing up the living room back to how it was. Once that was done, the girls retreated back to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Momomi started to head upstairs, -"Try not to make a racket in the morning, a girl needs her sleep."- She said making her way upstairs.

-"Chikaru that was an amazing movie night, the hero was always so cool."- Nagisa was restless, almost imitating some of the scenes she had just seen, making pretend gunshot noises and explosions as she described her favorite scenes.

-"Yeah it was awesome."- Yaya added, -"Never knew you had such a taste in movies Chikaru-sama."- Tsubomi herself had enjoyed those movies very much.

"it was so awesome." Eleanor finished folding the blankets that they had been using, "We have to do this again soon."

-"I'm glad you all enjoyed it."-

Chikaru felt Shion wrap her arms around her waist, -"She has me watch a ton of these as well."-

-"Never heard you complain Shion."-

Receiving a kiss from Shion, -"That's because I love movie nights."-

-"We should definitely do this again Chikaru."- Miyuki held Eleanor's hand as they went upstairs, -"You two should get some sleep."-

-"Oooh but how can I sleep after having watched some of the most blood pumping movies."-

-"Oh I'll find a way."- The most lustful look on Shion's face made Chikaru blush, knowing exactly what she had in mind.

They giggled as they rushed past Eleanor and Miyuki, and couldn't help but giggle as they saw them quickly head to their own room. Eleanor entered her own room and closed the door behind her and as soon as she did Miyuki quickly took her in her arms. They laid down on the bed and began to kiss in a heat of passion, Miyuki ran her hands through Eleanor's black hair, softly running her fingers across her smooth skin and then grabbed the bottom of Eleanor's sweater and slowly began to lift it.

Eleanor grabbed Miyuki's hand, "Wait, wait." She let go.

-"What's wrong?"- She asked looking into her jade colored orbs.

"Not tonight…" Eleanor caressed Miyuki's cheek, "I want to fix this, us I mean."

-"Eli we already did."- She returned the gesture.

"Yeah I know but I don't ever want to go through this again," Her eyes showed such sadness, "I thought we were really going to break up."

-"Eli…"- Eleanor straddled herself on top of Miyuki, "It's because I didn't tell you earlier."

-"Eli why don't you open up to me?"- Miyuki asked, -"You're my girlfriend, don't you trust me enough tell me what's wrong?"-

"It's not that, I trust you Miyuki."

-"Then what is it? You can tell Yaya everything…"-

"You're going to think I'm stupid, but I feel that you'll push me away if I tell you about things like this or get super mad…"

-"Eli you're not stupid…and I'll never push you away, and well maybe i'll get mad but just a little,"- Their hands locked together, -"If there ever is a problem, talk to me as I talk to you if something is bothering me. That way, we'll figure out how to work it out together."- She smiled at her angel who did the same, -"Just promise me that you'll talk to me if there is anything wrong as I would talk to you."-

"I promise."

They remained in silence for a bit till Eleanor wiggled a bit on top of Miyuki.

"So this is what it's like to be on top." She giggled, making Miyuki smirk, -"Don't get used to."- They both laughed together as Eleanor leaned forward as they pressed their foreheads together.

-"So what shall we do now?"- She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her beautiful girlfriend.

"I don't know…let's just talk." They did just that, talking about lots of trivial things like how Eleanor's been doing and Miyuki, how much they enjoyed all the movies Chikaru had showed them, talking about the movies themselves and laughing. Slowly but surely things were returning to normal between the two, Eleanor couldn't be happier to have such a wonderful girlfriend like Miyuki, her goddess and that she wouldn't trade for anything. Soon the goddess and her angel would become whole once again.

 **End Chapter 11**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thanks to you guys who left comments they really help inspire me further to keep me going and getting everything down =), so again thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read it, means a lot to me =D So until the next update, have a good one guys.


	12. A Surprise

**Chapter 12: A Surprise**

Morning had finally arrived, prompting a long, deep inhale as someone slowly woke up from a well rested sleep. Miyuki turned over as her senses came back to her, reaching out in front of her to grab hold of her sleeping angel but her hands fell flat on the bed and when she opened her eyes there was no one there next to her. She sat up and looked around seeing no one in the room and but something caught her eye as she glanced at the lamp stand next to her. She picked up a note that was in Eleanor's hand writing, no doubt she left it there for her.

 _-"Stepped out for a few hours, be back soon. Love you."-_ She put the note back down with a smile and after a good morning stretch she began to get changed before she headed down stairs. As soon as Miyuki opened the door, the smell of food quickly surrounded her nose and with a grumbling stomach she followed the scent downstairs. She opened the door to the kitchen, seeing so many happy faces all at once just laughing and having a good time.

-"Ohayo sleepy head."- Shizuma handed Miyuki a cup of coffee.

-"Ohayo Shizuma."- She took a sip of the warm drink, instantly feeling wide awake.

-"Sit down Miyuki-sama, Nagisa-chan and I have been busy making breakfast."- Chikaru laid down a couple plates on the table.

-"I made the coffee."- Yaya quickly shot in.

-"Its pretty good Yaya, Arigato."- Miyuki took another sip, -"By the way, do any of you know where Eli went to?"-

-"She didn't say where she was going; only that she was leaving for a bit."- Yaya explained to Miyuki.

-"She's been gone a good two hours now."- Shion added.

-"At least you all kept the racket down."- Momomi opened the door, still in her short silk sleeping gown covered by a thin silk robe.

-"Nice of you to join us Momomi."- Shion grabbed an extra set of plates for her and herself.

-"I'm sure Eli-chan will come back soon."-

Almost as if on cue they heard a car pull up and looked out the window from the living room to see a taxi cab parked in front and Eleanor coming out of it.

-"Well wouldn't you know."- Chikaru giggled as she began to untie the cute apron that she was wearing.

They heard the door knob turn but Yaya whisked it open before Eleanor even opened it and pulled her inside with a warm hug though making Eleanor shriek in surprise.

-"Eli! Welcome back!"- She rubbed Eleanor's back.

"Yaya it's only been a few hours."

-"Yeah but its felt like forever."- Yaya released her hold on Eleanor.

Eleanor looked around and spotted her goddess, "Miyuki!" Miyuki caught her as she threw herself towards her.

-"Hey sweetie, where were you? I missed you this morning."-

"There was something I had to do."

-"Hey Eli what's with the cap? You never wear those."- Yaya poked at the cap.

Eleanor only giggled, "True, I"m not a fan of wearing these things."

-"Are you hiding something Eli?"-Yaya got closer.

"Not really…"

-"Eli-chan now you got me curious."- Chikaru stepped closer, -"Yeah same here."- Miyuki jumped in.

Eleanor feeling outnumbered slowly removed the cap, and allowed her short raven black hair to flow out and what they saw next left them in awe.

-"Eli That. Is. Awesome!"- Yaya was amazed, it was something she had always wanted to do herself but never found time to do. Everyone looked at her hair which had a small trim and now bore blue streaks going down all around her black hair.

"I wanted to do this for you Miyuki."

-"Eli it's amazing."- Miyuki ran her fingers through it.

"I want it to kinda symbolize our relationship, how you and me are one..." She chuckled then rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Sounds kinda lame… okay it's very lame but—"

Miyuki kissed her, -"It's not lame, it means a lot to me… Arigato Eli."-

-"How long did that take you Eli-chan?"- Chikaru couldn't help herself either in touching Eleanor's hair, mostly her blue streaks.

"Not long, the lady was very good at it." Yaya began to run her fingers in her hair.

-"You look really good like this Eli."- She complimented her best friend, -"I mean just wow!"-

-"Oh definitely."- Tsubomi looked it over, and Shion walked in the room as she was looking for Chikaru.

-"Chikaru sweetie I was going to ask…whoa."- Shion paused for a bit, -"Eli wow you look amazing!"-

"Thanks, all of you."

-"I got to say you were already hot, but now you just added more points to that."- Momomi walked in the room noticing what all the commotion was about.

"Do you like it Momomi?"

She couldn't even lie to her even if she wanted too, -"Of course I do. Makes you look bad, and I know there are some people that like bad girls."-

-"Sure you're not talking about yourself Momomi."- Shion threw in as the girls laughed softly.

-"Okay Eli-chan you can tell us more after you had something to eat, come on breakfast is still hot."- Chikaru guided Eleanor back to the kitchen.

-"You know, Shizuma and Nagisa still haven't seen your new hair."- Yaya pointed out, -"That's right, Nagisa is going to go crazy over them."- Shion added

-"I wouldn't be surprised if she would want some herself."- Miyuki laughed just picturing how Nagisa would react to seeing Eleanor's new hair streaks.

* * *

"Goodness that was delicious Chikaru." Eleanor leaned on the chair, "I gotta hand it to you both, that was a great breakfast."

-"glad you enjoyed Eli-chan."-

-"Yeah I wasn't so sure if you would like it."- Nagisa added happily.

"You kidding? it was great Nagisa!"

She gave Nagisa a hug, -"Well in that case, I'm happy you liked it."-

Eleanor helped the girls put away the plates before getting her day started and spending time with Miyuki. Chikaru and Shion were going out to continue a bit more sightseeing, Yaya and Tsubomi opted to stay inside and play video games while Shizuma was taking Nagisa to the movie theaters.

"Hey where you going?"

Momomi opened the door, -"The pub, and before you say anything I'm not going to get drunk there's also something I got to do in the city."-

"Oh okay, take care out there."

-"I will."- She closed the door and left Eleanor's home.

It's been a while since Eleanor has had the house to herself, well save for Yaya and Tsubomi who were on the other end of the house and Miyuki. She's forgotten how silent her home was, her father still away though he had called her earlier that he was coming back soon so that was good news. Eleanor walked around her home for a bit before hearing someone knocking at her door.

 _"Who could that be?"_ Eleanor quickly headed downstairs wondering who could be at the door.

Eleanor turned the knob and opened the door, "Leo?"

"Hey Nell it's been awhile."

She hugged the older gentleman, "It sure has." How long has it been since she's seen him? he was a very close friend with her family and also Elena's lawyer and he had known Eleanor since she was six and most times he would babysit when her parents could not make it back home.

"My look at how you've grown." He held her at arm's length, "The splitting image of your mother."

"Thank you." He closed the door before his expression changed, "Hey sorry about your mum, but at least she's in a better place now."

"Yeah thank you. I didn't see you at the funeral." She guided him to the living room.

"Yeah I was away in America on a case, I really wanted to be there."

"That's alright." They took a seat, "I can't imagine how hard it must be without her."

"It has been hard, but I'm getting by."

They both heard footsteps approaching, -"There you are Eli, you got to come see this, Tsubomi is beating Yaya in that fighting game you have,"- Miyuki noticed the older man in the room, -"Oh."-

"Miyuki this is Leo, a big friend of the family." He stood up and shook Miyuki's hand.

"A Pleasure miss."

"Leo this is Miyuki, my girlfriend."

He looked perplexed but then he smiled, "Yes, yes I recall your mother telling me you were in a relationship. So this is the lucky lady."

Miyuki blushed as she nodded, "Yes, pleased to meet you."

Leo retook his seat as Miyuki sat next to Eleanor, "Anyway Nell I came here because I have some important things to tell you."

"What's that?"

He opened his briefcase, "Well your mother had instructed me to give you this in the moment of her passing." He handed Eleanor a folder containing documents.

"What is this?"

"Her will." He said softly.

"What?" He nodded, "Yeah, she's left everything for you…if you want it."

Shock overwhelmed her, "What are you saying?"

"Her company…she left it for you to take over, its all for you." He explained, "Elena told me she couldn't think of anyone else to give this to then to the daughter she loves most."

"You're kidding, I-I…don't know even know what to say..."

"I know…I meant to tell you sooner but I wanted to wait till you got better, I was told you were involved in a car accident." Eleanor handed the folder to Miyuki.

"I don't think I can take it…it doesn't feel right."

"Elena told me you would say that." He chuckled, "She told me to tell you that you can run it just as good as her, and even better."

"But I don't know the first thing there is to running a company."

"Don't worry, you're mother left everything you need to know back in her office if you decide to take it."

"She really thought ahead…"

"Elena knows you won't fail, you're her daughter after all." Eleanor was overwhelmed with mixed emotions, there was no way she could run a company like her mother, she didn't even know where to start and what if she did fail…then everything Elena worked so hard for would just collapse.

"There is another thing I came to tell you." Eleanor looked at him as Miyuki held her hand.

"What?"

"The culprit that was involved in the car crash with you has been found and detained."

"You guys found him?"

"It took a while but we found the owner of the rig, a Burt Kilner, and it had a dent in the front indicting a crash and after a bit of investigating we found he was the one and confessed to it, we also found out he was intoxicated when he crashed into you."

Eleanor was speechless, she always felt they would never find him and thus there would be no justice done.

"All that's left is if you're willing to press charges against him and if you do I'll get right to work."

"If I did, what would happen to him?"

"Well first off he would lose his license to drive a rig, followed by a large fine and perhaps a bit of community service or a little jail time depending on how severe your injuries were."

Eleanor felt conflicted, could she really do this someone even though what happened to her had made her furious. Even though Eleanor was thankful she survived that day she had always felt resentment towards the person who nearly cost her life but at the same time she didn't know if she could go through with it, for all she knew this person could be struggling financially and she would be taking away his job to earn money probably costing him everything but then in deepest part of her mind, she didn't care, she just wanted him to get what he deserved and that feeling troubled her.

"I don't know…"

"Well whatever you decide you let me know okay." They all stood up and headed towards the door.

Before he stepped out he turned to Eleanor, "You have your mother's heart Nell, you're going to be just fine kid." He smiled as he walked towards his car and watched him drive away.

She closed the door and walked towards the living room, -"You okay Eli."-

Eleanor was silent for a bit as she paced around the room, -"Eli?"-

"Huh."

-"You okay you seem out of it."-

"I don't know, I mean…they found the guy that drove me off the road." She rubbed the back of her neck.

-"But you don't think you can go through with it?"-

"I mean can I…?"

-"Eli this person nearly killed you out there, accident or not he deserves punishment."- Miyuki placed her hand on Eleanor's cheek, -"Not to mention he was drunk."-

"I don't know if I can go through with it."

-"Eli he left you out there, he didn't even try to help you."-

"So you think I should?"

-"You should, but it's really up to you."- Miyuki took Eleanor into her arms, -"I'll support you whatever you decide to do baby."-

Eleanor tilted her head back and closed her eyes, _"Can I really go through with it?"_

"I'll do it." Miyuki looked at her angel; she could tell the decision was having an effect on her.

-"Hey it's okay. Come here."- She could see Eleanor had probably never pressed charges on anyone in her life as Miyuki had in the past, After Eleanor came into her life and saved her from a forced marriage, Mosuke kept stalking her for a while, trying to get her to reconsider so she would marry him and she had told Eleanor about pressing charges on him, which she did without hesitation.

-"Let's not dwell on that right now okay."-

"I can't help it…I've never done this to someone." Miyuki softly hushed her angel, and lowered Eleanor on the couch and climbed on top of her, parting her hair away from her face. Her face still showed that she was nervous, Miyuki wanted to help her try to forget about it for the time being.

Miyuki removed Eleanor's sweater and the long sleeved shirt she wore underneath leaving her in a sleeveless shirt and began kissing her chest while slowly making her way towards her neck. She continued kissing her neck for a bit hearing her breathing become heavier as she went on slowly, and moving more upwards avoiding Eleanor's lips to further tease her.

Just before Eleanor couldn't take it anymore, Miyuki quickly stopped and stood to her feet.

-"Come on, let's go join Yaya."- Eleanor who was still breathing heavy looked at Miyuki with a shocked expression.

"Wait what?!" she panted, "Y-y-you can't just leave it like this!"

-"Oh?"- She giggled.

"Why would you…and then leave me like this."

Miyuki began to walk away, -"We can continue later Eli."- Miyuki just couldn't help but look at how cute Eleanor looked right now.

 _-"That should keep her mind off it for now."-_ Though she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to take Eleanor upstairs for a long night of ecstasy and not let her rest but she had to restrain herself till later when she could take her in her arms. Eleanor sat there trying to catch herself from the state that Miyuki left her in and once she did she followed Miyuki to where Yaya and Tsubomi were at playing video games.

* * *

"Another one." The bartender handed Momomi her second glass of wine and after a long day of searching for a place to live as she felt this was a well deserved break and to get out of the cold for a while. She sipped her wine in the comfort of the quiet bar, Momomi was shocked that there was hardly anyone here, perhaps they can't enjoy a good drink in this weather.

She looked over the few places she had listed that she still had to check out, while she appreciated that Eleanor let her stay with her, she didn't want to bother her too much. She sighed after not having found a decent place to stay as she took another sip of wine almost downing her glass in two drinks.

"Momomi?" she turned around, seeing that familiar red hair flow down.

-"Scarlet."-

"Mind if I join you?" she smiled.

-"Whatever."- She took a seat next to Momomi and ordered a drink for herself.

"I didn't expect to find you here."

-"Hmm."-

She glanced at the list Momomi held in her hand, "Apartment hunting?"

-"Yeah."-

"I know you don't like me much." Momomi could hear the sorrow in her voice.

-"No, I don't hate you…it's just been tough finding a place,"- she took a drink, -"Gomen… if I came off like that."-

"Oh okay, I mean I'm pretty sure everyone doesn't like me after that."

-"I doubt that, you've made quite an impression with everyone even me."- She casted a smile towards her.

"Really? Well that makes me feel better."

Momomi looked at her, -"It'll get better."-

"Yeah… to be honest, I don't know what came over me." She parted her hair to her front, "I really thought I loved her."

-"But you didn't?"-

"Yeah, I guess because I've always been alone…"

-"What do you mean?"-

She sighed, "I never had someone I could love or someone that would me love back. I really felt it would be Nora, but I realize now that we weren't meant to be…but that's okay."

-"I see."- Momomi didn't know why but she felt intrigued by Scarlet.

"But I bet you never had a problem, you must have had so many relationships." She giggled, "I mean pardon me if i say this but you're very beautiful."

Momomi felt flattered and chuckled, -"Don't fool yourself, I've only had one relationship."-

"Had?"

She nodded, -"Yeah it was good for a while but it turned to crap in the end so we ended it."-

"Wow I didn't know," she placed her hand on top of Momomi's, "Sorry to hear that."

-"Don't worry about it, I'm glad it's over she wasn't even worth it."- Momomi was all too proud to admit that it did hurt after she had ended it with Kaname but at the same time happy that she didn't have to put up with her anymore.

"I'm amazed you took it well." Her hand was so soft against Momomi's skin.

-"Yeah well…"- she finished her drink and paid for it, -"I have to keep looking over these hotels."-

Scarlet stood up, "Would you mind if I join you?"

-"Sure why not, beats going alone and having to endure boredom."- She'd be lying if she said she didn't want company, but as she said, this small hotel hunt had started to bore her so she welcomed the company.

They talked all the way there, well mostly Scarlet was doing the talking but for some reason Momomi felt comfortable just being with her, even when they first met there was just something about Scarlet that attracted her.

They walked through the snowy streets and found the last hotel on Momomi's list, they quickly rushed inside to avoid the cold and into the warm building.

"The snow really started coming down huh."

Brushing the snow off her shoulders, -"Yeah it did."- They looked around the hotel and asked the clerk a couple of questions about the place.

"It seems like a good place." Momomi crossed her arms, -"That's true."- After receiving a key to a room they both took the elevator up to the room.

-"It's not too bad, it could use a bit of improvements though."-

"Really? I think it looks really nice." She sat on the bed and bounced a bit giggling as she did so, "Very comfy too."

-"Well I suppose this'll do."- She finished inspecting the room and sat on the bed next to Scarlet.

"Well I guess you want to be alone now right." Scarlet stood up and began heading towards the door.

-"… Matte."-

"Yeah?"

-"Could you help me get my things from Eleanor's home?"- Scarlet smiled in response.

"Sure."

-"I would like it... if you also stay afterwards… I don't really want to be alone."- Seems like a bit of Eleanor rubbed off on her, it was an unusual feeling to her.

"Yeah that would be awesome." As Momomi stood up her cell phone began to ring and as she looked at who was calling her she was suddenly filled with rage as Momomi gripped her phone harder.

Momomi tossed her phone towards the bed in anger, "Who's that?"

-"Kaname!"- Momomi had already made it clear to her that she wanted nothing to do with her anymore and to just leave her alone but she always kept calling her but there was no way she would ever go back to Kaname.

-"I don't want anything to do with her!"- This was the first Scarlet was seeing her in such a rage, but sympathized with her.

Scarlet picked up the phone and hit the receiver button, -"Hey whoever you are, Momomi's with me now so don't bother her again, so this better be the last time you call her."- She quickly hung up the phone; Momomi couldn't believe what just happened, did Scarlet really just do that for her?

"She ought to leave you alone now." She laughed as she handed the phone back to Momomi, "You know that was kinda fun."

Momomi was still speechless; she would have never thought someone would do something like that that for her besides Eleanor.

"Hey you okay?" Momomi shook her head snapping herself back into reality.

-"Yeah…"-

"Well let's go get your things." She smiled at her then turned towards the door.

-"Scarlet."-

"Yeah?"

-"…Arigato…"-

* * *

"You're really getting your butt kicked Yaya." Eleanor laughed at the spectacle, seeing Tsubomi beat her over and over was too funny even more so when Yaya would come up with different excuses.

-"Hey this is a lot harder than it looks."- She struggled against Tsubomi who was just giggling at her defeated girlfriend.

-"Maybe I over did it."- Tsubomi put the controller down.

-"I just…I just let you win!"- She quickly shot back.

-"Sure you did Yaya."-

"Admit it Yaya she beat you fair and square."

-"She really did."- Miyuki added.

Yaya only let out a sigh of frustration as she threw herself on her side on couch she was sitting on making everyone else tease her. Eleanor jumped on Yaya and began tickling her to brighten her spirits and also as a little payback for all the times she's done it to her. Tsubomi only rolled her eyes seeing the two girls wrestle around the floor tickling each other while Miyuki watched on trying to suppress her laughter.

There "wrestling" came to a stop when they all heard the front door knocking, "Who could that be?"

Eleanor headed towards the main doors and opened them, "Hey Momomi didn't stay out that long huh?" She glanced behind Momomi and saw Scarlet standing behind her.

-"Actually I came to get my things."-

She entered her home followed by Scarlet, "What do you mean?"

-"I found a place to stay, thanks to Scarlet."-

"What? But... don't you like it here?"

-"It's not that, I just don't want to be a bother to you."-

"Momomi you're never a bother."

-"I know, but I do thank you for letting me stay for a while."-

-"Don't worry I'll come visit you."- Momomi embraced Eleanor, -"That's a promise."-

"Alright." Momomi headed upstairs to get her things.

"Scarlet it's good seeing you."

"Good to see you too Nora," Her eyes were caught by Eleanor's new hair, "Whoa awesome hair streaks."

"Thanks, you like them?"

"Love'em!"

"Hey Scarlet would you like to stay for while."

Scarlet shook her head, "no Sorry Nora, but I'm helping Momomi get her things and settle into her new place."

"Really?" she nodded, "Yup and she suggested we rent a couple of movies and just hang out."

"What? She said that?"

"Yeah…is that surprising?" That actually was to Eleanor, she never would have guessed Momomi would ever suggest something like that let alone have company with her.

"Nah not really."

"But Hey Nora maybe can hang out tomorrow…if that's okay?"

"Of course it is Scarlet." Her face lit up, "Great, well gotta go help her see ya later Nora." Scarlet climbed the stairs to find Momomi and help her retrieve her stuff.

She walked along the carpeted hallway but it didn't take long to find the room Momomi was in as she had left the door open for her.

"Ah here you are." Momomi was neatly packing her clothes into her suitcase, -"Hey."-

"Here let me help you." The two quickly finished packing everything into her bags which was not a lot, Scarlet assumed she wanted to travel light seeing as how she didn't really bring a lot of things with her. With everything packed the two walked back downstairs towards the car Scarlet had waiting outside but something caught Scarlet's attention before she followed Momomi outside.

"Miyuki." Scarlet had caught Miyuki coming out of one of the rooms from the main hall, -"Scarlet."-

Scarlet chuckled, "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, you probably want to punch me right now…And I know this doesn't mean much but I just want to say I'm sorry. I was wrong with what I did, I nearly ruined you two and I'd take it back if I could." Miyuki was taken aback by her apology, "But I'm really sorry…" she looked away from Miyuki's gaze, "Well See ya."

She started heading back when, -"Scarlet."- She froze in her tracks but slowly turned around.

"Yes?" she saw Miyuki extend her hand to her, Scarlet was unsure if Miyuki was forgiving her though she felt that she wouldn't and honestly Scarlet couldn't blame her.

Scarlet took her hand, -"let's just put that behind us."-

"I uh…thank you." A slight smile came across Miyuki face as Scarlet began to head back towards the car where Momomi was waiting.

"I didn't think you'd do that." Eleanor embraced Miyuki from behind.

-"While she did almost ruin us, she is a good person that deserves a second chance. Though part of that is my fault."-

"And it was my fault too… but thanks for giving her a second chance." She planted a kiss on Miyuki's cheek and retreated back to keep watching Yaya getting her butt kicked by Tsubomi in the game.

* * *

Eleanor entered her room to lie down for a bit but her eyes were immediately drawn to the two guitars that rested on her bed. Her heart was touched as she looked over the designs Chikaru had drawn on them, they were beautiful and very well detailed.

 _"When did she finish these, I don't remember seeing them before?"_ She picked up her guitar seeing the amazing green flame design all over the face of the guitar running down all the way up the neck. Eleanor looked over her mother's guitar, seeing that Chikaru over did herself on this one.

 _"That's so nice of her."_ It was simple but it meant a lot that she did it, Elena's name was written in the front in a beautiful pink color, Chikaru even managed to get rid of the scratch on the back and in the back was the same design that was on her mother's jacket and done with every detail if not even more as she ran her fingers up the neck following the petals. It's been a very long time since she'd played anything, plugging the guitar on the amp Scarlet had given her she sat on the bed and tuned the guitar.

After warming up she played a little tune just to get the feel of it but the moment she tried to play something her hand didn't react. Every time she tried doing a combination of notes her forearm began to hurt and she didn't know why, her arm had fully healed already right? Yet she could not even position her fingers on certain notes without the pain emerging. A feeling of dread washed over and if that wasn't bad enough she also found herself unable to even play with the speed or precision she always could, her hands just couldn't keep up with what she wanted to do.

She rubbed her forearm hoping to numb the pain quicker and then tried again, the same result. Eleanor was unable to play anything, if she even tried to position her fingers or even put any sort of pressure on the strings it would either hurt or she was unable to put strength in them.

 _"Great…What else could go wrong with me?"_ She sat on the bed thinking how she could fix this and using her right hand on the strings would be a no go as she could never manage to get it right. She rested her left arm on her knee quietly cursing the man that took something that allowed her to feel great away from her.

-"Wow these are amazing designs."- Eleanor turned around seeing Miyuki look over her guitar that was on the bed, -"Chikaru is very talented isn't she."- She heard Eleanor respond with a soft 'yeah'.

Miyuki recognized that tone, it was a tone that told her that Eleanor was feeling terrible about something.

-"You alright?"-

"No…"

-"What's wrong sweetie?"-

"I can't play anymore."

-"Huh?"-

"My hand…I just can't play anymore." Miyuki understood what she meant now, and remembering the doctor's words back at the hospital that there was a possibility for nerve damage on her arms made her feel awful for her angel.

Miyuki sat behind Eleanor, embracing her, -"Yeah, the doctor did say there was going to be nerve damage."-

"Yeah…One of the few things I love doing and now it's pretty much been taken from me."

Miyuki grabbed Eleanor's left hand, -"Hey don't worry just give it time and you'll see,"- she kissed the back of her hand, -"After a while you'll be able to play again."-

"I'd really like to believe that."

-"Trust me, I bet this is not even permanent, we'll go to the doctor first thing in the morning."-

"Come on Miyuki, they pulled two shards of glass from my arm," she looked at her scar, "I doubt I'd come out of that without some sort of downside."

-"There have been people that have healed through this sort of thing."-

"I lost my playing arm…all because of some idiot that was drinking while driving!" She took a deep breath, "I mean you don't know how grateful I am that I survived that…it could've been worse."

-"I could've lost you."- She gently pressed her lips on the back of Eleanor's neck.

"I know…after I crawled out of there my only thought was of you. I was scared, I thought I would have died out there." She felt Miyuki tighten her hold, "I could've lost something more important in my life."

-"I'm glad you made it back to me."-

"Maybe you're right, maybe my arm will fix itself but right now I don't know."

-"It will."-

"Miyuki I say this to you a lot but," Eleanor reached behind her to try and hold Miyuki, "I love you. You've always been there for me, even when I get a bit troublesome."

-"As you have for me, and sometimes I'm not the easiest person to live with."- The two shared a small laugh.

"Thank you, for being with me…" Miyuki quietly embraced her angel, truly seeing that she was just that…an angel, always so kind to her friends and selfless, something Miyuki always took notice as Eleanor always had put others ahead of herself and yet she never asked for anything in return but if anyone ever wronged her or her friends Eleanor would stand up for them. She's come a long way since being the timid, yet cheerful girl she met at Astraea Hill.

-"I'll never leave you…ever."- Miyuki softly rubbed Eleanor's scarred arm, -"You mean so much to me Eli, and it's because of you that I was able to fall in love again."-

"Miyuki you're gonna make me cry." She chuckled.

-"No fair, after you were about to do that to me."- They giggled, -"I love you Eli."-

Miyuki scanned her eyes on Eleanor's left arm, tracing the scars with her finger tips.

-"Tell you what Eli, I'll help you play something."-

Miyuki adjusted herself to be able to reach for the neck of the guitar, "What? You know how to play."

-"You kidding, I know quite a bit."-

She positioned her fingers on the strings, -"Let it rip."- Eleanor strummed the strings hearing a very off tone sound, making both girls laugh.

"That wasn't even a note."

-"I'm just warming up, I haven't had a lot of practice as you have."- They tried again but only made the guitar screech loudly making them laugh a second time.

"Miyuki."

-"Yes?"-

"You've never played before have you?"

-"No."- The two laughed loudly but she was happy knowing that Miyuki wanted to make her feel better and it worked without fail.

-"Piano is a lot different than guitar."-

"Really? Do tell." Miyuki sensed the sarcasm in her voice and only made her tease Eleanor a bit by tickling her sides a bit.

"Okay okay I give!"

Miyuki stopped, -"You know you can't resist forever."-

"Want me to teach you a little?"

-"Sure it'll be fun."-

"Alright place you fingers there." She guided Miyuki's hand on the neck of the guitar and showed her what strings to press and it took some time but Eleanor managed to teach Miyuki the rhythm of certain notes.

"You're doing amazingly well."

-"Maybe I'll be better then you someday."-

"What?" Miyuki laid Eleanor down on the bed and hovered over her before planting her lips on hers.

"Miyuki?"

-"Yes?"-

"I'm afraid of driving."

-"Yeah I figured that out."-

"Really?"

-"Calling up taxis to take you somewhere, it was easy for me to see that."- She kissed her again, -"But I'll be there to help you through it."-

"Thanks." Eleanor caressed her goddess's cheek, "Can we lay here for just a bit."

-"I'd love to…but your father just came back and he said that he wanted to give you something."-

She held Eleanor's hands and pulled her to her feet, -"Come on let's go."-

* * *

"Daad!" Eleanor threw herself on her father who caught her and spun her around.

"There's my girl." He placed her down, "It's felt like I haven't seen you in ages, kiddo."

"It's only been a few days."

"True but that doesn't mean I can't miss my daughter."

"I missed you too dad." Eleanor hugged her dad again, "So how it go? everyone told me you were expanding your company?"

"That's right, seems like we gathered quite a few people who were up for it and are handling where we are expanding and from the looks of it we'll be making more income out of it."

"Wow."

"Anyway kiddo I've got something for you?" He reached into his coat.

"Dad you didn't have to get me anything."

"I just had this done." He handed Eleanor a set of keys.

"Keys?" Eleanor examined them, "For what?"

"Your mother's car, I had all the paper work changed to your name so the car would fully belong to you."

"Dad you didn't have to do that…" Miyuki stood closer to Eleanor.

"It felt right to do that Kiddo, Your mother would have wanted that too." Now she couldn't tell him that she developed a fear of driving a car since her accident.

"Thanks dad."

The doors quickly opened, Shizuma walked inside with everyone else following behind her laughing and it seems that everyone has enjoyed their day.

-"Eli-chan!"- Chikaru took Eleanor into her arms, "Hey Chikaru."

"I saw the designs on the guitars they're amazing."

-"I'm so glad you liked them."-

"Thank you."

Nagisa quickly came and gave Eleanor a big hug and hearing the commotion Yaya walked inside the room and Tsubomi following closely behind her.

-"She wouldn't put it down not even for a minute."- Shion added, -"she kept insisting that she had to make it just right."-

Miyuki looked at Shizuma who gave her a slight nod and then turned to Henry who did the same while everyone else was talking.

Shizuma whispered in Miyuki's ear, -"It's now or never Miyuki."- With a smile she gently pushed Miyuki towards Eleanor and getting her attention she turned around.

"Hey Miyuki," noticing the nervousness on her face, "You okay?"

Miyuki got down one knee, -"Eli,"- she reached into her pocket, revealing a small box and Eleanor was stunned, she immediately knew what was happening and she couldn't believe it.

-"Will you marry me?"- She revealed the beautiful diamond ring surrounded by smaller jade colored gems.

It was like having the wind knocked out of her as she looked at Miyuki, everyone else were practically screaming in excitement over what Miyuki had just done.

"I…" Eleanor found it hard to even form words, she never thought this would ever happen to her.

Eleanor got down on both her knees, "Yes I'd love to marry you!" Yaya almost fainted seeing her best friend accepting the proposal as Tsubomi struggled holding her weight calling her a baka as she held her.

Miyuki took Eleanor's hand and slipped the ring on her finger before Eleanor quickly embraced her, she'd never felt happier.

-"I love you Eli."-

"You beat me to it."

-"Eh?"-

"I wanted to be the one to propose." She chuckled, "but I'm glad it was you, I'd probably be too nervous to tell you." Eleanor kissed her before she could say anything.

"Dad are you okay with this?" Henry wiped a tear off his eye.

"Oh yeah I am kiddo? Just makes my heart warm to see my daughter all grown up and getting married."

-"I asked for his blessing before I asked you Eli."-

Before more could be said, Yaya quickly rushed Eleanor, -"Eli you're going to make me the maiden of honor right!"- Her excitement all over her voice.

-"We all know Eli-chan is going to pick me, right Eli-chan."- Chikaru added.

-"You both are wrong Eli-chan is going to pick me."- Nagisa stepped between them.

-"I want to be the maiden of honor!"- Tsubomi pushed Yaya out the way.

-"You'll pick me right Eli-chan!"- They all cried out in unison, rushing her as they did so.

Eleanor was speechless before it finally registered in her mind, and she felt overwhelmed by it all.

"EEEEEEH?!" her cry echoed throughout the house.

 **End Chapter 12**


	13. Wish I Met You Sooner

**Chapter 13: Wish I Met You sooner**

Scarlet sat on the couch of her living room, alone like usual because her parents worked endlessly and they were hardly ever around due to how demanding their jobs were so they hardly ever spent time with their daughter and so she lived alone hoping to get used to the loneliness. Ever since Scarlet almost destroyed Eleanor's relationship she had avoided talking with her and even though she already forgave her as did Miyuki, no one held any sort a grudge or any type of hatred towards her, in fact everyone was always inviting her to hang out with them but Scarlet wasn't ready yet and how could she? she was convinced that they hated her.

The only person she recently hung out with was Momomi and that was helping her search for an apartment, though the strangest thing happened, Momomi had invited Scarlet to hang out with her. Scarlet had no idea what to do, she didn't really know if Momomi hated her but just by knowing that she wanted to hang out with her meant that she didn't hate her...right? Strangely however Scarlet slowly felt herself attracted to Momomi, she didn't know what it was but the more she thought about her the more her heart felt warm.

Scarlet shook her head as she knew that something as simple as love would not come to her as she hoped it would and put her feelings aside.

Her phone began to ring, Scarlet lifted herself from the couch and grabbed her phone. She saw that it was an incoming call from Momomi and immediately her heart skipped a beat. Scarlet wasn't exactly sure if she hated her for what she did to Eleanor though she had told her that she wasn't mad and instead wanted to be friends with her.

"Hello."

-"Hey Scarlet."-

"Hi there Momomi."

-"Listen, uh…thanks for helping me move everything to my apartment."-

"Anytime Momomi."

-"And also for what you did for me."-

Scarlet only assumed she was talking about Kaname, "Hey what are friends for."

-"You want to hang out at my place… I mean if you want too."-

"Of course I want to, just let me know when."

-"Um… how about right now?"-

"Sure I'll be right over."

-"Great, see ya."- Scarlet hung up the phone, staring at it wondering if the conversation just happened as she was sure no one would want to see her again.

"Guess I should get ready." Scarlet stood up and began to get dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved silk teal colored shirt that hugged her body nicely then grabbed her jacket. She sat down in front of her mirror and began to brush her long sea of crimson hair and it didn't take her long to finish as she had grown used to this over the years. She looked herself over and headed out her door.

* * *

Momomi sat on her couch in her dim lit apartment wondering what the heck was going on with her, she surprised herself over inviting Scarlet. Was she really feeling that lonely? No that couldn't be it could it? Or did Momomi just want some company over, whatever the case she didn't know what came over her but one thing was certain in her mind that there was something different about Scarlet.

Momomi hated everyone she ever met, detested being in the same room with them and always pushed away anyone that tried to be her friend, the only exception to that was Eleanor. So why did she feel something for this girl, she just barely talked to her at all besides when she helped her find an apartment together. Momomi threw herself on the couch as she sighed heavily, she knew this girl was just going to be another annoyance to her and already began to regret inviting her over.

-"This day can't go by any faster can it."- As she lay there on the couch her thoughts began to run rampant over this girl, what if this girl was different, what if this was another girl she could call a friend after all she seemed really friendly and easy going almost like Eleanor was.

She turned over on her side as she awaited Scarlet and wondered just what was up with this girl.

* * *

Scarlet pulled up to a convenience store and purchased a few snacks and drinks for the two, as she was about to exit she saw a familiar face heading inside, bundled up in her cute jacket.

"Chikaru?"

Her face lit up, -"Scarlet-chan!"- But Scarlet's face only showed sadness and fear as Chikaru got closer, something she immediately took notice, -"Scarlet-chan? What's wrong?"- Chikaru stepped closer.

"No-nothing." She was sure they all wanted to slap her.

Chikaru was no fool, she could already see that Scarlet felt uneasy being near her. No doubt from what had happened between Eleanor and herself.

-"What happened between you and Eli, you must think we hate you. Is that it?"-

Scarlet was amazed at how perceptive Chikaru was, but Scarlet said nothing but turn her head.

Chikaru giggled, -"Scarlet-chan, none of us hate you."- she reached up and placed her hand on Scarlet's cheek, startling her a little which only made Chikaru feel awful, she could see how much this had been taking its toll on her, and it has, while she looked normal the last time they saw her she was only hiding what she truly was feeling.

"Nora's been your closest friend, to all of you. So is Miyuki…how could you all not hate me…after what I did?"

-"Scarlet, you're a good person like Eli-chan and you're our friend, we would never hate you. We all want to see you again, so does Eli-chan, everyone is wondering why you haven't come to visit."-

Scarlet looked away, "I felt…you all hated me…and you didn't want to see me again."

Chikaru shook her head, -"We don't, we are all friends Scarlet and we want to see you again."- she embraced Scarlet, which she kindly returned the hug.

"Even after what I did?"

-"I know why you did it, so does everyone but we know that you really regret it and want to make it up to Eli-chan, we don't hate you Scarlet-chan. I really want to see you with us."-

"Thank you Chikaru."

-"Of course,"- they broke off the hug, -"Would you like to come with us Scarlet-chan?"-

"I'm sorry but I already have plans, but I promise to come visit tomorrow."

-"Okay then."- she smiled, -"We'll see you tomorrow."-

With that she stepped back out to the cold and got back in her car, Scarlet almost wanted to break down as she couldn't believe how sweet and kind Chikaru was and along with that a big weight was lifted off her chest, no one hated her like she thought but they instead wished to see her again. She dried her eyes and turned on her car then headed towards Momomi's apartment.

The drive was a short one and she made it to the giant building and rode the elevator up to her floor. She stood by her door, nervous about knocking on it but eventually her hand found itself tapping the hard wood door. Scarlet shook her hair out while she waited for Momomi to open the door.

* * *

Momomi looked at the door and wondered if she even wanted to have Scarlet over, but she didn't want to just leave her out there, so with a sigh she stood up and headed towards the door. She looked through the peep hole to see if it was indeed Scarlet, though the moment she saw that familiar red hair she opened the door.

"Hey Momomi." She smiled.

-"Hi Scarlet."- it was strange, now that she was here Momomi no longer felt the need to be alone and it puzzled her.

-"come on in."- Scarlet walked inside closing the door and following Momomi towards the couch.

"You weren't kidding about the curtains." Scarlet looked at the thick curtains that didn't allow the sun to even so much as to shine inside the room.

-"It's a real pain when the sun is lighting up the whole house, thankfully I don't have to worry about that anymore."- since winter was still freezing the place the clouds still blocked any sort of sunlight.

"No kidding, I hate when the sun just shines on your face when you want to stay asleep and just rudely wakes you up."

-"Exactly, and I'm a girl who loves to sleep in."-

"So I'm not the only one." She giggled, "I love to sleep in sometimes since there's not much else to do."

-"Yup."-

Scarlet immediately noticed something different, "You know that suits you."

-"Huh?"-

"Smiling," Momomi was surprised, she didn't even realize she was smiling, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile."

-"I hardly ever do."-

"Well I like it."

Momomi blinked, -"…A-arigato."-

"By the way Momomi, I'm surprised you don't hate me either, I mean Nora is your friend."

Momomi looked at her and she felt strange, she felt at ease with her, -"So are you."-

"Really?"

Momomi nodded, -"I don't know why but I feel at ease when I was with you."-

"I actually feel the same way." They sat in silence as Momomi was enchanted by this beautiful girl, "oh I brought us some drinks and snacks…I wasn't sure what you like though." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

-"That's really nice,"- she grabbed one of the bottles, -"This is actually my favorite."- she took a whiff of the strawberry scented drink.

"Oh good, I wasn't sure if you would like them."

The two chatted for a while, getting to know one another though Momomi left out a lot of the horrible things she's done in the past because she wasn't sure how Scarlet would react and figured she would be like all the other people she's told before, making her feel awful and that she was the most terrible person. Though listening to Scarlet talk about herself Momomi strangely found herself listening to her every word, and was deeply lost in her sky blue eyes. Surprisingly Momomi found herself giggling and laughing over the funny stories Scarlet recounted about her past, such as gluing her father's briefcase handle to scaring her mother during halloween, and it was something Momomi had never done in so long, being able to talk to someone other than Eleanor.

"I take it you don't like to talk about yourself."

-"I…I'm not comfortable with it, such a drag."-

Scarlet smiled, "That's alright, I don't mean to push."

She looked at the time seeing it was getting late, "Well I have to go now, thank you for inviting me over Momomi."

Momomi snapped out of it, was it really time for Scarlet to leave already? There was no way, it felt like only a few mintues since she showed up and she would be lying if she said she didn't want her to leave.

-"You gotta go already?"-

"Yeah sadly, and I don't want to wear out my welcome too." She giggled, "But this has been fun." Despite how timid she was feeling about doing something but she got closer to Momomi and embraced her, Momomi was taken aback, not once has anyone besides Eleanor gave her a friendly hug and she loved it as she wrapped her arms around Scarlet.

Scarlet gently broke off the hug and began heading towards the door, -"Scarlet."- She spun around.

"Yeah?"

-"You want to come over tomorrow? Or go somewhere?"- a red hue flushed her face slightly, luckily Scarlet didn't notice it.

"Sure I would love that."

-"Great."-

"How about, we go someplace to eat and then we come back here and just hang out."

-"I like that idea."-

"Awesome, well see ya tomorrow." With that Scarlet left Momomi's apartment to head back home.

With Scarlet gone Momomi went back to her room, took a shower and got ready for bed though as she laid in her soft mattress, sleep was unable to come to her. She tossed and turned for a solid hour, she just couldn't get Scarlet out of her mind, her face, her eyes, and her kind heart, she just ran throughout Momomi's mind.

-"What the hell is the matter with me…"- she sighed as she took notice of her beating heart pumping faster, -"I cant be…can I?"- she asked herself wondering if she was indeed feeling what she thought she was feeling.

-"You'd think a girl would learn."- she turned over to her side just before she finally succumbed to sleep's hold and wondered what the next day would bring.

* * *

Morning had come and Momomi sat by her table waiting for Scarlet to arrive as the two were going to head to a place to get some breakfast. She switched on her radio to kill the silence in her home and see if any good music was playing right now.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

The startling knock drew Momomi's attention to the door and walked up to open the door.

-"Hi Scarlet."-

"Momomi hi!" Scarlet threw her arms around her, "You ready to get goin?"

-"Yea, let me grab my jacket."- Once she had her jacket the two stepped out of the building and into the cold winter winds and in Scarlet's car to find a restaurant. They found the restaurant Scarlet had mention that served the best breakfast, though Momomi was skeptical she humored her none the less. The pair stepped into the warm building, sat on the table and ordered their food.

While they waited, the two chatted amongst themselves, Momomi enjoyed hearing Scarlet talk about anything and it was strange because she felt so drawn to this girl. The more she was in Scarlet's company the more and more fun she was having, and she missed this feeling as its been a long time since she's had fun with someone and she had to admit she was loving every moment of it.

Their food finally arrived and the two wasted no time eating it while Scarlet told a few stories, though these stories were more awe inducing then Momomi figured. Scarlet revealed that she was part of a sports team once and made it to the finals in one of the tournaments won it but she didn't say anything else other then her leg was badly hurt because of it, Momomi could only wonder what happened. Though Scarlet recovered she stopped playing in any type of sport because sadly whenever Scarlet would run her right leg would end up hurting badly, though it healed completely now it still causes discomfort whenever she runs heavily. Of course she figured there was more to this then Scarlet let on, something Momomi picked up on but didn't press Scarlet about it.

-"That sucks that you couldn't compete anymore."-

"Yeah it sucked," Scarlet smiled, "Can you believe for two months I was walking around with a limp."

-"Really?"-

"Yeah, my mum and dad would help me around the house. It was sooo bad." Scarlet laughed.

-"I can only imagine the pain."-

"Oh trust me you don't want to." She giggled again.

-"Yeah, I don't think I could handle that."- she smiled at her, -"Hey listen you want to grab a few movies and head back to my place."-

"Sure that sounds like a great idea."

The pair slipped their jackets back on and headed out the restaurant then back in Scarlet's car to rent a couple of movies to watch. The video store luckily was only a few blocks away and the two got there in a few minutes as they entered the store and browsed the many videos that were on display.

"How about this one?" Momomi looked the video in Scarlet's hand which was a horror movie.

-"Are you sure you can handle scary movies?"- she smirked.

"Of course. Besides I heard this one was pretty good."

-"Don't blame me if you get scared."-

"Oh please." The two giggled, "Which one are you getting?"

-"This one."-

"Ooh nice choice, a bit of comedy to calm the nerves."

-"More like yours."- she laughed.

"I think someone might get a little scared."

-"As if."-

"Keep telling yourself that." The girls took shots at each other all the way to the counter wondering who would get scared first. As the lady in the cashier was checking out the movie she began to look strange, she hunched over holding her chest, she looked like she was in pain.

"Miss are you alright?" But Scarlet didn't take long to realize that she was having a heart attack, "Momomi quick call the ambulance!" As Momomi did that the lady fell to the ground before Scarlet could get to her, but Scarlet quickly took action as she flipped her on to her back pressed one hand on top of the other and began to give her CPR. Momomi could hear the sirens quickly approaching and that was when the lady gasped for breath as she panted heavily.

"You're gonna be okay miss."

"Thank you, thank you." She hugged her red headed savior as the medics rushed in and took the woman to the hospital. The two girls didn't say a thing as they drove back to Momomi's home where they sat in silence.

-"That was pretty amazing."- Scarlet turned her head to look at her, -"The saving her part, I don't think I would have reacted that way…"-

Scarlet said nothing but smile, -"You've done this before?"-

"Sorta."

-"It didn't seem like it."-

Scarlet chuckled, "I took first aid classes."

-"That's something I didn't know about you."-

"Yeah." She replied in a soft voice.

-"Something happened didn't it."- Scarlet nodded, -"May I ask what?"-

Scarlet sighed but she didn't mind telling her, "Three years ago I was heading to college to do a bit of research and in the library there was no one there, it was dead silent but there was a single student and he was on the floor, he was suffering from the same thing but he had no way of getting help so I ran to him. I didn't really know any sort of first aid back then and I called for an ambulance but…if I had only gotten there sooner then maybe…" she breathed then out, "I screamed for people to come help but nobody came, So I knew it, he knew it, he didn't have much time left so I held on to him and…he died in my arms. I didn't know him but he was somebody's boyfriend, son and…help never arrived, the doctors in college didn't even know."

-"Scarlet it's okay, I didn't mean to push."- Momomi couldn't believe Scarlet had endured something like that, how she could witness that and still be a wonderful person, and there was so much of this girl that she admired, that she…loved.

"It's alright Momomi, but that's why I took first aid classes just so something like that can turn out better I suppose." Though the event scarred her mind more then she cared to mention as Scarlet would have recurring nightmares of being unable to save any of her friends and would wake up gasping for air and in a cold sweat something she also told Momomi.

-"I…cant believe you went through something this bad."-

"It's gotten better…the nightmares have gone away." Scarlet looked at the movies that were on the table, "I'm sorry, I totally killed the mood didn't I?" she laughed.

-"No its okay Scarlet. You didn't kill anything."- Momomi's heart felt for this girl, she knew that she wanted her in her life to be there for her and as much as she couldn't admit it, she was in love but did Scarlet feel the same? At the same time she hated this feeling because having been with Kaname and leaving her in such a wrecked state Momomi didn't want to love again but she couldn't deny what her heart was beginning to feel for this girl and in the back of her mind she wondered if Scarlet was the one, the girl she could talk to, be there for her, that would love her just as much as she would love her too.

Scarlet looked at the horror movie, shoving it aside as she didn't feel like watching that one anymore and inserted the comedy one instead. As the movie rolled the two girls were enveloped in a fit of laughter and eye watering comedy, despite what Momomi had thought about this idea she quickly began to love it. Scarlet herself felt happy to have someone to hang out with and even though Eleanor and her friends had already told her they missed her and wanted to be with her, Scarlet wanted to give it some time before she goes with them after everything that's happened.

As the movie went on Scarlet slowly laid her head on Momomi's shoulder, gently startling her as she didn't expect this sort of affection from Scarlet but it felt…nice.

* * *

Momomi walked around her apartment getting everything looking nice, since she was going to have Scarlet over for movie night. Its been one week since the two would hang out and every day Momomi would learn something new from Scarlet and vice versa but now Momomi wanted to tell Scarlet how she felt for her and she was feeling crazy about the whole thing. She knew it now, she was in love with Scarlet but in the back of her mind she kept thinking that Scarlet probably did not feel the same and it killed her not knowing what Scarlet thought.

She grabbed the movie on the table, a romance movie to be exact and though Momomi shuddered over watching something like this she wanted the mood to be perfect because she wanted to confess what she felt for Scarlet. She inspected the refreshments for the evening and the snacks, everything was right and now all she needed was the beautiful red head in the room.

-"Hang on, I'm acting like a little girl with a crush."- she laughed inwardly, -"Get a grip Momomi."- she walked to a mirror and looked herself over, her light brown hair brushed neatly with her signature twin tails on the back while the rest of her hair flowed to her back and she wore a cute orange blouse with a thin silk jacket and a pair of dark jeans.

 _Knock knock knock_

She looked at the door, -"Coming."-

The moment she opened it Scarlet threw herself at Momomi in a warm hug, "Heeey Momomi."

-"Hi Scarlet."-

"So what are we watching tonight?"

-I uh…well this."- the two walked over to the table.

"A romance?" she eyed Momomi, "I thought you hated these?"

-"Well I mean…I…I wanted to watch something different."-

"I see, well alright then." Scarlet hung her coat and made her way to the couch where she waited for her.

-"Here."- she handed Scarlet a soda then placed a few bowls of chips on the table as she inserted the movie and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." Scarlet lifted her knees to her chest and sat closer to Momomi as the movie began to roll. Thirty minutes had passed as the movie got into the more tender scenes and Momomi looked at Scarlet and thought that now would be a good time.

-"Scarlet."-

"Yeah." Scarlet took her eyes away from the movie and looked into Momomi's amber colored eyes.

-"I...Do you…"- Momomi was at a loss for words, her heart had began to beat faster but she could not muster the courage to tell this wonderful girl what she truly felt and it killed her inside.

-"Do you…want another soda?"-

"Oh sure, thank you." Momomi stood up as she sighed to herself in disappointment while Momomi was in the back Scarlet knew better, there was something she wanted to say but was afraid.

"Momomi?"

-"Whats up?"-

"That's not what you wanted to tell me was it?"

-"How did—"-

"You're eyes told me," she giggled, "My eyes also give me away to when I want to say something but cant, at least that's what Nora told me," Momomi sat down, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Momomi just wanted to tell her she loves her but first she wanted Scarlet to know who she was first, -"Scarlet, I'm not a good person as you think."-

"What do you mean?"

-"I've done some bad things Scarlet, I'm not exactly the person you think I am."- she began as she got more nervous over what she was going to tell her.

"What kind of bad things?"

-"I…tried to ruin my school back in japan, me and Kaname tried to screw things up…we constantly got in the way of Shion and tried to trick her into making bad decisions."- she hung her head back as the memories began to flood back, -"I've just… I've hurt a lot of people, I've done a lot of bad things and… and I don't want to say anymore about this but I'm trying to change."- Momomi wanted to tell her everything but she knew she couldn't, at least not right now.

The two sat in silence, Momomi was sure that Scarlet would now think differently of her and would hate her without a doubt. She was only waiting for Scarlet to tell her every awful thing everyone else had told her before she left Spica and the sad part was that there was still more things Momomi had done that were just as bad but she wasn't ready to speak about that yet.

She felt Scarlet's gentle hand on hers, "That's all in the past now Momomi, I mean from what I've seen from you, right now, you've been trying hard to be a better person and I think… that's what really matters."

-"I've been trying to change, I hate what I did back then…"-

"That's what's important Momomi, I know that you're a good person. You have a good heart and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise okay."

Momomi was surprised by her kind words, she expected Scarlet to just walk out of her life for good or think badly of her knowing what she was like and there was so much more she wanted to tell her but she wasn't ready, this alone was enough. Now, she knew what she felt for Scarlet, she didn't yell at her, belittle her or call her names or hate her for what she did but instead accepted who she was and would undoubtly be there for Momomi whenever she needed her and it was there that she finally realized that she loved this girl.

The two turned their attention to the screen seeing the on screen couple share a kiss, Momomi now more than ever wanted to tell Scarlet how she felt but the more she tried the more she was unable to. Sadly the movie came to an end and it was time for Scarlet to head back home.

"Thanks for having me over Momomi, we should do this again."

-"How about tomorrow?"-

"Tomorrow?" Scarlet thought for a moment, "Sure thing, I'll bring a pizza."

-"Sounds good."- Scarlet wrapped her arms around her, Momomi basked in her warmth and she didn't want to let go as she was loving every moment of this embrace.

Once Scarlet slowly let go of Momomi she headed outside as she closed the door behind her and headed back home.

* * *

Scarlet drove through the empty streets of London, everyone was probably asleep now as it was late and she wanted to head to bed herself too. Shortly after she made it back to her apartment, parked her car and headed inside. She turned the key to her home and unlocked the door then made her way inside, after fixing herself a little dinner she went towards her room and dropped onto her bed.

Though she found herself restless as she laid in bed so instead of trying to frustrate herself in trying to fall asleep she went back to her living room, sat on the large sofa and turned on the TV. She flipped through channel after channel seeing if there was anything that would catch her eye but there was hardly any show on, so she left it on a random show she's never seen just to have some ambience in her home.

Scarlet however was lost in thought over Momomi, every time she thought of her it was like little butterflies flying around in her stomach. But she's felt this before, this feeling of want, it was the same way she felt for Eleanor all those years ago, was she…was she in love?

The more she thought about it the more it was true, Scarlet couldn't ignore what she felt for this girl and she was right, she was in love with her but did Momomi feel the same way? If she didn't then Scarlet would be at a loss because her heart would not be able to take two heart breaks.

Her mind kept eating away at her, she needed to know if Momomi had feelings for her just as she does. Scarlet retreated back to her room and closed the blinds and curtains so the sun wouldn't disturb her in the morning, then laid on her bed once more. She closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come quickly and this time it did hoping to dream of the girl she cared about.

* * *

Scarlet walked around the store in the early hours of the morning grabbing a few things she needed, plus a few ingredients. She walked around the store hearing the idle the chatter of the few people in the building, though she was really distracted because all she kept thinking about was Momomi. As she was walking around she failed to notice someone creeping up on her.

She felt someone's hand press on her shoulder, Scarlet spun around, "Shion?"

-"Didn't mean to startle you."- she chuckled.

"I was a bit distracted." She looked around, "Chikaru not with you?"

-"She's…actually right behind you."-

"Wha— Ah!" She felt arms quickly wrap behind her.

-"Scarlet-chan!"- she heard the cheery voice behind her, seeing Chikaru really happy to see her.

"Chikaru its so good to see you too."

-"Same here."-

"What brings you here Chikaru?"

-"Well im buying a few things to make my famous blueberry pie."-

-"Her pies are amazing they'll have you craving for more trust me."- Shion added.

"That sounds tasty."

-"You should come over and try some Scarlet."-

"I uh—"

-"Still uneasy huh?"- Shion placed her hand on her shoulder, -"Scarlet none of us hold anything against you, we all want you to come over."-

-"See Scarlet, we all miss you."-

"It's just…I don't know if I can show my face at Nora's place after what I did."

-"But they miss you, Eli-chan misses you."-

"Really?"

-"Yeah, she's been asking about you."-

"She's really something isn't she."

Chikaru nodded, -"Yes, she's a good person and you two are practically sisters after having grown up together."- she smiled.

"Well…I promise to go over tomorrow."

-"I hope to see you Scarlet-chan and I need to brush your hair again."- she giggled taking Scarlet in her arms.

-"Yeah, we want to see you more often because our vacation is almost up."-

"Oh that's right, I definitely promise to go over more often."

-"We'll hold you to that."-

-"By the way Scarlet what are you doing today?"-

"Oh I'm heading over to Momomi's and hang out."

-"Really? Momomi hanging out?"-

"Is that strange?"

-"For Momomi yeah."- Shion said under her breath.

-"It's just surprising is all Scarlet-chan, she wasn't one for company."- Chikaru replied.

"I see."

-"Well don't let us keep you Scarlet."- Shion hugged her before letting Chikaru embrace her too.

-"I better see you tomorrow Scarlet-chan I really want to brush your hair."-

Scarlet giggled softly, "I promise." She watched them turn the aisle after saying their goodbyes and continued buying her things. Once she grabbed everything she needed she headed to the cashier and paid for her things, leaving the store and heading over to Momomi's home. She drove through the busy streets of London and she couldn't believe how packed the streets were and exhaled in frustration.

After an hour of being couped up in her car she finally made it out and continued on towards Momomi's home but she hurried over because nature called, she had to go to the restroom. She parked her car and rushed her way towards the elevator and headed up. She made it to her door and knocked loud enough for Momomi to hear.

The door opened up, -"Scarlet hi."- she smiled at her.

"Hey Momomi." She stepped inside and placed her bags on the table, "Hang on I have to use your washroom." She rushed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Scarlet finally came back, "That's better." She walked up towards Momomi and embraced her.

-"I was wondering when you'd get here."- she spoke in a gentle tone.

"Traffic was killer." Scarlet went towards her bags, "So we still set on tonight?"

-"Oh yeah, Shion told me that this show was freaking hilarious."-

"Awesome," Scarlet led Momomi to the couch, "Okay now sit down," she playfully pushed Momomi to the couch, "Now wait here, im gonna make you the most delicious pasta you ever had." She quickly began to work as Momomi watched the TV but not without glancing towards the beautiful red head across from her.

-"Hey hows it going."- Momomi sneaked up behind Scarlet startling her, -"Smells good."-

Scarlet grabbed a bit of the pasta with a fork, blew on it to cool it a bit, "Here try it." She fed Momomi a bit of it, "What do you think."

-"It's really good, why didn't you tell me you cook this awesome."-

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning... and because i was never a good cook." She giggled while she served up a plate, "Here you go." With their food ready they sat on the couch just as their show was about to begin and started to eat their meals. With their meals finished they rested against the soft sofa as they laughed over the comical scenes of the show and the more time went on the more Momomi loved being with this amazing girl. She would always glance at her, her pale skin, her gorgeous ocean of red hair, her beautiful blue eyes and just how amazing it was to be around her.

The two sat comfortably as the commercials were going on till Momomi took a deep breath and said…

-"I love you."-

That definitely got Scarlet's attention, "What?"

Momomi looked into her eyes, -"I love you."- it was like having the wind knocked out of her, Scarlet couldn't believe her ears here she was about to tell Momomi how she felt not knowing if she felt the same but now it was all clear for her.

"I…I love you too Momomi."

Silence.

Momomi gently pounced on Scarlet, embracing her lovingly running her hands through her hair and caressing her face. She lifted her face as their eyes locked and Scarlet's heart pounded rapidly knowing what was coming next as Momomi slowly lowered her head. That's when the sweetest sensation took over Scarlet as their lips locked with one another's. Scarlet's right hand was interlaced with Momomi's while her free hand gently went down her back.

Now that Scarlet thought about it this was her first actual kiss, she had no idea this was how wonderful it felt.

-"Gomen I didn't mean—"- Momomi slowly began to get off Scarlet till her hands held her by her waist and pulled Momomi back to Scarlet.

"Shhh its okay." Scarlet wanted more which Momomi did without hesitation. Scarlet for the first time was now feeling happy and even more so now because she had joined her life with Momomi.

-"Scarlet…"-

"Yeah?"

-"Do you want to stay here tonight?"-

Scarlet smiled as she reached to place her hand on Momomi's cheek, "I would love that. Just gotta grab my book from the car, buuut I'll do that later." With that set, the two continued to watch TV as the two laid on their sides on the sofa, Momomi held her by her waist while her free hand was holding onto Scarlet's.

For the first time in Momomi's life, she was truly happy and now she knew what it was like to kiss and love someone that loves you back and now she has a beautiful girlfriend at her side. Now Momomi looked forward to the days ahead with Scarlet.

 **End Chapter 13**

* * *

 **A/N:** A very Momomi and Scarlet focused chapter i know, but i have reasons for that but anyway while i was writing this chapter i was really enjoying writing about these two that i may create a few stories revolving them but of what? you'll just have to wait till i put it them up because it gave me an idea on what i can do with this story but more info on this later, so see you guys later, have a good one.


	14. Making It Together

**Chapter 14: Making It Together**

-"I can't believe our vacation is over."- Shion threw herself on the bed while Chikaru was packing their things.

-"These few months really flew by didn't they."-

-"A little too fast and we did stay longer then we intended."-

-"At least it was fun wasn't it Shion?"-

-"It was, London is a great place I just wish we could stay here a little longer."- Chikaru exhaled.

-"Yeah it has been a very nice place but we have to go back and finish school."-

-"Yeah but it'll be simpler once all that is out of the way."-

Chikaru closed her suitcase, -"Did you finish packing your things?"-

-"Yeah I finished a while ago while you were asleep."- Shion placed her stuff by the door.

-"Oh."- She sat on the bed.

-"It still so cute that you do those little noises while you sleep."-

-"Eh?"- Shion crawled towards Chikaru and hugged her.

-"Yup you must be having some nice dreams, you even called out my name."- Shion smirked at her.

-"I did?"-

-"Just what were you dreaming off Chikaru?"-

-"Well mostly how happy you make me."-

Shion closed her eyes, chuckling -"If anything you're the one that makes me happy Chikaru."-

Chikaru laid back letting Shion cuddle up against her, -"We still have time to till our flight tomorrow, do you want to do something."-

-"Yeah I've been thinking, we should all have a little party."-

Shion raised herself, -"A party?"-

-"Yes, we all have been friends for so long and it would mean a lot for everyone."-

-"Yeah I get it, a way to say how much we all care for one another and to enjoy our last day before we go back."-

-"Exactly. I'll go ask Eli-chan if it's okay."-

-"I'm sure she wouldn't object to it."-

-"Yeah but it'll still be nice to ask her."-

Chikaru stood up and stretched, yawning as the morning light poured inside the room.

-"We woke up a bit early didn't we."-

-"Yes but it'll give us a lot of time to plan things out." Chikaru placed her own bags by the door to have them ready and proceeded to head downstairs to see if anyone else was awake. Shion caught up to Chikaru and held her hand as they walked downstairs and with no one in sight they sat in the living room and watched a bit of television while they waited.

Chikaru laid her head on Shion's lap while they watched the TV, -"Try not to fall asleep Chikaru."-

-"I know I just want to lay here for a bit."- Chikaru clutched Shion's hand.

-"Chikaru?"- Chikaru answered with an 'hmm', -"... I want to get married."-

Chikaru quickly shot up, -"Nani?!"-

-"I want to get married with you."-

-"Shion do you mean it?"-

-"Seeing Miyuki propose to Eli and seeing how happy she was…I want that too."- Shion pressed a loving hand on Chikaru's cheek, -"I want to have that happiness with you."- The beautiful blonde girl said with love in every word to the girl she loved more than anything.

-"Shion I…"-

-"Would you be my wife?"-

-"Of course I would Shion you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!"-

Shion took Chikaru into her arms, -"You have no idea how happy you've made me."-

-"As you've made me the happiest girl."-

Shion lowered her gaze, -"I'm sorry I don't have a ring to give—"

-"That doesn't matter."-

Shion looked puzzled, -"Chikaru?"-

-"What's important is what's happening now, me accepting to be your wife."- Chikaru kissed Shion, -"I don't need a ring to tell you that I'm yours, I will always be yours."-

-"Chikaru…"- She always did know what to say to ease Shion's heart, there never was a day that Shion regretted asking her to be her girlfriend since they met back in Astraea Hill.

Shion took Chikaru's hands, -"Well I'd still like to get you one."- She then kissed her hand.

After a long embrace Chikaru laid her head back down on Shion's lap while she ran her hand back and forth across Chikaru's arm softly. The thought that Shion had just asked her to marry her was still in her mind, she had always waited for this to happen and she was happy knowing that she would be spending her life with the girl she loves.

* * *

Yaya smiled as she looked through the photos she took during their stay with Eleanor, laughing at a few of those pictures remembering the silly things they did.

-"So our flight is tomorrow huh?"- She continued to flip through the photos.

-"Yup."- Tsubomi closed the suitcase that held their belongings.

-"That's a drag I was hoping to stay for a bit longer."-

-"As much as I agree with you but you know we can't."- Tsubomi placed the suitcase on the bed, -"Did you forget we have a lot of catching up to do for school."-

Yaya groaned loudly, -"I know don't remind me."-

-"Yaya why did we stay so long here?"- Tsubomi leaned on the mirror stand, -"I know we had to come and see how Eli was doing after her mother died but I honestly didn't expect to stay so long, not that it hasn't been fun."-

-"Yeah but I didn't want to leave her you know,"- Yaya inserted the photos in the envelope, -"And after Chikaru said she was on a two month vacation I figured why not stay for that long too even though she clearly stayed longer then that, like we did. I really wanted to be there for Eli and also after everything we've done in school I think we deserved it."- Yaya shook her head, -"No…you deserved it."-

-"What? Yaya you've put in just as much effort as I have."-

-"Have I? You know how lazy I get and college really gets to me so I never take it seriously like I should. Compared to you when you bust your brain studying all the time."-

Tsubomi chuckled as that has been true in more than one occasion, -"And yet I've never seen you fail a class Yaya-baka. Admit it Yaya, you've been trying a lot harder then you give yourself credit for."-

-"It doesn't feel like it."-

-"But your scores say otherwise."- Tsubomi sat next to her baka, -"Cut yourself some slack Yaya, we both deserved a little time off from our studies. And like you said, we also came here for Eli."- She smiled warmly at Yaya.

-"I guess you're right."- She smiled back at her.

-"I'm glad you're my baka girlfriend."- Tsubomi hugged Yaya.

-"Hey come on, I'm not a baka."-

-"Okay, you're my sexy baka."- Tsubomi threw herself on Yaya knocking her down on the bed and began a heated moment of kissing.

-"Yaya?"-

-"Yeah?"-

-"I'm glad we're together."- Tsubomi parted Yaya's hair from her face, -"You know I don't mean it when I call you a baka…"-

-"I know."- A warm smile across Yaya's face.

-"Okay cause I don't want you to feel like if you really are a baka."-

-"I never do."-

-"You just make me love you more and more each day you know that Yaya."-

-"Yeah…I seem to have that effect on people."-

She lightly jabbed her arm, -"Don't get full of yourself now."-

-"I'm only joking, but you do the same to me."-

They resumed their passionate kissing for a while, running their hands along each other's bodies feeling their soft skin running along their hands before coming to a slow halt.

-"Let's save this till we get home."-

-"Yeah…much as I hate to wait and I really don't want to wait right now."- Yaya had a hard time letting go but finally did so.

-"So what do you want to do now Yaya?"-

-"I guess we'll head downstairs…I am starving."-

-"When aren't you."- Tsubomi teased.

-"Hey!"-

-"I'm kidding,"- she grabbed Yaya's hands and pulled her to her feet, -"Come on let's get you something to eat."-

* * *

Momomi slowly opened her eyes, the bright morning sun seeping in through the closed blinds of the window which was a must have for her because she didn't want the sun blinding her. She deeply inhaled as she stretched her arms in bed before snuggling back inside the covers comfortably.

But staying in bed wasn't the reason why she was comfortable but because of a certain girl that laid next to her.

"Morning Momomi."

-"How long you've been awake?"- She asked the other girl.

"About thirty minutes now."

-"I'm surprised you weren't bored."-

"Well I had a good book to keep me busy."

-"I can't believe you haven't finished it."-

"Same here." Momomi laid her head on the other girl's shoulder and wrapped one arm across her, feeling her warm body under the blankets.

-"Scarlet put that book down and get over here, I'm still cold."- Scarlet only giggled, but did so and besides she had wanted to cuddle with her but didn't want to wake her up. As Momomi held Scarlet she couldn't believe that someone like her could ever love her. It's only been two weeks since the two had confessed how they felt about each other. The first time they hung out to watch a few movies after retrieving her things from Eleanor's home became a very warming experience for Momomi, she'd never felt that way in such a long time. So they continued to hang out with the usual going out to eat or just watching a couple of movies together and slowly during their time together Momomi began to feel something in her heart for Scarlet and the more she was with her the more she realized that she was falling in love with her.

She had told Scarlet that she loved her and expected to be rejected but what Scarlet said back left her stunned. She had said that she loved her as well and Momomi at first could not believe it, she must have stared into her bright blue eyes for eternity before she jumped on her as they embraced.

Having been shunned by almost everyone in the past and especially Kaname whom she had loved before, could not believe that someone as kind as Scarlet would love her back. Even Scarlet, after she had accepted what Eleanor had told her and said they were never meant to be, Scarlet was lost at first but it was only after she began to spend time with Momomi that she found herself beginning to fall for her. After they had spent time at Momomi's home watching a bit of comedy, that her love grew larger for her and as Scarlet was heading home that night that she herself realized that she loved Momomi with every ounce of her being.

After their first kiss did Momomi finally feel what it meant to kiss someone that loved you back and every day since then has she cherished it, never wanting to let Scarlet go from her life and Scarlet didn't want to lose her either but there was still many things that Momomi wanted to tell her about herself but she wouldn't even know how to begin.

"So everyone is leaving tomorrow huh?"

-"It seems so."-

"But you're staying right?" Scarlet held Momomi more firmly but gently.

-"Yeah, no way I'm going back home,"- Momomi's head now under Scarlet's chin, -"I have an amazing girl to stay behind with."-

"Has she tried…?"

-"No, after you told her on the phone that you were with me I never had any more calls."- Scarlet could only think how ironic it is now after she had done that for Momomi but she wasn't complaining; in fact she was happy now.

-"You know something Carly."- Momomi dragged herself on top of Scarlet, -"This is the first time in my life that I've been really happy with someone."-

"You've made me quite happy as well."

-"I better have,"- she giggled, -"Joking aside this is your first relationship right?"- Scarlet nodded her head as Momomi giggled in response.

-"Well I guess later tonight I'll also be your first then."-

Scarlet choked, "Wait what?!"

Momomi laughed, -"That's so cute Carly, you've never done something like that with another girl have you?"- Momomi pressed her lips against Scarlet's and held their kiss for a while.

Slowly breaking off the kiss, "I-isn't it too early for that?"

-"No I don't think so."-

"Then I'm okay with it if you're okay with it."-

-"Of course I'm okay with it but you're not uncomfortable about it are you?"-

Scarlet shook her head, "No I'm not…I j-iust have never done that."

-"That's alright Scarlet just let me take care of you."- She kissed her red haired girlfriend.

"Momomi I'm glad that you're my... first."

-"Just wait till tonight."- They locked lips again but quickly broke it off, -"Or we can go right now."- She smirked.

"What?! But I…I'm not ready yet."

-"I'm only kidding."- Their passionate kissing resumed.

Before Scarlet could say anything they began to roll around in bed in a heated passion of kissing as Scarlet still didn't feel confident enough for anything else or at least she felt that she wasn't.

-"I guess we should get changed so we can visit them before they leave tomorrow."- Momomi stood up and began heading towards the door to the bathroom.

Scarlet stood up, her heart racing but she couldn't deny what she felt for her. Scarlet took off the long T shirt that reached her knees that she wore to sleep and now she was in nothing but her underwear.

"Momomi." She turned around after hearing her name and was left stunned by what she saw, Scarlet standing by the foot of the bed naked, her long ocean of red hair flowing behind her though she covered her breasts with her arm.

-"Wow…beautiful."- She could clearly see that Scarlet was nervous and more so as Momomi got closer to her and laid her down on the bed and inched closer to her.

-"Are you sure?"-

"Yeah."

-"I promise I'll be gentle… sort of."- Momomi smiled at Scarlet warmly while she removed her own nightgown to reveal her body to her and then slowly moved Scarlet's arm away from her chest.

-"I love you Carly."-

"And I love you." With that Momomi lowered her head near Scarlet's neck, feeling her hot breath against her skin before feeling her lips kiss her neck as Scarlet gasped.

* * *

Nagisa threw the door open as she rushed inside, cheerful and excited as always but this time with some awesome news.

-"Shizuma!"-

Shizuma nearly jumped out of her own shoes, -"Nagisa you scared me!"- She caught her breath, -"Something wrong?"-

-"Chikaru is going to make a party for all of us, I just heard her talking with Eli-chan about it!"-

-"A Party?"-

She quickly nodded her head, -"Yup to enjoy our last day here before we go back."-

"I see, well that's great news."-

-"I'm so excited I can't wait for it!"- Nagisa couldn't even stay still for a moment, the excitement being too much for her.

-"You okay Nagisa?"-

-"Oh yes, I just love parties so much!"-

-"I've noticed."- She giggled, -"Come on sit down with me."-

-"How could I sit, there's so much planning to do and Chikaru asked me for my help! So I'm going out with Chikaru in a while to pick up a few things."- She finally sat down, -"And I want to do something special for Eli-chan and Miyuki since she proposed marriage to her."-

-"Miyuki couldn't stop talking to me about it, it was cute how she was nervous about it."- Shizuma recalled that moment.

Nagisa ran that moment back in her head, Miyuki getting down on one knee and proposing to Eleanor. Nagisa rolled around the bed because she was so moved by it and she felt her heart melt for them.

She finally stopped and sighed, -"It must feel so amazing to marry the person you love and spend your life with them isn't it Shizuma?"-

-"It is."- Shizuma herself couldn't let go of the thought of marrying her little Nagisa but the question that repeated itself in her mind was 'When'?

Nagisa always dreamed of living with Shizuma married and living in a big house with her and maybe adopting a child but she always felt scared about raising a baby so she didn't really want to give that too much thought for now.

Nagisa quickly stood up and got down on one knee and completely threw Shizuma off guard as she said.

-"Hanazono Shizuma, will you marry me?"- She extended her hand out.

Shizuma stared at her before bursting into laughter, crushing the poor Nagisa.

-"Shizuma…why are you laughing?"-

-"I'm sorry,"- she took a breath, -"But that had to be the cutest thing I've seen you do."-

-"But you weren't supposed to laugh…I meant it."- Now it tore Shizuma from the inside, she didn't mean to laugh but that was just too cute for her Nagisa.

She took Nagisa in her arms, -"I'm sorry Nagisa, I didn't mean to laugh but you do the cutest things sometimes."-

-"I meant it…"-

-"I know you did…and I couldn't feel happier that you did."- Nagisa's eyes lit up again.

-"So does that mean?"-

She nodded her head but pressed her fingers against Nagisa's lips, -"But not yet."-

-"Eh?"- She was confused, -"But I thought—"-

-"I'm not saying I don't want to get married with you."- She stroked Nagisa's head gently, -"But I want to get all this college stuff out the way first,"- She pressed her lips against Nagisa's, -"And then…you can ask me again."-

Nagisa didn't know what to say, -"Ask you again?"-

-"My answer will always be yes my little Nagisa."-

-"So you will!"- happiness spilled from her face.

Shizuma just wanted to tease her for being too cute, -"But I want you to ask me again."-

Nagisa wrapped her arms around Shizuma and it only made her heart feel warm. To think they met by chance those years back in Astraea Hill and even then Shizuma couldn't help but tease Nagisa for being too cute for her own well being but they were difficulties to their relationship but in the end it only made them stronger and thinking on it, they both had come a long way. Now here she was, Nagisa asking to marry her and without a doubt Shizuma would accept, the love she had for her was beyond counting and it felt great knowing that she would spend her life with the cute girl she had fallen in love with.

* * *

"And that's what happened," she laughed, -"It's been a little crazy you know." Eleanor stood in front of a row of tombstones but faced a single headstone that held her mother's name. Eleanor knelt down, wiped some dirt from the top of it.

She chuckled, "These past few months have been great…sort of. Oh and Miyuki proposed to me," she lifted her hand to reveal the ring on her finger, "See, Miyuki gave me this when she asked me to marry her. I really wished you could have seen it." She breathed in, "But knowing you mum I'm pretty sure you have."

"You never did let up on me and I couldn't be luckier to have a mum like you. Dad's been doing well; I've been taking care of him like you told me too. Well I still would have," she laughed, "Dad still misplaces his keys." Eleanor stayed there in silence before she exhaled softly.

"I miss you, you know. It's been tough not having you here. I was a total wreck when you…" she breathed in, "And I really couldn't believe you were gone, it felt like a nightmare. I mean I grew up with you and dad, always hanging out each day after school and with you during work. I just couldn't believe…it was over." She pressed her forehead on the stone, "I'm being stupid cause I'm always hoping to see you come back through that door all happy and cheerful like you always do from work."

"Then give dad and me a thrashing about having forgotten to clean up." She laughed, "I miss that…I miss everything we did. Dad misses you more then you know mum."

She sniffed before regaining herself, "But I'm okay with it, but that doesn't mean it's been easy. Like Miyuki said so long as I keep you in my heart, you'll always be alive. And I believe that mum."

"God…you'd love Miyuki, well I know that you do…even after telling her those embarrassing stories of me when I was younger. I love you mum, I just wish I could've thanked you for everything you did for me, I didn't even get the chance too."

"Well I gotta go." She laid down the bundle of roses she had brought with her and kissed the stone, "I promise I'll be back to visit."

Before Eleanor stood up she felt someone press a hand on top of her shoulder firmly but gently and Eleanor glanced back but quickly spun around to her feet when she saw no one was there. Before she could think about what happened her phone rang.

"Hello? Ah Chikaru," She paused then looked around, "Yeah we'll be home in a while. Oh sure thing, see you soon." She hung up the phone after Chikaru had asked her something and took a few steps forward then turned around to face the gravestone.

"Bye mum." She walked backwards still looking towards the tombstone as she waved her hand.

Eleanor crossed the field back towards the car where Miyuki was waiting, leaned against the hood of the car as she saw her angel coming back.

-"Hey."- She kissed her angel lovingly, -"Everything go okay."-

"Yeah it did." She leaned on the car next to her goddess, "I feel better knowing my mum is in a better place now. Like you told me, she'll live on through me as long as I keep her memory alive in my heart." Miyuki wrapped on arm around Eleanor and pulled her closer to her and bore a warm smile towards her.

Eleanor looked up towards the sky as the cold air gently blew through her hair, "Well at least it's not cloudy anymore."

-"It's still freezing though."-

"Yeah it is." She giggled, "So Miyuki Raynsford huh."

-"Eh? I thought we settled for Eleanor Rokujo."-

"whoa we didn't settle on anything, you jumped me before we settled anything."

-"Well I wasn't the one that wore sexy lingerie that night."-

"Whaa…"

Flashes of that moment quickly rushed inside Miyuki's mind, -"You looked…incredibly hot."-

Eleanor's face ran red, "Well I wanted to surprise you."

-"And it worked."- Miyuki paused, -"You are going to wear it again right?"-

Eleanor laughed, "Maybe."

-"Alright it's a deal."-

"Deal? What deal? I'm not agreeing to anything."

Miyuki laughed as she kissed her angel, -"That deal."-

"Well… okay, but just this last time."

-"But getting back to it, I guess our last names don't go to well with our first."-

"You think so?"

-"Eleanor Rokujo…Miyuki Raynsford."- Eleanor repeated their names after Miyuki and hearing what Miyuki meant by it, -"See."-

"Well at least both have R in our last names." They both giggled, "We're gonna have to figure this out later on huh?"

-"It seems so."-

-"But that'll be an issue for later. For now lets go back home, Chikaru's got a party waiting for all of us."-

"Yeah that's right, oh by the way she wanted us to pick up a few things on the way back, she said she forgot to buy a few things."

-"Alright then."- She gave her angel another deep kiss.

Just as Eleanor was about to open the passenger door Miyuki got her attention, -"Here."-

She handed the car keys to her, "Huh?"

-"It doesn't feel right driving your mother's car."-

"But I…"

-"It'll be alright don't worry, I'm here for you."- She closed Eleanor's hand that held the keys, -"It's only right that you drive her car."-

Eleanor glided her fingers against the metallic frame of the car as she made her way towards the driver side and opened the door and sat right in with Miyuki next to her.

-"Eli I've been thinking."- Eleanor turned towards her, -"We should stay here in London."-

"What?"

-"Yeah, we can transfer our classes back here and finish school."-

"You don't want to go back?"

-"No, I mean we're not going to be close to our friends anymore but you have great things going for you here and I don't want to ruin them for you."-

"Miyuki you would never ruin anything for me, you know that." She took Miyuki's hand, "Do you really want to stay here?"

-"Of course, but if you want too."-

"Well I guess we can give it a shot." She smiled, "Besides I'm gonna need help running the company."

Miyuki chuckled, -"First Shizuma as an Etoile and now my Eli."-

"It's gonna be tough breaking the news to Yaya."

-"Knowing her, she's probably going to want to stay too."-

"I don't doubt it and it be awesome if she did stay and Chikaru too and Nagisa."

Miyuki laughed, -"It'd be nice but that will probably not happen."-

"I know… though I'm glad Momomi is staying."" she exhaled, "But it still would be nice if they all stayed here with us."

"Well lets get going then." Eleanor shifted the car into drive and took off slowly as the fear was fading from her body. They were finally headed back home to a party that awaited them and everyone else, a night to remember and seeing as this was a party that Chikaru and Nagisa were arranging they were sure that it would be amazing and out of control but fun the none less. Eleanor took a quick glance at her ring and smiled knowing that her life was now intertwined with the woman she loves forever and somewhere out there her mother was watching over her with a smile across her face like she would always as any loving mother would be for their child. Eleanor looked forward to what the future would bring the both of them and waited with new found happiness as she looked over at her goddess who smiled at her and held her hand.

 **The End**

 **We'll Make It Together**

* * *

 **A/N** : Man this has been a joy to write and hope you guys enjoyed it, now this story is done but not over. Now to explain about the previous chapter, I was originally going to post it after i was done with this story as a prequel to this chapter since I began writing it as I was almost done writing the last chapter but in the end I decided to just put it up with the rest of the story and I know what I'm going to do with those two characters for the other stories that I mentioned. So with that being said, the next story is already up if you haven't seen it yet so go check it out, so have yourselves a good one guys, later =D


End file.
